Dragon Scales, and Dracken tales
by KeepCalmBePositive
Summary: Hermione awakens to a very undesired discovery. The universe has a lot in store for this stubborn witch. Will she accept her fate and place? Or make her own destiny? I got the idea from the fanfic author 'Beautiful Kaos' I asked for permission which I was given. I only hope I can do it justice. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Okay people I know, I know I haven't finished my other stories *covers face* I just haven't been getting a lot of inspiration. When I started Fighting for my girl I lost inspiration and then I started Find light in the dark and I found it again. Hopefully this will have the same effect so I can once again find my muse.

This is a Dracken Story. I got permission from the original author Beautiful Kaos to give it a go. I hope you all like it. I saw her idea plus what Starlight massacre did and I L-O-V-E it. Hopefully I can do it justice.

I've changed the story from Harry to Hermione. The story is also told in first person, I apologize guys as I am not very good when it comes to third. Maybe I will try a story in third person...just not today.

* * *

_This is absolutely the most beautiful bathroom I've ever been in. Bloody hell, who lives here? The queen of England? I suddenly feel the urge to pee. I take a seat on the porcelain throne and..._

I jerked awake. Great I almost peed myself. What a beautiful way to start my birthday. I stared down at my pillow and noticed a small spot of drool when my eyes eventually adjusted.

Drool,always a sign of a good night sleep; or in my case a potion induced sleep. Sleeping potions had become a staple in my nightly routine ever since the war. So many casualties, so many lost friends.

As soon as the thoughts came I banished them away. I'd spent too many nights in tears thinking about that bloody war. I'd spent too much money on mind healers to even begin to revert to the catatonic state I was in post the second wizard war where I literally pulled my wand on my own shadow from time to time. I was paranoid, always looking over my shoulder. I still am.

It had been two years, I need to move on. I need to let go. I could never forget the nobles who fell for the cause but I still had to move on with my life. I'd tried but the war has changed me, it had aged me in a sense. I was still the know it all who wanted to know everything there was about anything. But I'd become more sceptic, less trusting... And I won't even kid myself on this one, I'd become a lot more bitchy as well.

I was trying though, I really was. My musings were interrupted once again by a strong urge to pee. I stretched slightly. My elbow came in contact with a soft yet firm surface. I had my back turned to what ever it was.

In seconds, I'd reached under my pillow, drew my wand and cast a _confringo_ over my shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as a searing pain hit my...my...truly I'm not sure what got hit. I spun around, jumped to my feet in a very Kung fu like motion that Bruce lee himself would have been proud of, wand in hand, protego already cast, assault spell on the tip of my tongue, ready to defend myself from my attacker.

I lost balance. I fell painfully off the side of my bed to my bum. The contact caused me to grunt.

"Show yourself!" I screamed into the darkness ignoring the pain on my bum. I heared shuffled footsteps racing up the hallway towards my room. The door bursted open.

There in the doorway was my dad in his pajamas with some sort of assault rifle and my mom behind him wielding a machete. They frantically searched the room with their eyes with the limited hallway light. I did too.

"Where is my daughter!" I heard my father shout viciously.

"Kill it! Kill it Harold!" My mother shouted. I looked towards them and notice my dad's weapon was pointed right at me.

"D-Dad..w-what are you doing?" I plead. They both startled. My dad's eyes became slits as he adjusted something on his weapon his face looked even more determined.

"I will ask you again beast, where is my daughter?" He spat viciously.

"Daddy what are you talking about it's me" I plead again, utterly confused.

I never thought this day would come again. I thought that after I had taken and then given back my parents memories that that would be the last time I raised my wand to them...but my only option was clear, I must.

My parents had clearly gone off of the deep end. I must have messed up the memory spell. I quickly cast a wordless _Incarcerous_ and they both were bounded by ropes. My mother screamed as they both struggled to get away.

I quickly stood and found myself once again off balance. I grabbed hold of my mattress to steady myself. My mothers screams were giving me a head ache and I was afraid that she'd wake the neighbors. A silencing charm did the trick. I quickly cast a silencing charm on them both. I was definitely on a roll today. A roll of breaking my own rules. I sighed.

A _homenum revelio_ was then cast and it seemed as if the coast was clear. My parents and I were the only ones here. I'd have to cast extra enchantments around the house and what not.

The urge to pee hit me again and I hurried to my bathroom. How could I even think about peeing when I just found out my parents were mentally ill and probably needed to be checked into St. Mungos.

As I hurried though the bathroom door I was thrown back on my bum. I felt like I'd been clothes lined minus the clothes line.

"What the fu-" I muttered trying to look over my shoulder. I stood again frustrated and quickly looked behind myself. Something white caught the corner of my eye. I kept spinning around like a dog chasing it's tail trying to get a look at it.

Finally I remembered that my closet door was mirrored. I took a moment to steady my head that was dizzy from all the chasing I was doing. I flipped the light switch on and screamed right after.

I was about to hex whatever the creature was until I realize that that creature was none other than yours truly. My feet automatically made their way over to the mirrors without my permission. I gaped in shock at the reflection before me.

Same old Hermione who just recently grew into herself about three years ago. Same 4 foot eleven and a half girl, with C-cup breast, a tiny waist, and round hips. Same bushy curly hair, chocolate colored eyes, and plump pink lips. That was all the same, what was different was the small wing like appendages that somehow resembled fairy or nymph wings.

Each wing was about a foot across on each side, and a pure silky looking white in color. A glare reflected off of the mirror and I noticed then that on my cheeks, and splattered across my nose were translucent white-ish silver scales. I also noticed a few patches on my hands and feet.

I could only gape in awe at the reflection. The sheer beauty in the mirror. My hair I also noticed was now waist length rather than the standard mid back length I was used to.

"Christ on a crutch" I found myself muttering. I looked around me not knowing what to do with myself and only then did I noticed my eyesight was immaculate, a lot better than when I went to bed last night.

I thought for a second and the words Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes crossed my mind. Maybe this was one of their experiments that they neglected to tell me about. It was a stretch...a far stretch. After we'd lost Fred in the war George had been less enthusiastic about...well anything at all these days.

His wife had been helping him with the business and business was good, but George emotionally was a far cry from it. I doubt this is what this was, but I can think of nothing else at the moment.

I looked in the mirror again and wondered if I should take a trip to St. Mungos to get checked out. I took another moment to ponder, but decided against it. I'm a more than competent witch. I'd figure something out. Hopefully.

I wondered if I could move the wings. As soon as I thought about it, they fluttered. I jumped, startled. I tried again. They flexed them this time. I had to wonder if I'd have to walk around with these or if they would go away. As soon as I thought it the wings shot directly into my back. Painfully. A pained whine escaped my throat.

I spun around and searched my back for them in the mirror. The only evidence left to suggest they were there were two big bloody holes in the back of my tattered Quidditch t-shirt.

Interesting, I thought about seeing them again, and they shot out in a bloody mess with a slight pain. I scrunched my face and willed them away. I assumed the same went for the scales.

My asumption was correct as they dissapered as ssoon as I willed them away. I took a deep calming breath as I tried to think of what to do next.

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned towards it and noticed my parents faces were slack in awe. I forgot about them.

I made my way over. "Please don't shout, and don't attack me. I'm just as confused and as shocked as you all are okay?" They stared at me for a few seconds and then at each other and nodded. I cast a _finite Incantatum_ and released them from their silence and ropes.

"Oh Hermione darling come here. We're so sorry." My mother grabbed me in a fierce hug as a few tears escaped my eyes. Before I knew it I began to sob. I was not used to not knowing or being this confused. I was usually the one with the answers and not knowing was a scary place for me. A place I didn't like to visits very often. My cries soon turned to laughter.

How could I laugh at a time like this? I'd finally gone mad. I couldn't help myself as I remembered how my parents came into my room armed and ready.

"Where did you get those weapons?" I asked as I continued to laugh. My father let a chuckle slip.

"We bought them after you gave back our memories. If that mug voldie what ever showed up we'd give him what for." My dad said seriously. I took a step back and looked at them. I knew then where my bravery came from.

"I know you told us he's dead but you said he came back once...and you never know. Better safe than sorry." My mother said seriously.

* * *

I'd tried to ignore my new findings all day. I had caught myself literally wanting to stretch my wings a few times today. I restrained myself always at the last second.

I was a healer in training at St. Mungos. The healer in me was telling me to consult a senior healer about my little...problem if you could call it that. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'd been crowded all day. It was my 20th birthday and I'd been getting; cards, well wishes, and presents.

I had lunch with a few friends where I literally had to fight myself not to say anything. I wanted to do research of my own first before I went blabbing off about this. I was not sure if my...condition was good or bad yet.

Thankfully the day ended without me showing off anything I wasn't supposed to. I gratefully flooed home.

* * *

As soon as I emerged from the fire place I smelled something absolutely mouthwatering. My feet carried me there before I even thought about it.

I found myself looking through the rubbish. The only thing I found in it was a bit bloody paper that some sort of fat was wrapped in along with the little piece of material they put at the bottom of meat that you buy from the store to soak up the excess blood. _Yuck_. My stomach turned at the sight even though the smell was appealing.

"Hermione are you home darling?" I heard my mother call from upstairs.

"Yeah!" I shouted as I made my way over to the apparently forgotten pot and turned off the burner.

"Come here, I found something I think you might want to know about!" I took a spoon and scooped some of the food out of the pot and into my mouth burning it in the process. I tried to cool it whilst getting burned by huffing on it.

I found myself thinking about how much better it would be if the steak had been a little more rare. Yuck...what the heck? I hated rare or bloody foods.

I took the stairs two at a time and made my way to the library. I didn't know how I knew she had been here...it was like I'd sensed her presence. That along with the fact that I could smell her unique scent.

I opened the door to the vast library, which was bigger than my parents master bedroom. My mother, like myself loved to read. I noticed that she was in the magical things sections.

My mother had became very interested in magic after I restored her memory. She constantly badgered me to buy books from diagon alley for her to read. I didn't mind. I loved that she was interested in the other side of me.

"Look at this." She literally shoved the book into my face as I reached her. I took the book from her hands and glanced at the spine.

It read; Magically creatures A-Z By Utopia Pince. She had somewhere in the 'D' section marked off with a book marker. From the looks of it, it was just a tiny section.

_Drackens (Dragon Kind.)_

_Taxonomy (Taken from the muggle version but enhanced for dragon like qualities):_

_Kingdom:Anamalia_

_Phylum:Chordata_

_Order: Dragon Kind_

_Class:Reptilia_

_Family: Hominidae and Varnidae_

_Genus: Homo and Varanus_

_Species: Sapiens and Dragon_

_Little is known about Drackens as they are a rare breed. These magical creatures are believed to be extant but barely so. It is believed that their blood is diluted due to mating with humans so as to avoid detection._

_Drackens are wanted by wizards for the purpose of spells and potions. Their internal organs, scales, and wings have proven to be very potent and important for rituals potions and spells. They have also been hunted to find out more about their species as well as to conduct various experiments._

_The Dragon kind has been classed as both dark and benign creatures in certain Jurisdictions. In the caribbean, Italy, Africa, Central, and South America they are classed as benign and the rest of the world classes them as Dark creatures. _

_They have been classed as dark creatures in certain jurisdictions because of their protective instincts. A dominant protects his mate and child(ren), and a submissive protects their child(ren). It is suspected that there are about one hundred Drackens at most left in the world. However this is just a speculation as they have become very secretive and adept and concealing themselves as well as living amongst regular humans._

_There are two kinds of Drackens. The dominant Dracken and the submissive Dracken;_

_Dominant Drackens are innately male though there are few recorded cases of female Drackens which is believed to be either a fluke or an adaptation of the species in order to survive and keep the dracken bloodline strong. Over the years there have been many adaptations of the dragon kind though we do not know of them all. _

_Dominants are generally larger, more agile, fierce, and vicious than their subordinates. A dominant dracken will strive to protect and provide for their mate and child(ren)._

_Dominants are said to be possessive and at times overbearing when it comes to their subordinate. Often times a dominant will be even more vicious and territorial when their submissive has succumb to their 'heat cycle', is pregnant, or giving birth. __A dominant dracken will punish his submissive if need be._

_A submissive dracken is generally female but like Dominants can also be male. This again is rare. Submissive Drackens are not able to carry the children of human males, a submissive who has mated with a human will become barren (proven by experimentation). Although it is not known if a submissive is able to give birth to a non human males child(ren) (E.g veelas, werewolves, vampires etc.)_

_On the other hand a dominant dracken is fully able to impregnate a non dracken (or get pregnant for a non dracken in the case of female dominant Drackens.) __Two dominant Drackens are able to reproduce while two submissives are not._

_Submissives though small, in most cases can be just as ferocious and violent as their dominant counterpart. Especially when they are protecting their young. The majority of killings by submissives were as a result of submissives protecting their young (they may go as far as to kill their own dominant if they feel that their dominant is a threat to their young). _

_In some cases a submissive will require more than one dominant to impregnate him/her. submissives who require more than one dominant are said to be more powerful. _

_Drackens in general are adaptable, strong, and in their dracken form are resistant to most magical advances except for the 'Avada Kedavra', 'Feindfyre' and curses of that nature (they will however succumb to physical weapons which are used most of the times by wizards to catch and harvest Drackens as some orgarms should be harvested from a live dracken for a higher level of potency.). This applies mostly for them in their dracken form. When they are in their dracken form; their tough skin, and scales reflect magical advances, they are a lot more vulnerable in their human form._

_Important features of the dragon kind:_

_Scales/Wings:_

_Dominant Drackens:_

_-Scales that cover about sixty percent of their body. This does not include their wings that are covered completely with scales. Their wings are spaced about an inch apart and their wingspan ranges from fifteen to twenty-five feet (more or less in some cases). Dominant dracken wings come in a wide variety of colors; some solid colors, and other colors that fade from one to the other. The bigger the dominant the bigger their wings. Dominants can use their wingspan to attract a submissive (by either the color, the wingspan or even in some cases the thickness of their wings)_

_Submissive Drackens:_

_-Scales that cover the majority of their bodies (about eighty percent). Their wings like that of the Dominants are covered in their entirety with scales. Their spacing like their dominant counterparts are about an inch apart with a wingspan of about five to fifteen feet (More or less in some cases). A submissives wings will start off white but will later gain pigmentation according to their dominant(s) wing color. _

_Scales and wings can be retracted into the Drackens body._

_Fangs/Claws:_

_Drackens both sub. and dom. have fangs and claws. Dominants however have much larger fangs and claws than their submissive counterpart. Submissive claws however make up for what they lack in size with it's acidic properties, and in some cases their claws are even poisonous. Fangs and claws like wings can be retracted into the Drackens' body._

_Breeding Cycles:_

_A submissive Dracken will go into heat a few times per year. Not all heat cycles are are fertile ones. Some heat cycles last from a few hours to up to two weeks depending on the submissive, how strong she is and what she can handle. __During a submissives heat period, a dominant will make it their utmost priority to continuously copulate with their submissive to ensure impregnation._

_Pregnancy:_

_The gestation period for a submissive Dracken is approximately seven to ten lunar months depending on the individual dracken. _

_Dominants will also feed their magical essences to their submissive; by ejaculation, spit, or blood (In most cases ejaculating orally, vaginally or anally.) this is said to keep the child(ren) growing healthy and strong. _

_Symptoms of Dracken pregnancy include; the standard pregnancy symptoms of witches, breast soreness, nausea, irritability, mood swings, head aches, minor colds, cravings, swollen feet, accidental magic._

_Birthing:_

_Birthing varies from submissive to submissive, most prefer to give birth without their Dominants present, while others do not. In most cases submissives give birth alone because Dominants become a hindrance and annoyance when giving birth. Dominants do not like to see their submissives in pain and try to help but in most cases they hinder more than help. _

_Some submissives require high dark places to give birth, while some are perfectly comfortable at home. A submissive can give birth to single or multiple children at a time. The most recorded was seven- _

I immediately slammed the book shut. I simply could not read another word. What the bloody hell was I? All of a sudden I wasn't human anymore? This couldn't be right, it just couldn't!_  
_

Dark creatures, multiple children, fangs, claws, and a dominant...or dominants.

So basically this book was saying not only was I not human but according to the descriptions I was a submissive dracken. Submissive? That was never a word I thought that I would ever use in any sentence to describe myself, not in a million years. I Hermione Granger, war hero, and a strong independent woman, submissive? NEVER.

I was not a subordinate and I would not submit to anyone. Submissive? Hah! Not in my lifetime. I chucked the book gracelessly onto the table top and left the room with many thoughts racing through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off of this story. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Last time:

So basically this book was saying not only was I not human but according to the descriptions I was a submissive dracken. Submissive? That was never a word I thought that I would ever use in any sentence to describe myself, not in a million years. I Hermione Granger, war hero, and a strong independent woman, submissive? NEVER.

I was not a subordinate and I would not submit to anyone. Submissive? Hah! Not in my lifetime. I chucked the book gracelessly onto the table top and left the room with many thoughts racing through my head.

* * *

"Hermione?" My mother called out.

"Mmhmm?" I mumbled down into my pillow.

"Her-myyyyy-oh-nee" she sang out.

"Yes?" I groaned. After I finished reading the crap about draykens or drackens or whatever the blood hell they're called I promptly made my way to my bedroom and deposited myself carelessly onto my bed.

I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. This was obviously a construct of my subconscious or my imagination running wild after I had that questionable looking leftover kebab we brought home from town. That's the last time I eat from a food stand.

"We need to speak about this some time you know? You can't just ignore this sweetheart, it doesn't work that way." She said in a very all-wise-and-all-knowing mother like tone.

"This is a dream. A dream that I will wake up from at any moment. We do not need to discuss anything, what I need to do is to focus on waking up." I said finally rolling onto my back.

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione. I know you know that this isn't a dream...you just wish it was. For all you know this could be a blessing in disguise I-" I cut her off with my humorless laughter.

"A blessing? Is that what you call it? Well excuse me if being some weird reptilian subhuman...lizard, isn't particularly appealing to me! Let's trade places shall we? I'll be you, and you'll be the scaly freak!" I said venomously. She took a deep breath.

"I am only trying to help... This is the first time you have ever spoken to me in such a manner; and I will assume that it's only because you are frustrated and confused about what has happened. I understand that and for that reason I will let it go this once, but don't you dare speak to me in such a disrespectful manner again. Do you understand me?" I looked at her and grunt in affirmation.

"I said do you understand me?!" She shouted and I startled. I didn't expect her to raise her voice at me.

"Yes mam" I find myself saying.

"Good" she says cheerily again. "Well then, let's go research." she said and I didn't move at first, but the stern look she gave me had me on my feet in no time.

* * *

We'd been through piles of books in the past few hours and had yet to find anything more than the minuscule information that was given in the first book we read.

At this point I was definitely ready to give up. It was two a.m and I had to be at work by six thirty and my mother by seven.

"I think we should call it a night." My mother said sounding thoroughly exhausted. I was too tired to give any other response other than a half hearted nod.

"Stop by the bookstore on you way home and see if you can find anything on Dragons, Drackens, or basically any book on half human half creatures." I nodded again. We had both decided after what we read about wizards trying to hunt Drackens that it would be best that I not let anyone know of my status until I gathered enough information. Knowledge is power.

As my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, and it felt like as soon as I closed my eyes I opened them again to get ready for work.

* * *

It had been a long day. I'd had to take two pepper up potions today to stay on my feet. Merlin knows I'd like to just go into an empty patient room, or broom closet...or a bathroom stall and just sleep.

Today had been hard. With my new...attributes, if you could call it that came a few other things. My sense of smell has been heightened and that was not a good thing if you work in a hospital.

I could literally smell the sickness on some patients; the smell of blood, vomit, singed flesh, diseases, urine, and other excrements that were less than appealing. I'd found myself wanting to -on more than one occasion- run from this place and get some fresh air in a meadow somewhere.

Its really turned my appetite, and I could hardly stomach any sort of food in this place. Every person here had their own unique scent, some pleasant, others...not so much.

I'd also had to control myself from continuously covering my ears. Everything was too loud. I had thought about using some sort of silencing spell to turn down the volume a bit, or use a spell to take away my sense of smell but I decided against it. If I was stuck like this, I wanted myself to get used to the scents, and sounds so that I could adjust to my new self...hopefully it was not permanent and I could undrackify myself.

I was absoloutely dreadding going home to more research. At this point I'd rather just ignore it and pretend that what had happened didn't, and that I was just plain old Hermione again. Ignorance was surely bliss.

I used to think that ignorance was bliss only for the ignorant, but truely I'd rather be ignorant than know what I knew now. I was even more paranoid than I usually was. I was always thinking that someone knew if they looked at me a second too long. But they couldn't right? I mean, I've been taking extra care to look as normal as possible.

"All right what's up?" I startled at the voice and spun around.

"Jesus Padma! You scared the life out of me...I almost stabbed you." I admonished the witch for sneaking up on me.

"Yeah, yeah...so what's got your knickers in a twist? You've been acting rather strange lately."

"Strange? Me strange?I have no idea what you are talking about." I tried my best to laugh it off. It sounded forced.

"See...that was the most plastic I'm-guilty-of-something fake laugh I've ever heard. Seriously Hermione, it was pitiful at best. Now tell me what's the matter?" she said again.

"There's nothing wrong!" My temper slipped a bit. Shit. The volume of my voice had called unwanted attention to us. I held my head down and blushed furiously. I knew that if she had any doubts that maybe she might have been wrong...my reaction just crushed them. I didn't mean to snap."I'm sorry Padma." I mumble thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I know there is something wrong, you've been acting very strange; staring into space regularly, you look uncomfortable around others, you've been mumbling to yourself more than normal...by the way that is creepy at your normal level much less this new level, you've been trying too hard to socialize with people, and youve hardly been eating. It all almost seems robotic and forced. I know a front when I see one."

"You have up this facade acting as if you're okay when you're not. You don't have to always be Hermione Granger the brave. Sometimes it's okay to show emotion, to cry if you aren't feeling well, to speak to someone if something is bothering you. I know we haven't always been the best of friends...especially after Ron and I got engaged-"

I was about to inturupt her, to let her know that I didn't hold any ill will towards her...well not anymore. After the war Ron and I had different ways of coping and dealing with our losses. He mourned his brother and friends in solitude, while I insisted we try to see a mind healer or at the very least he could talk to me.

Eventually I left him to his to his own devices while Harry and I sought the help we needed from mind healers. Padma got him out of his isolated state. She got him to laugh again and even though I had feelings for him, I couldn't grudge her of him. She was his light at the end of his very dark tunnel. She gave him purpose again when I couldn't...she made him happy again, and though it pained me at times to think about...I could not be mad at her. How could I? She saved my best friend and for that I would be eternally grateful.

"No don't interrupt. I know you were upset at first, but you're not anymore and I know that. Hermione I like to think that I'm you're friend, and as such I want you to know that you can speak to me about absolutely anything. If you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on...anything at all just let me know okay?" She said sincerely.

I nodded, trying my best to hold back the tears that were burning my eyes.

"Thank you...and really I'm okay." I said but my voice cracked. She was about to begin speaking again but we were interrupted.

"Healer Patil, you are needed in the burn ward. Healer granger come with me." One of the senior healers called out to us. I was grateful for the distraction. I was not ready to share my secret...my burden with anyone. I'd rather keep it to myself, stew in it for a while, and let the secrecy burn me from the inside out.

I knew that mentality was masochistic of me, but I'd prefer to help myself before I ask for help or comfort from others. I didn't need her help...and I'd never ask for it.

I knew now that my acting has been less than mediocre at best. If Padma noticed my erratic behavior, I wondered who else was privy to the change in me. Hopefully no one cared enough to look too deeply into it.

I sighed making my way over to the senior healer. I only hope that she had not mentioned it to anyone else.

"How may I help sir?" I mumbled.

"Ahh, healer Granger. I need you to check in on a patient for me in room 1254, block b...simple task really. I trust that you of all people can get it done. I'm just stepping out for a minute. Leave the file at reception when you're finished." He said getting straight to the point and handing me the patients file.

* * *

I'd reached the door outside of the room and realized that I had yet to check the file. I slapped my hand to my forehead, berating myself for the rookie move I almost pulled.

I quickly opened and skim read the '_Injury_' section. It seemed as though my patient has suffered trauma to the head from a high fall and was knocked unconcious upon or before impact. It also said that there were other 'unknown' injuries; meaning that I would have to do a thorough scan of the patient.

I swung the door open and as soon as I did I was greeted with a delicious scent. I had, since my transformation, encountered many great smells but this by far trumped them all.

I made my way into the room and over to the bed, very curious as to who was blessed with such a delicious aroma.

I was shocked to say the least. My patient was no stranger. I had not even glanced at his name before entering. But here he was in all his muscular, manly glory. I had to force myself not to drool over his unconscious form.

He looked so delectable, and the hospital gown was doing little to cover his buff god-like body. At that moment I just want to lic...Wait. What the hell am I thinking? Seriously, how foul could one be? This was my patient, and I his healer for goodness sake. This was against healer patient code and my values. I needed to get my filthy mind out of the gutter. Bloody hell Hermione, control yourself and stop thinkin like a little slag! My inner good girl shouted at me. Ever the one to point out my faults, short comings and mistakes.

I sighed and immediately felt ashamed of myself. I didn't know what corner or crevice of my mind those smutty thoughts slithered from, but I shoved them back viciously.

I got to work immediately hoping to get my mind out of the gutter but as luck would have it, I could not...not exactly. I kept looking at him strangely. He smelled so good, better than anyone else I'd smelled, it was almost inhuman...there was just something about his scent.

I shook away my thoughts once again and got back to work. It wouldn't do to mess up a head spell. I'd probably eff him up for life, and what a waste that would be.

I moved on to the rest of him after finishing with his head to do further scans. My scans showed that he had a few bruised ribs. I quickly healed those and found that I was finished with all the wand work.

The only thing left for me to do was to have him drink a few potions for the massive headache he was bound to have as soon as I woke him. I'd better get it over with.

"_Rennervate_" I annunciated clearly, wand pointed at his scull.

His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked disoriented for a few seconds. I waited, professional explanation ready for any questions he may have had. His next actions, however, surprised me.

He sniffed the air and groaned, a great guttural sound. His head swiveled towards me so fast I almost didn't catch it.

Black eyes suddenly met my honey browns and pinned me to the spot. His eyes captured me, they demand respect and, and...he was out of the bed in no time and had me lifted and pinned to the wall as if I weighed no more than a pound.

His never ending eyes stared deep into mine, and I was terrified. I wanted to shy away for his gaze. If I thought his scent was delicious before, it was nothing compared to now. He growled loud like thunder and I startled. I immediately lowered my eyes. I felt him bring his face to the crook of my neck, his hot breath fanned over it and sent chills down my spine, and surprisingly moisture to my knickers.

He took a deep breath and made another loud sound. This sound how ever was not growling. The sound came from deep within his chest, it was sort of like a muggle race car with a lot of horse power. Purring, that's what the boys called it when they revved the engine. Is that what that was? Purring? I was confused.

"Mine" he whispered in a deep scratched voice. The heat from his breath felt like it singed the flesh away from my neck. He licked my skin and I begin to tingle.

I was scared but at the same time by some sick miracle...I was turned on. What the hell was wrong with me? My knickers by this point I knew were sopping. My breath started to to come in short bursts. I let a soft moan slip as soon as he flattened the broad end of his tongue on me and licked from my collar bone to the juncture where my neck ended and chin began.

"My... Her-own-ninny." He purred as he nipped at my neck and ground himself and his rather impressive length between my legs.

This suddenly snapped me back to reality. I had no idea what got into me or why my legs were wrapped around him. He grabbed my bum with one hand and pressed himself closer to me and ground himself unabashedly against me once more.

"Christ on a crutch! Viktor stop!" I practically screamed both horrified, embarrassed, and shamefully still a little turned on. Oh Merlin, what's going on?

* * *

A/n: More explanations and further clarifications to come in further chapters. Sorry it took me a while but for those of you who don't know, I'm a student. A student who has gone broke suddenly, who has had to apply for a job. I got the job and I just started working and it's a bit brutal on my sleeping hours and free time. Please, bare with me. I just need to get acclimated to my new schedule and then I will try to update faster. The next update will **probably** be in a weeks time.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry potter and I make no money off of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Last time

_"Mine" he whispered in a deep scratched voice. The heat from his breath felt like it singed the flesh away from my neck. He licked my skin and I began to tingle._

_I was scared but at the same time by some sick miracle...I'm turned on. My knickers by this point I knew must be sopping. My breath started to to come in short bursts. I let a soft moan slip as soon as he flattened the broad end of his tongue on me and licked from my collar bone to the juncture where my neck ended and chin began._

_"My... Her-own-ninny." He purred as he nipped at my neck and ground himself and his rather impressive length between my legs._

_This suddenly snapped me back to reality. I had no idea what got into me or why my legs were wrapped around him. He grabbed my bum with one hand and pressed himself closer to me and ground himself unabashedly against me once more._

_"Christ on a crutch! Viktor stop!" I practically screamed both horrified, embarrassed, and shamefully still a little turned on. Oh Merlin, what's going on?_

* * *

"I knew, I knew there vos something special about you. But this? This is far too perfect." He said as he rubbed against me once more.

"V-v-viktor stop. P-please, please, please stop." I said trying to clear my clouded mind. I began to push against his chest frantically now wanting to be as far as possible from this man who was clouding my normally coherent mind.

"Come, I must take you before another tries to take you, yes?" I did not even notice we had moved until he deposited me on the hospital bed. He looked down hungrily at me. I'd never seen him act this way; so primitive, so barbaric.

His black pupils looked inhumanly large and dangerous. I practically shook in fear.

"Shh my little mate, do not be afraid. I vould never harm you." He said as he covers me with his body, I had to swallow my scream. I felt so small compared to his massive stature.

I didn't want him to get in trouble so I refrained from alerting anyone...yet. He was my friend afterall. Me being me; I took matters into my own hands before looking for help.

Thinking on my feet I decided to talk my way out of this compromising position. As a healer I knew that the best way to deal with an attack from someone with brain injuries, amnesia, or any sort of dementia was to talk with them, make them feel comfortable. I needed to explain this to him delicately.

"Viktor...you're not feeling well. You hit your head in a Quidditch accident and I need to take care of you okay. I need to give you your medicine. You remember me don't you? Your friend Hermione? Let me help you." I plead as if speaking to some cornered animal. I looked into his eyes and noticed that my words had probably fallen on deaf ears. He looked completely unaffected by my pleading.

"Help me? I feel perfect. I feel complete..." He said obviously and unwavered as he began to place kisses all over my neck.

I tried my best to keep my wits about me. Merlin knows it was hard. The heat from his body was ironically numbing and his unique scent was intoxicating. I knew that if I didn't get him away from me soon I may just fall back into the sexually inappropriate state that I was in not too long ago. I was his healer, damnit. If someone walked in right now and saw us I would definitely get fired for not calling for help.

"Viktor if you keep this up someone will walk in and take you away and you'll be in lots of trouble. Please behave, this is inappropriate." I said desperate now. He growled menacingly and I cowered. My heart began to flutter like the beating wings of a humming bird.

"Take me avay! If they dare try that I vill destroy them! You are mine!" That didn't go well.

"Viktor I need to give you your medicine. Please let me do this. If I don't I will lose my job. You don't want me to lose my job do you?" I plead again.

"You have no need to vork. I vill provide for you." He said firmly. "Now no more talking, yes." He said trying to lift my robes. I screeched and slap his hand. He looked shocked one second then annoyed the next.

This was getting way out of hand; I definitely let this get way too far. I didn't know what he would do next in his state so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I reached into the side of my robes, stealthily pulled out my wand and aim it at his lower belly.

"Stupefy!" I shouted louder than necessary. My voice hitched halfway through the spell. I couldn't believe I'd used my wand against someone I care about again; first my parents, now Viktor. I was definitely on a roll.

The spell hit him powerfully...I guess I should have thought that Idea a little more through. I was definitely too hasty in my decision to stun him. With the title of brightest witch of my age you'd think I'd know better. I guess it was true what they say; common sense isn't so common.

As soon as the spell hit him he collapsed...onto me. The weight of his massive body knocked the wind out of my lungs and made me immediately regret my hasty and poorly thought out escape plan.

My throat released a weird strangled sound as I fought to take a breath. I felt my face filling with blood, the vein in my forehead felt near to popping. My nails dug into the mattress of the cot and it wasn't long before I saw my life flashing before my eyes. So many things I never got to do...so many goals I had yet to accomplish.

So this was how I died? I'd faced trolls, baslisks, giants, Hargrids cooking skills, and some of the most powerful dark wizards and witches ever, and lived to tell the tale...and this is how it ends. Trapped under a six foot something muscled deranged foreigner? Life was unfair...he or she was probably laughing at my predicament. How ironic is it that I would die like this after escaping death by a hair so many times; I guess death got tired of it and decided to get me however he could. A rather pitiful way to die if I do say so my self. Nothing noble about this at all.

"Kreacher..." I found my lips barely wheezing out without my brains permission. While my brain was on my last farewell and thoughts about my failures and accomplishments as a way to be at peace with myself...at peace with this, my body was clearly not so willing to give up.

My brain was resigned to such a mediocre death, while my body...my instincts did not fall back so easy. I heard a pop.

"Yes missu-" Immediately the weight was lifted from my body and I gasped gratefully gulping mouthfulls of air. In that moment I thanked every deity that I was nice to that elf though he was so horrid to me. Had I not been he would have probably watched as I suffocated to death.

"Is missus alright?" He asked finally.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much kreacher." I say my voice cracking. I had only just realized I was crying. I flung myself off of the bed stumbling once to hug the small elf tightly. "I owe you. If you ever need anything. Feel free to come and find me." I whispered. He shifted uncomfortably.

"kreacher will be going now." the elf said as he popped unceremoniously out of my arms.

* * *

After Kreacher left I'd managed to levitate Viktor to the cot and magically fed him the potion. I had made my way quickly to the door and removed the stunning spell.

I didn't give him much time to come to properly before I hightailed it out of the room and down the corridor. It was a shite move but I'd get over it.

I was now in the cafeteria, trying my absolute best to eat my tuna sandwich and ignore the sick scent every where. I took another disgusted bite. I couldn't help but to keep thinking of what transpired mere minutes ago. I hope Viktor was alright, they definitely would not keep a deranged seeker on the Bulgarian team.

I should have sent someone to check on him. I thought too late.

* * *

Over the next month I'd managed to stick to the paperwork section of medicine. It was a lot easier to work amongst the scent of ink and parchment rather than the scent of vomit and other diseases.

Ink and parchment were scents that I was comfortable with. I'd become rather accustomed to the smell of them over my years in Hogwarts and even before then, along with the smell of books that is.

I looked around my mothers at home office and sighed; thinking about my resignation again. After the war I always wanted to help people. I thought being a healer would be the perfect thing.

I could truly say now, that I did regret my decision. Especially now that I was a drack...that. The scents were almost too much to bare. That along with the incident the other day.

A child came in who'd been in an potion accident, his parents left a potion unguarded. He pulled it off of the table and onto himself. The potion ate away at his flesh.

They found him a while later; bleeding, half eaten...and half dead. They brought him to St. Mungos. A senior healer and I were assigned to him.

We tried our best, we did everything we could but it was too late. The potion was too far gone, and that little boy died screaming and crying as no pain potion would work. He died right in front of our eyes.

The senior healer seemed unmoved by it, but I on the other hand was horrified. The other healer told me to get over it, that I should know better than to place personal feelings into my job, and that I would get used to it.

I took the job wanting to help people. I guess I was so caught up in the glamorous side I forgot that people die in magic hospitals too. I forgot that magic isn't always enough.

I'd seen enough suffering and dying to last a life time, through the war there were much casualties.

Over the time I've worked at St. Mungos I had yet to have a patient die until that point. I was happy and in ignorant bliss.

At this point I would rather not set a foot back into that sad sickly place. 'Surely there are other ways to help people in your world' my mother told me earlier. 'You're intelligent, I'm sure you'll figure something out.' She said.

So here I was figuring something out.

It was with a heavy heart that I'd written the letter of my resignation to St. Mungos. I did not need to do that I had only needed to tell them I was leaving which I had already did a week before I actually gave in the letter. It felt like the proper thing to do, though it was a muggle custom. I had yet to figure out what to do with myself.

I took another glance around the neat office;mahogany desk, clean off white walls, neatly stacked and filed paper work. Not a thing out of place.

I looked down at the contracts before me. I knew I would not have any problems getting a job especially after the war.

I got offered many positions in a variety of schools and business even a witch modeling agency which baffled me. Though later I found out that it was a porn agency who wanted to see the golden girl get 'tarnished' and 'bare all'...twats.

I had offers pouring in as soon as people heard that I was leaving and so far I'd narrowed it down to two, both at the ministry of magic but under different departments.

The first was an offer for me to start training to be an auror, the second was the deputy head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. Now I only had to choose between the two; field or office. What's a girl to choose?

If I took a job in the aurors office the upside is I'll get to be around Harry and Ron, the down side is that I'll have to see even more destruction and possibly death.

If I choose the office job I could maybe push to change laws on the treatment of elves, goblins, and werewolves...as well as find out more on my predicament.

The choice seemed clear. I could always go and see Harry or Ron but the department for magical creatures was my opportunity to really help. I should also want to know more about my situation.

I should but I didn't...I was scared. I did not want to hear anymore things that I knew I definitely wouldn't like.

I didn't want to but I must; and it was with that thought that I signed the contract to be the deputy head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures.

* * *

I'd sent the contract off to shacklebolt the new minister who I thought had been the best Minister so far. He'd took the liberty of offering me about eight jobs at the ministry even a deputy minister for magic. That offer was definitely too much I needed to work my way up to that point.

I'd taken a long bath to loosen my muscles and was now making dinner in preparation for my parents arrival home.

I added a small pinch of salt and a bit of black pepper and gave the stew it's final few stirs.

"Hermione?" My mum called as the front door opened.

"Yes?" I replied though I knew she was just letting me know that they were home.

"Something smells delicious." My mother said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I've made stew." I said turning the burner for the rice off.

"You should have informed us we would be having company Hermione." My dad grunted unhappily. Company? I was confused.

I began to turn and before I turned completely, my nose caught a scent that was previously hidden by the strong scent of the stew. God damnit.

Dread settled into my stomach and I almost choked on my shock and I would never admit it out loud but I felt a bit of fear as well.

The gods hated me. There standing in the middle of my parents kitchen was Viktor.

His huge mass had now dwarfed the kitchen that I had previously thought to be Quite spacious. His head was maybe a couple inches or so from touching the ceiling and his broad shoulders took up much space in the room. He looked uncomfortable in the small space.

He glanced around. I too glanced and self consciously took in the family kitchen. I thanked Merlin that I'd wiped the counters and cleaned up a bit but I had no idea why I cared.

"Her-mi-own" he said finally. I looked towards his direction.

"What are you doing here Viktor?" I said with more bite than I intended. I'd finally found my voice.

"I vonted to apologize in person. My behavior vos inexcusable. I must have frightened you. I did not vont to force myself into your home but you vould not ansver my ovls. I alvays think of you...I cannot help it. Please forgive me, give me a chance to explain myself."

Since the time I ran out on him in the hospital he'd been owling me. He'd sent me letters, flowers, and continuously asked for my forgiveness and he kept on saying that he could explain.

Over the years since the war, Viktor and I had lost contact and we only owled each other for Christmases, and maybe birthdays if we remembered.

I hadn't owled him back because I didn't know what to say. It was no help either that I'd also noticed from his letters that he hadn't gotten the help I'd told him to get and I didn't want a repeat performance of what had happened in the hospital room.

"I'm sorry Viktor, but you need to leave." I said finally finding my voice again.

His face transformed from pleading to shock. I pursed my lips and stared directly into his eyes though I wanted nothing more than to hide or at the very least drop my gaze.

"Hermione" my mother admonished softly. She'd never been the type to put people out.

"Darling" my father said toward my mother in a very annoyed tone. Obviously wanting Viktor to leave as well.

"I'm Charlotte, Hermione's mother and this is Hermione's grumpy old father Harold." My mother said. Viktor immediately took her hand and kissed it, she startled a bit at his suddenness.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs granger. I am Viktor Krum. I have knovn your daughter for vhile." He said.

"Join us for dinner, and please call me Charlotte." She said and I almost groaned in disapproval but she gave me a look that prevented me from doing so.

"Lottie, may I have a word with you dear?" My father said his teeth clenched. She followed him out of the room but I knew that she'd win the argument So I grabbed another place setting and walked by Viktor without a glance. I entered the dining room to set a place for him. His heavy footsteps followed me.

I felt his presence behind me as I set his place and the silence stretched on. I could feel the immense heat of his body seeping through my pores. I hated it. At that moment I almost hated him.

I was used to being in control of my mind and most times my body. When he was around I couldn't think straight and I had feelings...tingles...chills that I'd never experienced before.

I was no hormone crazed teenager, that stage should have long passed. I hated what he could make me feel it nagged me, it gnawed away at my composure. With every passing moment I got angrier. Why couldn't I control myself? What the hell was happening to me? I wanted him gone! I viciously slammed the silver ware onto the dining table.

Spinning like lightning I faced him. My nose literally met the middle of his belly. I was miles smaller than he was but that didn't phase me. With the help of my anger my resolve held strong. I stepped to the right of him and bared teeth. An inhuman screech I didn't know I was capable of making passed my lips.

His face immediately shifted from calm to mildly annoyed at the sound.

"Leave!" I spat pointing toward the door. His only reaction was the annoyed look on his face. "I didn't invite you! You're not welcome! Leave!" I shouted and the same screeching sound erupted from my throat once again only with more venom.

In a movement that I barely caught, he was suddenly over me. He grabbed my hair and pulled, my head snapped back until my face was fully skyward facing him.

His teeth were bared and he looked pissed. Suddenly my rage deflated into panic...unadulterated fear, and-and the need to submit.

That's when it hit me, like a ton of bricks or a shovel to the face. He was a dracken. He was trying to mate with me. How could I have been so slow? Really...Inside myself I guess I sort of knew for a while, maybe my brain just chosae to ignore it.

His growl brought me from my musings. Oh dear god there was a pissed off dominant dracken in my dining room.

"I haff put aap vith your insolence enough!" He snarled his accent thickening further. "You may not be my mate yet but I vill not be disrespected! How dare you challenge me like that? You vill apologize to me nov!" He was breathing like a pissed off bull and I was hyperventilating like a terrified rabbit.

"Nov!" He snarled. There was a knot in my throat that was preventing any sound from passing. I could only gape and stare in horror.

My heart felt as though it was about to hammer it's way out of my chest.

"V-victor...I I." The jumbled words left my mouth without my permission.

"Do you vont to be punished? How dare you threaten me that vay?" He said incredulously. "How dare you disrespect me like that!"

"I-I...I don't know what you're talking about." I was truly confused. I could not find a threat in anything I said. All I did was ask him to leave.

I was barely in control of my emotions and he was scaring me. Sure enough, I began to cry.

Sobs wracked my chest and a pain filled screech erupts from my throat. My shoulders shivered with the torrents of my tears.

Strong arms wrap around me, and I was crushed to a broad, hard chest.

"Shhhhhhh my Mia. Do not cry. Shhhh I did not mean to shout. I thought you were trying to threaten me but I know now you did not mean to, you are forgiven." He said rocking me in his arms.

I ignored his words and continued to cry, not because he upset me but because I didn't want to be inhuman, I didn't want to be a dracken, I didn't want to have a mate. I just want to be plain old Hermione again. I just wanted this nightmere to end!

I just wanted my life back.

It had been a long while since I'd broken down like this in front of company. I was usually the person who others came to when they are feeling less than okay; I usually had to be the strong one.

Now imagine that this anxiety attack slash breakdown came as no surprise to me. There had been a lot of weight on my shoulders these past few weeks since I found out my status in the magic world.

I expected the dam to burst sooner or later, though I would have much preferred it to be later and not in front of present company.

Yes, my crying was quite unusual, but I guess it went along with the other unusual things that had been happening lately.

* * *

Eventually my sobs stopped and I was reduced to quiet sniffles.

I let Viktor hold me through my tears. Honestly, I didn't think he would have left me alone even if I begged. I thought, rather than wasting my time, and breath, I'd just leave him to it.

He pulled me in closer to him and his chest started to rumble again like the time I saw him in the hospital. Something akin to a washing machine or the engine of a muscle car...Purring, I had likened it to the last time it happened.

"My mate...my Mia." he purred. "Thank you for accepting me luff." He placed his warm lips to my forehead in a small kiss.

His words registered a few seconds later in my head.

"What?" I croaked, voice hoarse from crying.

"Nathing...just relax. I vill take care of you, yes."

"No..." I sat up and began to wiggle in his arms. My 'what?' Wasn't because I hadn't heard what he'd said; I'd heard him perfectly well. My 'what?' Was my confusion about what was said. I never agreed to mate with him, or anyone. Frankly, I'd rather stay mate less for the foreseeable future.

Surprisingly he let me up. I was confused about what had happened in the last half an hour; Viktor was pissed, for what? I had no clue, my parents had yet to make an appearance, and he was calling me his mate.

"Vik...Viktor look" I sighed, I didn't want to piss him off. "I'm not your mate." I braced for his anger. His big teak eyes stared into mine and rather than anger there was only hurt. He was silent for the whole of ten seconds.

"You don't vant me?" He asked sadly, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I have vanted you for so long and convinced myself I could not have you...that once you found out about me...about vhat I am, you vould be afraid...you vould run. I thought it vas a miracle from the gods that you and I are the same, t-that I vouldnt have to hide my true self from you...and you...don't...vant me?" His words hung in the space between us and the only sounds was his labored breathing.

I could see the restraint and force he was using to control himself; his hands were clenched, his jaw was tight, and his face was a deep red. The vein in his neck throbbed, and I backed up. I wish I hadn't said what I'd said. Honestly, courage be damned...I was terrified.

"I vill leave" he said barely above a whisper. I was shocked. "If this is vhat you vant, vhat vill make you happy, I vill go. Just know that I have vanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. I vanted you to be mine. I have thought about us all the time after I left hogvarts. Vith every letter I vrote I vanted to tell you of how strongly I felt...of how much I desired you." He looked completely defeated.

"I vas afraid, I knew your heart belonged to another even after he married that other voman. I did not vant to ruin our friendship vith my feelings. That day in the hospital, vhen I smelled you and I knew there vas no vay he could have you...it vas the happiest day of my life. I care for you so much and if me leaving vill make you happy, I vill go...not happily but I vill."

My heart clenched...it ached for him; for I knew exactly what unrequited love felt like. I had loved Ron for so long, and for a minuscule moment in time I though he had returned those sentiments, but I was wrong.

It wasn't meant to be. Even my own biological makeup determined that it wasn't meant to be. He was a fish and I was a bir...well, I was a dragon. One could love the other, in this case the dragon loving the fish, but where would they go?

Here was a dragon, one of my kind, pouring his heart out to me. A man with his heart in his hand, the same way mine was so many times. How could I deny him when I know the same pain? The same pain that hurts more than any cruciatus ever could.

"Don't go." I found myself whispering. "I'm sorry I'm just so confused." The tears began to pour again. He looked down at me with concern and I felt like a selfish bitch, in his state of mind, he still cared more about my well being than his.

He pulled me into his arms and though I should be the one comforting him, like the selfish woman I am, I greedily bask in the warmness of his embrace.

"Kiss me." I whispered as he purred contentedly with his arms around me. He didn't hesitate. His lips found mine.

I pushed all the emotions I was feeling into the kiss, my fear, my doubts...my hope. I bit his bottom lip and he groaned. I took the opportunity to lap at his tongue with mine and he held me tighter with a load moan.

There was a sweet acidic tasting substance in his mouth. For a moment I thought that I should be scared or at the very least cautious, but those thoughts flew out of my mind as soon as he flooded my mouth with it. I swallowed it greedily.

He began to take more charge of the kiss. He deepened the kiss as he began to caress me. My skin felt like it was on fire. He wrapped my legs around his waist and my dress was pulled up and my knickers to the side.

I gasped and looked into his eyes. He looked hungrily back at me. My head was clouded, I was unbelievably turned on, and at this point I just want more of whatever was in his mouth.

I resumed kissing him and I think that we'd both reached a silent agreement that at this point, there was no turning back. He caressed my bundle of nerves and I jumped from the shock of pleasure.

He grabbed my waist and held me in place. He pulled out of the kiss and I made a sound of complaint. He shushed me and in the next moment there was heat between my legs. He looked into my eyes as he rubbed his hot length against my entrance. I gasped and he smiled.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked without waiting for an answer. I felt pressure as he began to push into me. We had not lost eye contact yet. My heart was racing, I was a bit scared. This was my first time...in a long time. I wondered if he would take his time. I began to hyperventilate. "Don't look so afraid luff, i'm not even in yet I am just at your entrance. Just relax, okay." he licked his lips and he waited.

"I'm ready." I said and he nodded.

"Just the head for now." He said pressing harder

"Hermione are you okay...oh good lord! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see anything I swear!" My mom said racing clumsily out of the of the dining room.

I immediately fell off of my aroused high and crashed back to reality. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off of this story.

* * *

_Last time_

_"Are you ready for me?" He asked without waiting for an answer. I felt pressure as he began to push into me. We had not lost eye contact yet. My heart was racing, I was a bit scared. This was my first time...in a long time. I wondered if he would take his time. I began to hyperventilate. "Don't look so afraid luff, i'm not even in yet I am just at your entrance. Just relax, okay." he licked his lips and he waited._

_"I'm ready." I said and he nodded._

_"Just the head for now." He said pressing harder_

_"Hermione are you okay...oh good lord! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see anything I swear!" My mom said racing clumsily out of the of the dining room._

_I immediately fell off of my aroused high and crashed back to reality. Fuck._

* * *

I rushed out of the house as soon as I finished dressing. Though the incident happened almost two weeks ago I still could not get rid of the horrifying feeling of getting caught in such a compromising situation by my mother.

She kept on insisting that she didn't see a thing, that she barely caught a glimpse; but the heavy blush that adorns her face each time we make eye contact tells me otherwise. Hopefully the awkwardness would soon dissipate.

Since that night things between Viktor and I have gone a lot more smoothly. We have been sending each other nonstop letters, mostly consisting of him doting on me and telling me what a good life we will have and how well he plans to provide for me. I tried my best with each response to be as nice and understanding as possible, given the circumstances.

I knew it was not an ideal set-up; him being already so sure of us and me being...well, unsure of myself. I wanted to know more about my dracken history. I wanted to find myself, I wanted to know. I've honestly been trying...trying to give over to my instincts. My..._dracken nature._ I shivered as I thought the words. My dracken side had no problem giving in to Viktor...letting him dominate me or whatever Dominants do but my subconscious, my brain would not let me.

It would not let me fully give in, it would not let me submit. Just the mere thoughts of the word _submission_ sent shivers of disgust down my spine. The word went completely against what I'd come to know about myself. Against all my ideals and values. Submission to me spelled defeat.

Maybe if I grew up in a dracken household I would be okay with it, but I wasn't. I was raised in a muggle household and then transitioned to the magical world where I spent better part of my life trying to be accepted.

In my muggle upbringings it was ideal to find someone to love, marry and have children with. No hanky panky stuff like wings and tales dominating or multiple partners.

In the magical world you could either meet someone and fall in love or your partner was chosen for whether you loved them or not. Rarely did they have triads or multiple pairings though they were not unheard of.

I'd heard of Drackens before in my classes and may have read a few facts about them in passing while searching for another creature who happened to be a basilisk. I'd never given much thought to Drackens, and that is what has caused me to be severely under prepared and lacking of vital knowledge in the Dracken department.

I wish I had taken more care to read about the various creatures but instead I was caught up in my S.P.E.W project...though no regrets there.

I'd been trying to gain as much information as I possibly could from Viktor, however, he was reluctant to share that sort of information with me through letters. He was afraid that our letters would be intercepted and we would both be found out.

I had to agree with him on that point seeing as we were seen as dark creatures in Britain. I could not pretend though that the curiosity had not been devouring me alive.

He'd just resumed practice for the upcoming World Cup and this is why I'd only been able to correspond with him through letters. I was happy in a way because now I had a chance to really step back and think...to get my bearings back. I was on the edge at the same time because I did not like to be in situations blind, I liked to know. The longer he was away, the longer I will have to wait on that information...I'm not a patient woman.

He said that they should be getting a break by this weekend probably Saturday, Sunday the latest. Morgana help me it was only Monday, how would I survive? To be completely honest with myself...I sort of missed him. His letters had been getting to me a bit...and so have the memories of that night in the dining room.

I came out of my musings as soon as I apperated into the ministry atrium. I could not help but to observe the vast changes in this place since the war. Shacklebolt had done a marvelous job.

I took a moment to appreciate the ministry and the fact that it had been restored and now surpassed its former glory. There was no trace of the 'Magic is Might' rubbish that Tom Riddle had bestowed upon this great building.

The lobby was as always stretched magnificently, both far and wide, the floor a change from its previous dark color was now a beautiful marble polished wheat. The high ceilings were a magnificent shade of midnight blue with golden fixtures which offset the light coloured floors perfectly. One would think that those colours would not normally sync, but here they did so beautifully.

I made my way swiftly to the lift nodding and giving small acknowledgments to people along the way. I quickly pressed the only button that was left unpressed. The button that would take me to Level 4.

The lift shot off causing the other occupants and I to quickly reach above our heads to grab one of the many overhead handles. Each stop the lift made jerked us a different way. Finally and most of all thankfully the lift stopped at Level 4. I strode out as soon as the opening of the lift allowed my frame to pass overcoat fluttering behind me.

From the lift I entered a small lobby with polished champagne colored floors and a high ceiling, the beauty of it all made me gasp and halted steps. The ceiling held a collage of paintings. The paintings all consisted of magical creatures; Vampires, wolves, centaurs, trolls, faes, fairies, unicorns, veelas in their 'true' form, and what seemed to be regular people but I knew better. There were even a few creatures there that I could not identify but which I had every intention of finding out.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat pulling me out of my musings. "What do you want?" A monotone voice called towards me. An uneasy feeling settled in my chest.

Seated behind a big oakwood desk was a slim blonde haired woman. I made my way over to the desk. The woman had barely even spared me a glance. She was too busy looking through the monstrous stack of mail.

I took in her sharp features and her blonde tresses that were carelessly thrown over her shoulder. Her hair I noticed was a beautiful shade of sandy blonde with a few darker strands here and there. I wondered for a second if she was in fact wearing a wig because surely no once could have such silky hair. I self consciously pushed a stray curl behind my ear.

She finally spared me a glance, her arctic blue eyes sent a chill down my spine. She stood quickly, she was about 5 foot 9 and was definitely towering over my 4 foot 11 1/2 form. She scrutinized me from head to toe.

Her appraisal made me feel very frumpy which intensified the uneasy feeling. I immediately thought about my choice of attire; tan long sleeved pencil dress, a black form fitting over coat, and a pair of black heeled Mary Janes.

I thought I had looked great. That was until she stepped from behind the oakwood desk. Her legs were a mile long, I had comforted myself with the thought that she wasn't as tall as my inspection of her behind her desk allowed me to believe, but I was wrong. The woman wasn't even wearing heels!

Upon further inspection I noticed that her attire wasn't very work friendly. Along with her lavender top -which I envied- she had on a pair of dressy shorts.

The closer she got the more uncomfortable I became. Something about this woman just didn't sit right with me. I felt the need to assert myself but I thought better of it with each of her strides.

I was confused. I could not explain exactly the feeling, I did not think she was better than me, nor did I think she was prettier than me. I found myself to be pretty...in my own way. I felt like there was some sort of unwarranted rivalry between this stranger and myself.

I tried to push the feeling away. There was no reason for me to feel this way about her, she had done nothing to me and though my gut feelings were usually right I decided to be as nice as possible despite my uneasy feelings. She was innocent until proven...well guilty. Guilty of my dislike that is. I foprced a smile on to my face.

"Huh...Dracken. You seem a bit frumpy." She said bluntly with a heavy Romanian accent as shee stood in front of me. My faux smile dropped. "Well not everyone can be as lucky as I. I too am a dracken but I have veela blood. But I dont need to tell you that as I'm sure it's obvious." She said throwing me a smug smile.

I felt my eyebrows raise slightly at her words. My wand hand twitched. No Hermione stop it...you cant be too trigger hap...I mean wand happy. Introduce yourelf. Kill her with kindness. Maybe she'd have a little more respect once she realized that I was her boss.

"Hermione Granger, I'm the new deputy head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures." I said with the best smile I could muster at that point hand extended for a shake.

"Here you go Iva." A short chubby red head lady said appearing beside me. I never heard her foot steps, I must have been too caught up in trying to be nice. The lady handed over a cup of some sort of hot beverage to the blonde she'd identified as 'Iva'.

"Is there anything else you'll be needing?" The woman asked as Iva took a sip. She immediately made a face.

"Arhgggggg can't even make a decent cup of coffee!" She shoved the cup back at the woman causing some of the contents to spill on the floor. She immediately stomped off through a double door opening with a black label written in gold "Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures" over the door.

The woman sighed and placed the cup on the oak wood desk.

"Good day, Miss Granger I presume. It's nice to meet you. I am Tonya your secretary." She said brightly seeming to or pretending to have gotten over what had just transpired a few moments ago.

"Hi" I said a little dumbstruck. This woman was clearly the secretary. Her attire and mannerism screamed it. The fact that this Iva woman was searching through the mail on Tonyas desk, and the fact that Tonya brought her coffee troubled me. It made me think that I should have taken the aurors job.

"Please tell me that woman is not the head of this department." I said calmly, waiting for her confirmation so that I could leave.

"Iva? Oh no. She is the heads fiancé though." Tonya said with a disapproving look. "Right little brat that one. Oooo" she covered her mouth quickly. "Please pardon me I should never have said that I-"

"No Tonya, it's fine. I agree." I said. " Is she around a lot?" I asked.

"Yes. She always pops up out of nowhere and she is always looking through the mail for the boss' letters. She thinks I'm her personal assistant, always asking me to do things. It's the boss' fault you know. He spoils her." She said flushed from her little speech. I ccould tell that she'd been holding back those words for quite some time.

"Well Tonya, you can let her know from now on that you are too busy to do anything for her and if she has a problem I'll deal with it." I said annoyed thinking of how unprofessional this situation seemed. "And please call me Hermione, not even my mother is referred to as Mrs Granger." I said with a genuine smile.

"Let me show you to your office...Hermione." She said testing the name out with a grin.

I followed Tonya trough the double doors. The champagne polished floors extend beyond the lobby area and past a line of cubicles on both sides and a few offices. Everyone seemed too into their work to take notice to us. I love this place already.

"Your office is here" Tonya said pointing to a door at the end of the line of cubicles, "and the heads office is there." She said pointing to a door on the far left. She opened the door and I was immediately less than impressed...on the floor was a hideous blue carpet.

"The carpet is ugly but you can change that" she said in and off handed way stepping into the room. " I think Mr. Shwartz the previous deputy head ordered some other carpet that he thought was bad...which means it's probably better than this. It's in storage I'll show it to you."

The rest of the office was nice enough. It consisted of a big mahogany desk, a vast bookshelf with a lot of books on creatures and a lot of filing space.

* * *

After a basic run over of my Job with Tonya, I was introduced to a few of the heads of each segment of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The sectors all consisted of; Creatures office, Beast office, Being division, Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, Centaur Liaison Office,the Pest Advisory Board, and the office of misinformation.

All the heads of these departments were very knowledgeable, they were able to give me a barrage of information which I believed would better help me do my job. I took notes enthusiastically and asked questions throughout each session. We also scheduled various times during this week and next week that we'd be able to meet up and get more in depth with our discussions.

I was glad to see that this department unlike a lot of the ministry did not have a problem with muggle like tools. There were, printers, scanners, computers, etcetera. Tonya explained that they had just added these technologies to this department five years ago. She said that files were good and reliable but it was a lot easier to find electric copies. Which I definitely agreed with.

It was after four o'clock before my orientation finished. Tonya came back to the office and together we magically changed out the ghastly matted blue carpet to a fluffy soft cream carpet. I adjusted the color of the visitor chairs opposite my desk to a darker hue and my walls were changed to a soft matte bluish grey colour.

I'd added a few knick knacks to my desk and an abstract painting to my wall. The place started to feel a bit more personal. Another glance at the clock told me it was a few minutes to six. I didn't plan to stay this late on the first day.

I put away my notes and grabbed my bag. As soon as I stepped through my office door a wide smiling Tonya approaches.

"Well goodnight Hermione I'll see you in the morning. Maybe tomorrow you can catch up with the boss...actually he still might be here. I don't know if he's busy right now or not though. Well goodnight!" She says cheerfully.

"Good night Tonya" I said smiling back at her.

Instead of following her out I opted to finally go and see 'the boss' as everyone called him. I didn't know how I felt about this man especially with him having his pest of a fiancé terrorizing our secretary.

He hasn't been by all day, but I'd been assured by Tonya that he had back to back meetings. Hopefully now I would get to see who I was working with.

I approached the door and raised a fist to knock. A screech suddenly stopped me in my tracks.

"No! No you can't do this! This is unfair!" I heard Iva shout.

"Sweetie, calm down look-" she screeched again "you know how much I hate when you screech at me like that. You know it's disrespectful." the man admonished softly. She screeched again.

"You don't love me!" She cried "You're not being a good dominant! You're supposed to take care of me. I have to go! Do you want me to look poor in front of my friends. What will they think if I can't go!" She screamed and I think I heard the distinct sound of a foot stomping.

"Sweetie I thought we could spend this weekend together, Isn't your heat period coming up soon?" He asked calmly even after all her shouting.

"No! No children for you since you want to treat me badly!"

"Don't say that please. I really think it's time we start trying for children." He replied in a pleading voice. "This is your twelfth heat period since we've been together and we haven't been able to try yet because you've been away shopping with your friends. Perhaps I should come with you this time, hmm? That way if you go into heat I'll be right there."

"No! You'll ruin it for us. Why are you doing this to me? You're ruining my life! Why can't you stand to see me happy?" She started to sob.

"Of course I want you happy. Shhhhhhh don't cry. I want you happy. Please stop crying, you can go. I'll give you double the amount you usually get. Just please stop crying." sniffles could be heard now through the door.

"Double? You really mean it?" I assume he either nodded or spoke even lowew. "Thank you so much! I love you." she said cheering up.

"But please, if you can. Just come home if you feel your heat period coming on. Okay?"

"Yes, yes" She says exasperatedly. Footsteps approached the door and I immediately hightailed it back to my office and slipped inside breathless.

What in Merlins name? She really was a spoiled shite. I felt a bit guilty for eavesdropping. They probably thought that most if not everyone was gone from the office why they were so loud.

It was obvious that the boss was a dominant dracken seeing as his fiancé was obviously a submissive one. The conversation that they had just minutes ago made me think otherwise...maybe she was the dominant and he was the submissive... but I read that dominants usually want to take care of their submissives so it's probabbly the other way around. Honestly...I dont know, but what I do know is that whatever he is doing should be criminal. That woman is a right bitch.

Come to think of it...she has to be submissive. That is probably why I felt uneasy about her initially not only. According to the books I'd read I was supposed to feel threatened or defensive when I come across another submissive because we are supposedly in some sort of competition to get the best dominant. At least that's what the book said.

A firm knock jolted me out of my reverie. I jumped away from the door.

"Miss Granger." A deep voice called. The same deep voice that was just trying to appease Iva. Shit it's the boss. I find myself using the same words for him that everyone else used.

I had yet to know who 'the boss' was. He rapped at the door again. I know I cant pretend I'm not here. He'll probably let himself in. I quickly ran over to my desk, dropped my bag and grabbed my notes from my top drawer. Wouldn't want to look suspicious.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and in walks a tall dark greek god.

He is definitely the dominant in that realtionship. He was no less than seven foot judging by the way he ducked into the room. His suit was well tailored and his arms and shoulders well toned. His teak almond shaped eyes were hypnotizing, I find myself lost in their depths. All the breath left my lungs and I could feel my pupils dilating, I heard more, saw more, and smelled more.

The smell was intoxicating; moroccan cedar...pure man.I stopped a longing groan from passing my lips. His skin was a delicious dark chocolate color and his features chiseled. My throat became parched. Good lord.

"You're a submissive? I had no idea. I knew I'd smelled one today but I just kept assuming it was someone who came for a consultation. You have a very nice smell." He said in a matter of fact tone. I blushed and giggled like a school girl. He approached my desk.

I blushed even more from the embarrassment of just having done that. What the hell? Snap out of it Hermione! He has a fiancé and you have Viktor.

"I haven't seen you since school. How have you been?" He asked. School? I looked up at him strangely and squinted my eyes a bit.

I looked beyond his low-cut beard and I sort of recognized the face behind it. Maybe someone I saw in passing

"I've been good, how are you...look, I'm sorry I-I just...well your face looks a bit familiar but I just can't exactly remember you." I said blushing again. I decided not to beat around the bush.

"You don't?" He asked looking surprised. "oh." he said looking a little dejected. I stood quickly.

"Hermione Granger" I said reaching out my hand for a shake "Nice to meet you Mr..." He grasped my hand with his large hot one and I tried to fight down the tingling feeling in my stomach. The heat from his hand felt really good.

"Blaise...Blaise Zabini." He said and I gasped.

* * *

Authors note: Okay so next chapter more Viktor and more explanations for Hermione. I've already started it and will try for next Saturday or Sunday. Maybe before then. Thank you guys for all of the comments and story follows. I really appreciate them.

Until next time keep calm and be positive.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters, I don't make any money off of this story.

* * *

Last time:

_"I haven't seen you since school. How have you been?" He asked. School? I looked up at him strangely and squinted my eyes a bit._

_I looked beyond his low-cut beard and I sort of recognized the face behind it. Maybe someone I saw in passing_

_"I've been good, how are you...look, I'm sorry I-I just...well your face looks a bit familiar but I just can't exactly remember you." I said blushing again. I decided not to beat around the bush._

_"You don't?" He asked looking surprised. "oh." he said looking a little dejected. I stood quickly._

_"Hermione Granger" I said reaching out my hand for a shake "Nice to meet you Mr..." He grasped my hand with his large hot one and I tried to fight down the tingling feeling in my stomach. The heat from his hand felt really good._

_"Blaise...Blaise Zabini." He said and I gasped._

* * *

Blaise bloody Zabini...I couldn't believe that that's who I worked for. I mean, sure I knew of him in school; he'd been to a few of Slughorns parties. His mother was supposedly the most beautiful witch.

I do remember that he was a right prat. I remembered him being a pretentious little troll...and I remember that Harry told us that Zabini had called Ginny a filthy blood traitor. Bigoted little bastard. I huffed as I climbed under my sheets.

He had been extremely nice to me this evening, but I had to wonder. Was it all completely fake? To be honest Shaklebolt would have probably thrown his arse in Azkaban had he even said anything remotely close to the word mudblood to me.

Yes...that was porbably why. I suspected that he knew that he should behave himself. That was why he'd been so nice. I yawned widely as I snuggled deeper into the sheets. That was enough about Zabini I thought as I close my eyes gratefully.

The rest of the week went by in a flash. I had quickly become comfortable in my new position and I'd begun to learn a lot about different creatures. For some reason I felt that I should save drackens for last. It was not that I was afraid or anything...or at least that's what I keep on telling myself. I'd picked a few books off of the shelf and I'd taken them home in hopes that on Saturday Viktor and I could look through them and he'd be able to tell me what's true and what's false.

I grabbed my handbag quickly and exited the office ready for the weekend. I couldn't believe how fast this week had gone. I was definitely looking forward to Tea at the burrow this Sunday.

"Miss Granger!" someone shouted at me. I was halted in my trek towards the big double doors. I turned to see who has called me. Zabini hurried towards me.

"I just want to thank you again for agreeing to go. Honestly I've been really busy this week and I just don't know how I would have managed had you not agreed to come." He said with a small smile.

He and I were only able to speak once this week other than our formal introduction late Monday. He'd been busy or at least that's what they'd told me over and over.

There was supposed to be a creature conference this week and the first few days were filled with overlapping seminars that Zabini wouldn't be able to attend...without a time turner that is.

We both agreed that it would be best if I tagged along and we each made and shared notes.

"It's no problem honestly. I'm really excited about the trip." I replied with a small smile. He gave me a strange look; a look that he'd been giving me the whole week actually. We hadn't been able to speak much but each time we were in the same vicinity usually across the hall or the ministry atrium I'd find him studying me his eyebrows scrunched... he'd look away each time I caught him.

"Well..I'll see you on Monday Miss Granger." He said walking past me.

"Good night" I said following him to the lift.

* * *

I'd just finished showering for bed. I quickly threw on a nude camisole top and a blue pair of pull string silky shorts. I loved how the silk felt against my skin, it was nice, and airy. A tap at my window took my attention away from fully drying my hair.

Outside my window was a large grey eagle owl. I recognized him after a few seconds as Viktors owl, Muzelli.

I let him in expecting a late night owl from Viktor. The owl swooped in as soon as I open the window giving me barely enough time to get out of the way.

He dropped the note on my bed before settling on my nightstand. He began to drink out of the glass of water I'd brought up for myself to drink during the night.

Muzelli had never been shy. Since the first day Viktor sent him he'd freely eaten my food, drank my water and slept on my bed. My mother adored him but I found him a bit...much.

I grabbed the envelope from the bed and unsealed it. I reached my fingers in but I felt no other paper but the envelope. My fingers dug in further, they came in contact with something hard and cold. I pulled the item out of the bag and examined...it was a coin.

I looked strangely at the coin bringing it closer to my face for further examination. Why would Viktor send me a euro coin? I was confused.

The coin suddenly began to glow. Before I could think to drop it, it was to late. I tried my best to gasp for breath but alas, my best wasn't good enough. I was dragged by my navel through warping space. Lights and colors collided and combined around me. Everything was blur. I landed in a crumpled heap.

Finally I was able to take in a large breath. I was Grateful...I'd never been so relieved for air or to be on solid ground again even if I was on my hands and knees. Every time I travelled by portkey it felt as if my throat was closed off, like I was being compressed; strangled by some sort of outside source.

My eyes began to adjust to the barely lit room. The only lights was that of the crackling fire to my left and the florescent moonlight shining in on the far end of the room. The fire, I noticed, was a big wood fire inlaid with brick crackling continuously beside me.

The heat from the fire was a contrast to the cool wood floor. I was sweatting...cold sweat.

My senses began to heighten immediately. I saw small dust motes floating before my eyes and large trees swaying in the heavy wind outside the window. I knew had I been only human I would not have noticed these small details. I felt a small nudge in the muscles of my back, a strong urge to release my wings.

As a war veteran this situation seemed very suspicious to me. My mind began to race through the great deal of sinister possibilities. On instinct; I quickly grabbed for my wand. My heart immediately began to race as it fell to the bottom of my stomach. My wand was not there. I didn't have on a holster, any shoes, or a pocket where it could possibly be kept.

I remembered then that I'd put it under my pillow in preparation for bed before I opened the window for Muzelli; a rookie move on my part. I could just kick myself!

'Constant Vigilance!' The words echoed in my head. Madeye Moody bless his soul was probably turning in his grave at this very moment because of my carelessness.

I should have done better. I knew better! I tried not to panic, I took deep calming breaths. I couldn't afford to lose my head. Not right now, not when I didn't know what was happening. My wandless magic was best when I was calm and if this was some sort of trap I'd need as much stealth and wandless magic as I could muster.

A movement in the corner caught my eye and my head swiftly followed the motion. My brain immediately calculated my chances. Fight or flight? It was decided that if whatever it was, was that close I would have a better chance fighting. My muscles coiled tight as adrenaline burned its way through my veins.

I swiftly turn my head towards the movement. A dark figure was casually sitting on one of the sofa chairs. The moonlight was illuminating the bottom half of the figure and the firelight was a faint glow on the left side of the figures face. A few seconds passed before I noticed then that the figure was Viktor.

I released a breath of relief as some of the tension was released from my muscles. I stayed on alert, one could never be too carefull...escpecially when unarmed. Another deep breath allowed me to smell the heady scent of pinewood and maple in the air...definitely Viktors scent. I wondered how I hadn't noticed his calming scent before.

He stood finally, coming more into the light with a bright smile on his face and his hand held out towards me. With little effort he plucked me from the ground and into his arms.

"My-o-knee" he growled his breath steaming in the crook of my neck. "I haff missed you" he said, the base of his words reverberated through his chest. He sucked in a deep breath and purred. "Mmmm." he growled hugging me tighter.

"V-Viktor" I barely breathed out as he held me tighter. He caught me off guard with his touch.

"Yes?" he said as he followed his words with a quick lick to my collarbone.

"Mmm" I found myself moaning.

I was confused as to how I went from fierce warrior ready for battle, to melting in this mans arms. Every time I was around him I had problems thinking straight. Sometimes I hated him and myself for it. I understood that he cared about me but I didn't want to be forced to feel.

I wanted to like someone on my own volition. But...is it solely my dracken or do I care for him too? I definitely knew what my dracken wanted...my instincts screamed at me to jump his bones as soon as he was near. But what do I feel?

Viktor had always been a sweet guy to me. I did like him enough to go to the Yule ball with him and to write letters to him. I think if we'd continued on the track we were on we could have probably been together. But at the time I had still wanted Ron. I felt a small pang as soon as I thought his name.

I wanted to take this slowly. I wanted us to get to know each other, explore each others personalities; likes, dislikes etcetera.

His lips descended on mine and I lost all coherent thought. Stars. There was an explosion of light blending behind my eyelids as he massaged my tongue with his. It was that substance again, the strange intoxicating wine from heaven. I had forgotten about it the last time.

He flooded my mouth with the nectar again and I moaned. He lovingly caressed my waist, my thighs and finally my center as he wrapped my legs around his waist. He ground his erection onto me in an insanely delicious rhythm. He pressed my body firmly against his and the coil that I didn't even notice had grown so tight in my stomach burst.

"Ooooh Vik-torrr..." I moaned loudly as my knickers got completely soaked. I couldn't believe I had actually cum from that. I was shocked, usually it took a bit more cajoling...at least it did when I tried on my own. But I had been wound up for the past few days...I'd just been too busy to take care of it myself.

I was barely off of my high before I felt myself being placed on a surface. My shorts and underwear were ripped away as I tried to clear my head. The faint light that I could previously see behind my lids had disappeared.

I forced my eyes open to see where the light had gone. Viktor was completely over me his wings unsheathed. They were beautiful, a striking shade of metallic silver. The temperature rose immediately; it was like his wings were my personal furnace. They began to ripple right before my eyes and I knew that he was more than aroused.

I gasped as he inserted his finger between my folds. I didn't realize how thick his fingers were until now. He removed it as quickly as he had placed it and a trail of my arousal came with it. He purred as he stuck the same finger into his mouth, my heart sped up dangerously and I blushed in embarrassment. I couldn't believe he just did that.

"Delicious" He groaned placing his head in between my thighs seemingly going for seconds. I scooted back as quickly as I could. I'd always thought about what it would be like for someone to do that to me...or for me to do that to someone else, but I was afraid. What if he doesn't like it? What if I have a strange...vagina or something? I started to feel insecure.

He came closer again and I scooted away, he tried again, once again I scooted. He grabbed my foot with a frustrated growl and pulled me towards himself.

"Viktor stop!" I said. His only response was a small growl. My arms and legs began to flail as he tried to get a good hold of me.

"Voman vill you stop!" He finally growled at me frustrated. "Vot the hell are you doing?" He looked incredulously at me.

"I-I don't know." I replied even more embarrassed. "I jus-I-I-Viktor...maybe we shouldnt...not right now at least." I sigh looking away.

"You don't vant to?" He asked. "But I-I thought that you-vell ve..." he sighed. "My sveet I dont mean to sound like asshole but I really vant this...need this. I need to mark you. It's killing me knoving that you are not yet mine."

"I'm yours Viktor." I found myself saying sincerely after finally having looked at his face. I hated to see him like this. I knew that this was hurting him. I read it. He'd be like this until we...mated. Until he could mark me as his own. The dominant submissive ratio was way off; 12 doms to 1 sub. It was very competitive and I knew that the longer I took to let him mark me the more he'd have to worry about other doms claiming me first.

Not to mention the fact that he may have thought that I didn't care for him as much because I haven't let him mark me yet. That was preposterous. I knew he thought that I didn't care for him and that I would rather be with Ron than he...but that was not true. That was when it clicked.

Of course I cared for him. I had to care for him in order to want him happy...I didn't want to hurt him in any way. I knew that this wasn't the perfect set up now but maybe if I gave it a chance, maybe I could just be happy in this new life.

Every time I thought of him, heard his name, or saw anything that reminded me of him my heart fluttered. When he was around I got butterflies in my stomach and I constantly blushed. Honestly, now that I think of it I would be sad if he left even though I tried to shun him on many occasions. He had been nothing but patient and understanding with me. He definitely deserved for me to at least try.

Plus he was definitely not bad looking. My eyes roved his body; he was tall maybe 6 foot 5, with a beautiful head of jet black hair, strong jaw, expressfull teak eyes, and a greek nose that seems like it had been broken way too many times and though his face had this-what some people would call a flaw he is even more beautiful in my eyes for it. Who was I kidding? He was gorgeous.

His shoulders were broad and his massive muscles drew my eyes in to his beautifully tanned smooth skin. His pectoral muscles made my mouth water and his abs descended into that panty soaking 'V' that every woman loved.

I gasped as my eyes slowly took in his manhood. It was thick and long. I immediately knew that this had to be a dracken trait. There was no way it would have been this big had he only only been human. It looked intimidating and...and alluring at the same time. I wanted to reach out and touch it but I knew he could do damage with it if he wanted.

My Viktor wasn't that type of man, I found myself thinking.

Wait...when did I begin referring to him as my Viktor? His member stood proudly, veins entwined around his shaft like vines on a tree. I then notice the bead of liquid that had accumulated at the tip of him and my mouth went dry.

My breathing had picked up significantly as I chanced a look at his face. I knew that there was no way that he had not caught the way I'd been ogling him. His eyes were trained on mine, lips slightly parted.

I got on my knees following his stance and reached for him; intending to make up for my behaviour a few seconds ago. Even I could admit it was a bit childish. No such luck. His left hand caught my right.

"No" He mumbled simply.

"No?" I asked completely confused. I could tell by the bulging veins and hardness of his manhood that this was exactly what he wanted.

"I-I don't vant to force...I never vant you to feel uncomfortable. I vill vait, yes." I frowned at his words. "Please dont feel guilty my sveet." He said as if he'd read my thoughts. He hugged me to his unclothed chest and once again I melted. I wondered how it would have felt for him to have done that thing to me-for him to have tasted me...or for me to...

I decided not to take 'no' for an answer. I don't know what possessed me but I practically tackled the fully grown man before depositing myself on his lap.

"_Sŭrtseto mi_. Vhat are you do-" He began but I didn't let him finish.

Softly I planted my lips to his testing the waters. My lips were gone as soon as they had come. I pulled back to gauge his reaction.

His eyes were black. Blacker than usual and they were zeroed in on my lips. His heavy laboured breath seemed to make the eerily quiet space loud again. A second kiss I placed on his lips lingering this time letting my breath fan over the soft skin of his lips. I brushed my lips gently against his. I followed that kiss by a third and a fourth each kiss as light as air and filled with apprehension.

Moments passed in the silence of the room as I waited for his reaction. He didn't disappoint. Who knew that kissing could be so arousing, so pleasurable...so beautiful. His lips were so filled with tentative need.

I felt a knot of nervous desire form in the pit of my stomach and my kisses became hesitant. Only then he decided to take charge of the kiss. It was almost a relief as I had started to feel once again self conscious. His tongue slipped between my lips as he began to massage my own with his. He deepened the kiss fully claiming my mouth. Our tongues entwined in a dance prompting moans from us both.

Just when I thought that this was the pinnacle of our kiss- that it could get no better-he flooded my mouth with his heavenly nectar. It pushed me over the edge. I gasped and wrapped my arms around him trying to get him as close to me as possible. My arousal for him was galloping through my veins and he knew.

He rested me on my back once again, his big body hovering over mine. In one swift movement he removed my shirt exposing my breast to the cool air. He hungrily assessed each one before grasping my wrist and guiding my had to his pulsing length. He hissed as my fingers came in contact with his hot flesh. His tip was velvety smooth and moist. He caressed himself with my small hand coating it in his pre-seminal juices.

He proceeded to wrap my fingers around him and began to pump in and out of them. I was mesmerized. Merlin he was huge. A strangled sound somewhere between a pant and a moan fell from his lips. He was practically fucking my hand at this point, a promise of what he planned to do to me. I could feel the veins that entwined his shaft from base to tip straining...straining for release.

"I vant to be inside you...so bad. I vant to vatch your face as I slide my cock into you. I vant to feel your legs encircling me as I fuck you." He said, his voice hoarse and strained. I felt myself become unbelievably wet.

"Then stop talking and make me yours." I panted out as he took a taunt nipple into his mouth. I moaned and he gasped.

"Are you sur-" I cut him off.

"Shut up Viktor...before I change my mind." I groaned connecting our lips again.

He flipped me over; now on top of him.

"I vant you to do it. That vay...I can not hurt you...you can stop vhenever you like." He whispered looking up at me while palming my breasts. With one hand he guided me over his length. The heat between my thighs was unbearable.

I adjusted myself until I felt comfortable and placed a hand on the bed beside him for balance. His hooded eyes watch my every move and a slight growl reverberated throughout his chest as I grasped his hot mass in my other hand and placed him at my entrance.

Slowly, centimetre by centimetre I slid down his shaft.

"I cant do it!" I groaned after only receiving his head. I felt so full. I felt like I was being stretched to my limit.

He looked devastated. My heart clenched and I felt like such a bitch leading him on this way. What kind of person works someone up to this point only to disappoint?

"M-M Mia...I." He sighed. "Let me get my vand. I vill lubricate you more, yes?" I felt terrible. I could see the desperation on his face as he made the suggestion. "Accio _zhezŭl_". He muttered.

With one hand he eased me off of him and with the other and a whispered spell, his manhood was coated with a shiny viscous substance. He looked pensive for a second and did it again, coating himself even more.

"You seemed so vet before. I should have taken more time to prepare you my sveet. Vill this do?"He asked motioning to his now lubricated length with his eyes. "I promise I vill take my time. Please?" He questioned with pleading eyes. "I vant to claim you...I vill make you feel good. Please?" While saying all of this he had been bringing me closer and closer to his glistening head seeming to be waiting for me to stop him rather than me giving my consent.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to do this but I was scared. I kept quiet as he lowered me. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out as he seemed to move faster than I was previosly...inch by inch. So full! I felt his thick hot flesh pulsing within my walls and splitting me open the deeper he went.

"Mine" He groaned as his eyes begin to roll. "Fuuck!...so tight."

Suddenly I was flipped on to my back. He spread my legs even wider as he eased his way inside. I gasped at the new angle. In one long slow thrust he was inside me as far as he was able. A choked sob made its way out of my throat.

"It hurts" I gasped out as a few tears trailed down my face.

"I knov, I knov my sveet. It vill be better soon. I promise. Just breathe and relax." I was tense. My muscles were coiled and I was steadily on my way to a panic attack. "Relax..." he breathed into my ear as he slowly began to thrust. I took a strangled breath. I felt so full. The pressure was almost unbearable.

He continued on in a slow pace, while I focused on my breathing, while I focused on relaxing. It helped, the breathing. I timed it with the rhythm of his strokes, in, out, in, out, slowly. With each deep measured breath the pain lessened.

It was not so bad now.

He captured a nipple between his lips and gave me a soft nip. It hurt s-so...good. I gasped at the sensation.

Each thrust filled me up so completely. My clit began to ache.

A soft inhuman whine left my throat and with that Viktors fingers were on me. I gasped as he soothed the ache, as his thumb gave my swollen bundle of nerves the attention I so desperately wanted.

"Viktor" I gasped out as I began to tingle from his ministrations. He took advantage of my momentary pleasure to capture my lips in a soft sensual kiss. His tongue skillfully massaged mine.

"Yesss" He groaned into my mouth as I experimentally trust back at him.

His thrust were now a mixture of pressure, pain...and pleasure. I groaned as he slowly reentered me. The coil in my stomach began to once again tighten. Slowly, patiently he thrusted in and out. Something in me snaped. I wanted more.

"Viktor..." I whined my voice sounded foreign to me.

"Yes my sveet?" His voice...deep and hoarse, filled with restraint. I didn't like it. I purred as I ran a finger up and down his pectoral muscles. I noticed then that my claws were unsheathed and that there were a few splotches of transparent scales on my hand.

"More" I gasped impatiently as I gave a particularly hard thrust.

"I vant you to enjoy this. I vant to take it slov. Aren't you enjoying yourself sveet?" He emphasized by giving me a long smooth stroke that sent tingles up my spine.

"Ahh mmmm...More!" I demanded stubbornly.

"As you vish." He replied picking up the pace. I couldn't help but to moan wantonly. Gods! It was like I was on fire. Every nerve ending in my body had become a live wire.

"My mate likes it rough. More?" He asked and I nodded without a thought. He sped up a little. "Fuuuuuckk" he mumbled a few words in bulgarian that I had no hope of ever understanding.

"Faster...harder. I'm not a china doll, you wont break me...I promise" I gasped out looking deep into his eyes. I was surprised at myself, but I could tell that this was instinct. It was supposed to be a mating ritual after all. I was not sure how it all worked but I was sure that this must be a part of it.

He looked conflicted.

"Please Viktor I need you. Let go...dominate me, fuck me...mark me, please. Make me yours..." I pled. I was aching for his touch. I wanted his hands everywhere.

He grabbed my waist and slipped the other hand behind my back grasping my shoulder for leverage as he began to guide me faster, and harder over his length.

"Oh Viktorr... Please don't stop" I moaned. He didn't.

His only response was to hold me tighter. He pounded me into the mattress. I gasped and pled and moaned and begged until he pushed me over the edge; the edge of reason, the edge of reality, the edge of sanity.

My teeth pierced the muscular skin of his chest as that was all I could reach on his big body. He growled, a victorious sound as I licked the wound I made lovingly. His thrusts were erratic now.

I whined for...well I wasn't sure, but he knew. He gave it to me. Right on the bend of my neck. His long canines pierced my skin and I felt complete. With a mighty growl he emptied himself inside me.

All I remembered was a slow burn at my neck before the darkness claimed me.

* * *

The light disturbed the peacefulness behind my eyelids. I yawned and stretched languidly as my eyes fluttered open. The barely there light shined through a dip in the mountain directly through the bay windows. That was when I remembered where I was.

I looked over my shoulder as I heard a light snore. Viktor was sprawled on the other side of the bed as naked as the day he was born and dead to the world.

I quickly took a glance around the foreign room. The walls were an off cream colour and the fixtures were all a magnificent dark wood; rosewood possibly. The floors were as dark as the fixtures. The room was large; the west wall was dominated by a large crackling fieldstone fireplace and the east dominated by the big bay windows that allowed my sleep to be disturbed. The only colour other than dark wood and off-white I notice was on the bed.

The quilt that covered us both -in Viktors case; partially- was a beautiful collage of colors; reds, blues, and oranges in an intricate traditional Bulgarian design. The wide platform bed was covered by cerulean blue bed sheets and it felt feathery soft yet firm.

I stretched once again and swung my legs off the side of the bed. The floor was extremely cool. It was a stark contrast to the warm sheets. I shivered a bit before deciding to get up. I stretched again after I got up releasing a monstrous yawn.

I was tempted to go back to bed and snuggle under the warmth of the sheets but I knew at that point my mind wouldn't rest. I'd woken up in a new place with many thoughts running through my head and too many questions to ask.

Something monumental happened last night, something that I never thought in a million years could happen to me...my brain shut off. Initially I was over thinking everything, and then...I was too far gone. I only wanted to feel him; on me, in me, his hands everywhere.

A warming tingle traveled up my spine to...my mark. He marked me last night. My heart fluttered at the thought. I reached for the spot at my neck where he left his mark. It was sensitive.

I winced. The skin was swollen. I could feel the prominent welts and ridges that his teeth left there.

"It vill be sore for few days. I am sorry sveet, there is nothing we can put on it. It vill have to heal on it's ovn" he said startling me, his voice was filled with sleep. I had no idea he was awake.

"Merlin Viktor...wear a bell or something." I said removing my hand from my chest.

"Vhot?" He questioned his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He sleep filled face and mussed hair was so cute. "You think I'm cute. I don't think cute is vord I vould use...roguishly handsome...manly, things like that, yes?" He said with a smirk. I couldn't believe I'd said that out loud. God take me now.

"So...uhhh...tell me more...more about us, where do we come from, what's it like to be a dracken?" I successfully change the subject.

"Get in" he said lifting the covers and beckoning me with his hand. The warmth was calling to me with a sweet cozy melody it beckoned me, I couldn't resist climbing into the warm sheets. "Come" he said as he pulled me into his side.

"Viktor..." I whined as I struggled to get out of his hold.

"Vhot do you vant to knov?"

"Everything" I sighed giving in and relaxing into him.

"Vell, ve are dragon kind. Buuuut you already knov that...I think it vill be easier is you ask and I ansver yes?"

"Okay...my wings? Are they like yours now?"

"Depends...you vill have to check. Sometimes it happens...is not necessity though. This only happens with some submissives...It only happens because some subs have to feed off of their dominant partner energy. This vill give the submissive some characteristics of her dominant."

"What? Are you saying that I'm leaching off of your energy Viktor...middle name that I don't know yet Krum" I replied calling him out on his lie.

"It's Miloš"

"What?" I replied confused.

"My middle name...it's Miloš."

"Milosss..."I test it out on my tongue.

"No no my sveet." He says laughing. "I see I am not the only one vith pronounciation problem my Hemyovn. You say like 's' 'h'...shhh is pronounced 'Me-losh' not 'Milosss'"

"Me-losh"

"Good...Hermy..uhhh. I vill vork on it, yes?"

"Yes...now tell me more."

"Vell I vas not kidding about the energy. Is like...Vell- vhen a submissive is pregnant, she vill need her mates body fluids to keep the baby healthy and to keep her strong. Same thing. Some submissive need energy to keep them strong."

"So I really am stealing your energy right now?" I asked, not knowing how to feel about that.

"I don't knov...you tell me. Only some need it."

"Well how would I know if I needed it?" I asked even more confused.

"You'd knov if you vere doing it. Trust me." I was not exactly satisfied with his answer but I wanted to know more...I'd ask him more about that later.

"Right...ummm...oh yeah. What is that thing in your mouth?"

"Vhat thing?" He sounded confused.

"That liquid thing? When we kiss I taste it...well it's-"

"Intoxicating?" He asked and I nodded into his chest. "Is my venom."

"V-Venom!" I screeched. "Why the hell are you putting venom in my mouth? Isn't that dangerous?" I asked horrified.

"I vould never hurt you...my venom is only harm to others...not my ovn submissive...or any subissive. It is good for you; can heal your cuts, is good for stomach ache, very good for you vhen you become pregnant." He replied snuggling me tightly.

"Ohhh..." I blushed."What about the "punishments"" I said in a mocking voice using my finger as air quotes "that the books keep talking about. I mean that seems a bit far fetched dont you think?"

"I don't think spankings vill be a problem. You vill be good for me vont you sveet?" he asked placing a kiss to my temple.

"Wait...so dominants really beat their submissive?" I asked incredulous.

"Not beat...punish...is different. Only if you give me rea-"

"Don't even say 'reason' Viktor. How could there ever be a reason for that? It's barbaric! I-"

"Stop." He said as he sat up and brought me with him."You vant information, yes?" He pushed my chin upwards so that I was looking into his eyes. "Don't you?" I nodded. "You vant the truth right?" I nodded. "Vell sometimes ve do not like the truth but that doesn't change the fact that it is the truth. Ve are very jealous and possessive creature...ve especially the dominants can be very hard headed. I vill admit especially vith your personality you vill piss me off at times...and I von't lie to you, I vill punish you if I have. I almost had to do so already before ve vere even mates. It's instinct."

"Almost?" I said beginning to get annoyed. I'm not some child he can put in time out or spank as he has a like.

"Yes almost." He said looking and sounding annoyed now.

"When was this?" I replied my eyes hooded in annoyance.

"That disrespectful sound you vere making at your mothers house." He spat out. "Never do that again."

"What sound?" I snorted "I don't remember...ohhhhh" I said as he did a very poor immitation of the inhuman sound I'd made on the night he showed up unannounced to my parents house. It was the first time I realized that he was like me...that he was a dracken.

-memory-

_Spinning like lightning I faced him. My nose literally met the his belly. I was miles smaller than he was but that didn't phase me. With the help of my anger my resolve held strong. I stepped to the right of him and bared teeth. An inhuman screech I didn't know I was capable of making passed my lips._

_His face immediately shifted from calm to mildly annoyed at the sound._

_"Leave!" I spat pointing toward the door. His only reaction was the annoyed look on his face. "I didn't invite you! You're not welcome! Leave!" I shouted and the same screeching sound erupted from my throat once again only with more venom._

_In a movement that I barely caught, he was suddenly over me. He grabbed my hair and pulled, my head snapped back until my face was fully skyward facing him._

_His teeth were bared and he looked pissed. Suddenly my rage deflated into panic...unadulterated fear, and-and the need to submit._

_That's when it hit me, like a ton of bricks or a shovel to the face. He was a dracken. He was trying to mate with me. How could I have been so slow? Oh dear god there was a pissed off dominant dracken in my dining room._

_"I haff put aap vith your insolence enough!" He snarled his accent thickening further. "You may not be my mate yet but I vill not be disrespected! How dare you challenge me like that? You vill apologize to me now!" He was breathing like a pissed off bull and I was hyperventilating like a terrified rabbit._

_"Now!" He snarled. There was a knot in my throat that was preventing any sound from passing. I could only gape and stare in horror._

_My heart felt as though it was about to hammer it's way out of my chest._

_"V-victor...I I." The jumbled words left my mouth without my permission._

_"Do you vont to be punished? How dare you threaten me that vay?" He said incredulously. "How dare you disrespect me like that!"_

_"I-I...I don't know what you're talking about." I was truly confused. I could not find a threat in anything I said. All I did was ask him to leave._

-end of memory-

I gasped.

"Well I-I uh Viktor. It's just a noise. Surely it can't be that serious." I remembered that I'd heard that sound before. I'd heard my boss' fiance make that sound at him and I thought it was obnoxious. I guess I could see why he would take it as disrespectful...but still it didn't warrant a beating.

"Sveet...I don't vant to argue. Do you have anymore question?" He completely ignored what I said. I huffed but continued to ask questions still.

"Fine...ummm...I dont know...What about previous lovers? I saw where it said that previous lovers could make a submissive barren." he stiffened.

"Have you been vith another?" He asked his voice tight.

"Does it matter?" I asked testily.

"Ansver the question." He replied simply his voice deathly quiet.

" So what...are you going to leave me?" I said sarcastically. A small voice in the back of my mind warned me, it told me not to piss him off.

"Please tell me you didn't" He pled looking devastated. "Her..my-ovn...I-" He sighed. "Tell me vho. Vho took my mates innocence? Vho deflovered you?" I didn't answer. He was breathing heavy now. His face shifted from annoyed to livid in a matter of seconds.

"Vho vas it? My mate you knov hov long I haaf vaited for you?" I could tell he was getting even more pissed...his accent thickened "You let other men fondle you...see you the vay I haff?" A puff of smoke left his mouth startling me.

_"_Viktor I-I didn't. It was just a question." I couldn't help the anger as it burned its way through my veins. I felt the stong need to pacify him, to reassure him but my anger was stronger. I tried to snuff it out to...reason with him "I was just curious... I swear. I saw it in a book and I wanted to know if it was true...well now I know it must be." A tear rolled down my cheek. I was hurt...I was more than hurt but my tears were not of sadness but of anger. The look of disgust on his face fueled it.

"I never knew that I was a dracken. I just found out Viktor! What if I did huh? What would you have me do? Hmmm, am I no good now?" I screamed, though the thought of him leaving did something to my insides...something I didn't like, something I haven't felt since Ron got married.

My heart was never fully repaired...not after Ron. Viktor took the pieces and I didn't notice, took them in the dead of night and held them together for me. I was not ready for this kind of pain again. I couldn't handle it. Not so soon.

I hated to admit it but, I didn't want to leave...I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want to let go. My heart shattered into a million pieces at the thought. I slowly felt the evidence of one of my panic attacks creeping up on me...I hadn't had one of these in a while. Everything went black.

* * *

_Translations:_

_zhezŭl- Is bulgarian for wand._

_sŭrtseto mi-my heart_

*******Also sorry but it needs some major edits. This chapter especially as I was rushing to get it to you guys. Fear not, I will go back through and edit all of the chapters.-Until next time keep calm and be positive. **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. I don't make any money off of this story.

* * *

*********************Please note that I changed the ending of the last chapter. Explanation below in authors note.**

_Last Time:_

_"Viktor I-I didn't. It was just a question." I couldn't help the anger as it burned its way through my veins. I felt the stong need to pacify him, to reassure him but my anger was stronger. I tried to snuff it out to...reason with him "I was just curious... I swear. I saw it in a book and I wanted to know if it was true...well now I know it must be." A tear rolled down my cheek. I was hurt...I was more than hurt but my tears were not of sadness but of anger. The look of disgust on his face fueled it._

_"I never knew that I was a dracken. I just found out Viktor! What if I did huh? What would you have me do? Hmmm, am I no good now?" I screamed, though the thought of him leaving did something to my insides...something I didn't like, something I haven't felt since Ron got married._

_My heart was never fully repaired...not after Ron. Viktor took the pieces and I didn't notice, took them in the dead of night and held them together for me. I was not ready for this kind of pain again. I couldn't handle it. Not so soon._

_I hated to admit it but, I didn't want to leave...I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want to let go. My heart shattered into a million pieces at the thought. I slowly felt the evidence of one of my panic attacks creeping up on me...I hadn't had one of these in a while. Everything went black._

* * *

My eyes opened suddenly adjusting to the barely lit room. A dimly crackling fire was the first thing that came into view. It cast a light glow onto the room.

I sat up quickly remembering where I was. Slowly, the events of the day came trickling back to me. Was I dreaming? Did I imagine all of that? I didn't even know what time it was, what day it was even.

Large arms encased me in that moment causing a frightened yelp to escape my throat.

"Shhhh mate. Did I frighten you?" Viktor said his voice sleep filled. Warm lips settled at the base of my neck. "Are you okay?" He whispered. His breath caused the hairs on my neck to stand at attention.

"D-did we have sex?" I blurted barely thinking before I spoke. My mind was still a confused mess. Oh Merlin, why did I say that? I internally face palmed myself. Where is my brain to mouth filter? He chuckled.

"And here I vas thinking that you liked it. Clearly I did not do a very good job seeing as you have to ask that question." He mumbled not mentioning a thing about my loss of purity to another man. Could it be? Maybe the sex was real but the whole fiasco after was just a dream. One could only hope. I was never really a fan of diviation but the stars must finally be in my favor.

"I didn't mean to startle you _bonbonche_." He said as he nuzzled my neck. "I vas just so angry at the thought of some other man defiling you. I...vell I am not so shallov. I vill not leave. I've vanted you too long to leave you nov because of something you didnt knov. You did not knov vhat you vere and is okay. I've vanted you for so long...I hope you are not upset vith me. I really am sorry for the vay I acted. " He said so sincerely as he hugged me tighter. My heart plummeted...What did he just say?

Oh of course. I laughed humorlessly. Ahh...so it wasn't a dream afterall. Aren't I just lucky...Just once, I'd love for things to go my way. One time, Is that so much to ask? Why is it that shite always happens to me? I'm like a bloody shite magnet...a litter box.

The pity was literally flowing from his last statement. I didn't want his pity...I didn't need it, he could keep it to his damn self.

"You don't have to you know...I don't want to deprive you of the chance of having children." I found myself saying with more spite than necessary. I sighed...he didn't deserve my anger he was just trying to be nice. It was not that I didn't think about this possibility. I'd read in one creature book that sex with a human could make a submissive barren, but sex with other creatures would be fine and in another I'd read that sex with anything but a dracken could cause infertillity, and in another I'd read that a submissives fertillity was not based on who he or she had sex with. Honestly, I didnt know what to believe... I guess I knew now. It was funny that someone who was classed as a know-it-all who actually wanted to know it all didn't want to know this piece of information. I could have done without knowing...would have preffered to not know.

I'd never thought of myself as a mother type...I'd never given much thought to it in the past, with school work, voldemort, training to become a healer and other things that were high on my list of priorities. A slow burn started at the corner of my eye and my vision blurred for a moment until the offending mass leaked down my cheek.

Was I crying? I swiped furiously at my eyes. How could I cry about something I once deemed so unimportant...so insignificant. Surely this must be some sort of fluke in my brain, neurons transmitting the wrong signals...some sort of malfunction with my tear ducts.

"Don't cry _bonbonche_." He shushed as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I'm not crying." I muttered stubbornly through my teeth as the evidence traitorously burned their way down my cheeks. His only response was a long sigh as he cudded me even closer. As soon as the warmth of his chest enveloped me and my lungs filled with his scent I calmed a bit.

"Viktor just..." I sighed.

"It's strange..." He interrupted me. "you smell so fertile." He mumbled the barely intelligible words into my hair as he continued to nuzzle me. I knew his words were not meant for me but they stumped me just the same. Sometimes he could say the weirdest things. My curiosity got the best of me.

"I-I...smell fertile? What do you mean by that?" He froze.

"Vell...it's just. vell you smell so...so..." He sighed. I could tell that he was having a hard time articulating what he meant. He piqued my intrest and unluckily for him I wanted answers.

"I just...I really can't explain the smell. Dominants...ve can smell fertility. It is in your skin...it is embedded. The smell is so strong on you. It is like drug" He growled as he resumed nuzzling my hair with his nose. "So sveet..." He tutted. "My senses have never been vrong before. Maybe I need check-up." He said releasing a frustrated growl.

It was silent for a bit. I had a feeling he was lost in his thoughts. I had many more questions to ask but I opted to leave him to them...sometimes the recess of your mind was better than reality could ever be. I'd escaped there on many occasions.

"Did you use a cordon?" He finally asked after a few minutes of silence. There he goes again with his weird comments.

"A what?" I asked confused. What in the world was he talking about?

In his silence I'd had time to think. I had time to think about the implications of the situation. The sadness was cracking through the warmth of his hold. So much so that when he was ready to talk I was trying to hold myself together. All these years I thought that all I needed was a great job and good books. When my mother used to get upset about not being able to have another child I never understood it. Who would want so many children if they had a fantastic job and so many other fullfiling things in life?

I'd never really felt the urge to be a mother, and I thought that it would not bother me if I did not have kids. I thought that my life would be too busy...to hectic to even consider having children in the forseeable future much less at all. That was, of course, until I found out that I may not be able to get the one thing I thought that I didn't want.

There was a void in my chest for the lost children...the children I'd never have. The children that weren't even missed or wanted until that very moment. Life was truly cruel. As the saying goes you never knew what you had until it was gone.

"You know...the rubber sleefe muggles use on their penis to prevent pregnancy instead of potion or spell."

"Ohhhh...a condom." I replied halfheartedly. I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up...I wanted to sleep and pretend that my life wasn't as complicated as it had recently become. The blissfully unaware state of the dream world was much better than the nightmere that was my life...even if my dreams were sometimes filled with animalistic cackle of Bellatrix.

"Yes...that. Did you use one? Maybe if you use...it vas like barrier...maybe vill prevent infertillity." He replied sounding hopeful. I hated that I had to shoot him down.

"No...I don't think so. Believe it or not it was a spur of the moment thing...I don't think McLaggen would hav-"

"Mclaggen" He growled cutting me off. His arms tightened almost to the point of pain. "Cormac?" He hissed in question. His hold made it barely possilble for me to nod. A dissaproving whine left his throat.

"Vhy? Vhy vould you make that disgusting excuse for a svine see you that vay...in such a vulnurable state. Mclaggen is a troll." He growled. "He's a slimey litte-"

"Bottom feeder?" I supplied. "Yes I know. I don't know what I was thinking." I sighed. He snorted in agreement.

"Vell you are definitely not infertile nov." He mocked sarcastically. I didn't like his tone. I was ashamed enough already that I let that cur into my knickers, I didn't need him making me feel worse about myself. A tear made its way down my cheek without my permission. I struggled in his hold. He lessened his pressure but didn't let go.

"What-Viktor are you trying to be spiteful?" I spat finally giving up when his arms would not give way. I fought back the tears furiously. No more tears over something I couldn't control "I'm here...feeling like absolute shite and all you can do is be a sarcastic asshat? Are you serious right now? Are you mocking me? What do you mean by that?" I said. My voice barely cracked and of that, I was proud.

I fought even harder to get out of his hold. His warmth...his scent...it was all too confusing, it calmed me and I wanted to be mad damnit! "Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me." He growled quietly. He loosened his hold a bit more but still did not completly let go. I was now able to look up at his face. He looked annoyed. "My-ow-" He began.

"No, don't tell me what to do...I'm not a petulent child." I replied stubbornly...my reply only required me to pout my lips, cross my arms, and stomp my foot to look like exactly what I denied being.

"Child no, Submissive yes. I am your dominant and you vill shov me respect." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Listen here-" I began but he spoke over me.

"Nov vhat I vas saying before you rudely interupted me vas that if Mclaggen vas the only ma-...I mean boy" he said distasefully "You've been vith then ve need not vorry about children."

"What do you mean? What do you mean we need not worry?" I asked. With every word I was even more confused. He just gave me the impression that I would not be able to have any children. The only way that that would be possible is if...ohhhhh. "Unless of course Mclaggen is a dominant dracken too..."

"Brava my little bonbonche. He is." He said with disgust.

"Wow..." I didn't realize my limbs were so weighed down with the the thought of infertilitty. As soon as my brain processed his reply I felt an immense relief. The weight slowly lifted.

I felt a spark of...excitement. Yes excitement...Can you Imagine? Hermione Granger excited at the prospect of having a crying, pooing, vomiting bundle of joy...

Though thinking more about it, I found it strange. It was strange that the person who took my virginity was in fact a dominant dracken. It did not seem like a simple coincidence.

"Don't you find that weird?" I found myself asking.

"That he is dracken? Yes. If anything he should have been born goblin...or troll." He muttered in response.

"Viktor. You know thats not what I meant." I admonished him. "I mean... it's strange isn't it? You and he, both dominant drackens take notice to me and suddenly I'm a dracken too." I speculated.

"Vell it vasn't exactly sudden bonbonche. You are very gorgeous lady. I doubt you being dracken had anything to do vith Mclaggen or myself...and as for inheritance, it is not even contageous, its inherited. As for me...I'd never seen anyone so beautiful, and so bright. That's alvays been a turn on for me. Vell...maybe it did help that even then you smelled very...fertile." He said now looking at me in hunger.

"Vhot do you say ve start making babies, yes?" He said grasping my bum causing me to jump. I didn't even notice that he'd moved his hand. I batted it away.

"Come here my Mia, my bonbonche" He growled softly as he pulled me up the bed and placed me under him. He slid between my thighs, his big body looming over mine, his warm breath fanning my cheek. "Are you still sore?" He asked as his tongue laved at the hot skin of my neck. I whimpered and he chuckled.

"Shhhh...don't vorry. I vill take care of you, yes. I vill be so gentle"

"Viktor" I whined and pouted. I wasn't finished talking. "That's not what I meant" He nipped my bottom lip with his teeth.

"Vhat...vhat did you mean?" His lust filled voice floated into my ear.

"I didn't mean that I thought it was contageous. I simply meant that maybe having you, Mclaggen and Merlin knows how many other drackens around me awakened it...granted it was awakened years later. But I worked at a hospital so there could have been many more for all I know. I mean how many women are there with dracken herritage? My parents are clearly not drackens...I'm muggle. Does it-" I was going a mile a minute.

"Too much talk. Later." He growled as he captured my lips in a searing kiss.

The room was illuminated by a bright light that caused Viktor to emit a mighty growl, my eyes immediately found the bright mare standing in the corner of the room.

"Her-Hermione?" The Ginny sounding light asked hesitantly as she took in the scene before her. "Whats...whats going on here?" She paused, the suspicion was heavy in her voice.

"Never mind...Your parents have been worried sick. They said that you'd dissapeared last night and havent come home since." Shit! My parents. Oh god I could have at the very least written them. I didn't even think too much about it to be honest...Viktor just does my head in. Christ on a cruth I'm a shitty daughter. "Get your arse up." Ginny urged. "...and I hope for an explanation later." she said after a brief pause.

"Oh Merlin" I groaned. "I'm so sorry I didnt even think...mum probably had cow. Viktor Get up." I tapped at his chest. "Get up, get up! I have to go." I hurried him to no avail. He didn't budge.

"...but vhy. They knov vhere you are nov...no need to leave." He implored.

"Viktor" I whined when he didnt budge. "I cant stay. I need to go."

* * *

After much arguing we ended on the compromise of me promising to come and see him later on today. That was of course only after I'd given him my full itinerary for the day. He wanted to know; where I was going, who I would be with, and how long I would be there. He insisted that as my dominant it was his right to know where I was at all times "to keep me safe" was his excuse. I grudgingly gave him the information after he reminded me that I had a frantic mother waiting at home.

My mother as expected was very happy and relieved that I was safe but after she got over the relief she was promptly pissed off. I got an earful on how even though I am an adult my actions were irresponsible and how I knew better and that I should have at least called. I really did feel quite guilty.

I spent the day cleaning and tweaking things around the house. I'd felt a growing sense of unease since I'd left Viktors house. I tried to push it down and ignore it though I knew I was missing him but we'd only been apart for a short while and I ket on reminding myself that I was not the clingy type. I didn't know how I could go from pushing someone away to feeling attached to them in such a short space of time. I'd found myself wondering what Viktor was doing at various times of the day.

When I'd promised to come and see him at six I'd completely forgotten that I'd already promised that I'd attend tea at the burrow. Over lunch my my brought it up...it was a good thing too becase I knew that I'd be hunted down for missing something that I'd promised to attend at the burrow.

The choice was easy...after I'd come home I expected to see the Weasley brood and Harry. My mother, however, informed me that she'd only informed Ginny of my absence, assuming that I was with her.

I was pretty sure that Ginny already told everyone what happened. I was dreading the conversation, but I knew that with these things it was better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later. They were probably all a little upset with me for for having my parents and them worry about my safety for naught. Missing the dinner would definitely not help.

The choise was easy. I wrote a quick letter to Viktor, apologizing for my intended absence then threw on a light coat before apparating to the burrow.

I appeared at the designated area in the large overgrown garden. The knomes nearby scattered uppon my arrival. I made my way up the narrow cut path and throught the back door of the burrow directly into the kitchen.

"Oooh Hermione dear you're here." Molly said over her shoulder as she added various ingredients and stirred the pot. "Can you grab the roast out of the oven for me dear? Dinner will be ready in a bit." She called out. I breathed a sigh of relief as I was now positive from Mollys greeting that Ginny hadn't told her how she'd caught me earlier that day.

I grabbed the roast out of the oven and levitated it to the table then I grabbed the tableware and started to set it. I always liked to arrive a little early to help Molly out with dinner and preperations for big family meals. I loved spending time with Molly, the burrow was like a second home to me...even after Ron married Padma. Molly was the only one who seemed to stop walking on eggshells around me when it came to Ron, though she'd continuosly ask when I would settle down and give her more grand children. That I could handle, but the guilty look from Ron and the pittying stares from the rest I couldn't deal with.

"Oh thank you dear." The others will be here soon. We both placed the colossal amount of food food an the antiquated table that strained under the weight. I had long learned that Molly used enchantments to keep the table standing.

I loved how homely the burrow was. It was small but cozy and very welcoming. Though all of Mollys children including her adopted; Harry and myself, have tried to buy her new things and in the Georges cases a new house she was content with the burrow and the simple things in life. Honestly, I was happy she stayed. This place held many memories for me, both good and bad, but memories none the less.

The burrow soon began to fill. Everyone took their seats around the magically enhanced table. The table strained under the weight of the food and looking around at everyones content faces, I knew why I came. Even after Ron moved on I could not bare to stop coming. The burrow was, afterall, my second home. We all tucked in heartily.

"So Hermione, how is work? I heard that you left St. Mungos and got a new post at the ministry." Charlie said with a mouth full of food. A lot of the Weasley men seemed to have similar eating habits. A few occupants hummed in agreement to his question.

"Well as you may have heard I am now the deputy head for the 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' and I really like it there. There is so much to learn. I thought I knew a lot about creatures but I'd obviously been in the dark. It's great, everyone is so welcoming and accommodating. The hours are great too...it's not shift work like St. Mungos" I sighed smiling.

"Well it fits. Especially with that spew thing you liked to do in school." Padma commented.

"S.P.E.W" I corrected. Snickers could be heard around the table. I blushed slightly.

"Well I'm glad to hear it" Molly commented. "Now that you have more free time and less of an erratic schedule you can finally-" Molly began.

"Mom" Ginny cut her off. She'd been giving me looks all night that told me that I was not off the hook.

"What? I'm just saying." Molly said. She always took every chance to remind me to start dating. I knew she meant well...my own mother did the same thing.

"She's right you know my dear." Andromeda piped in while she fed tedy a scoop of potatoes. "Time to start looking...you eggs won't last forever you know." I blushed a deeper shade.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Harry said just as red as I was. "I'd rather not think about Hermione's eggs, thanks." He said looking thoroughly embarassed.

"Really ladies I'm quite alr-" A firm knock sounded at the door. We all looked up. Who could that be? Everyone who was invited was present and accounted for.

"Ooo could zat be?" Fleur whispered. Bill put a protective hand around her heavily pregnant belly and whispered something to her to which she hesitantly nodded. He then gave me a strange look. The same look he'd given me when he'd just arrived. The intensity of his stare made me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well I'd better go see who that is" Arthur said standing. Harry stood with him and everyone was tense. The normally noisy burrow was suddenly quiet.

I smelled him before I saw him. Arthur entered the room with and awkward smile followed by a confused looking Harry and a grinning Viktor. My heart beat slowed and I could hear the powerful 'tumps' in my ear. What the hell was he doing here? He ducked into the room.

"Hallo everyone. Is nice to see you all again." The room was quiet. "I bring vine and flowers for you Mrs Veasley." he said as his large hands handed over the offerings which Molly hesitantly took.

"Krum." Bill said tightly. Molly immediately gave him an admonishing look, never one to make others feel unwelcome.

"Viktor, what a nice...surprise." Molly said laughing awkwardly.

"Surprise?" He asked looking genuinely confused. "Ahhh...so she did not tell you to expect me."

"She?" Molly asked as my throat got tighter, my tongue heavier. I could not talk. I felt as if I was about to have another panic attack. That'd be twice in two days.

"Bonbonche" he said now looking at me. "You did not inform her of my arrival. If I am intruding Mrs. Veasly I vill leave if you prefer." he finished looking back at her. Molly looked back and forth between Viktor and myself.

"She...she invited you?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but practice has been taking a lot of my time lately. I think is my fault...I don't believe she expected to see me today." The lie rolled perfectly right off of his tongue. I would have believed him had I not known the truth myself. "My presence has been a bit lacking as of late I'm affraid."

"Ohh...well" Molly giggled excitedly as she looked at me. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do later. "Have a seat." She said conjuring a chair next to mine. "Make room" she said to the others. He sat and placed a tender kiss to my head and another to my lips. I wanted to recoil but I could not move. I was in shock. This time both Andromeda and Molly tittered.

"Well go on, don't be shy. Help yourself my dear." Molly urged. She didn't have to tell him twice. Viktors plate was soon overflowing with food.

"Mrs Veasley, this roast is simply the best." Viktor complimented with his mouth full. His table manners were as bad as the Weasley boys.

"I'm glad you like it dearie." Molly commented. "And please...call me Molly." She told him.

* * *

Dinner was horrible. The only people who found it in them to talk were; Viktor, Molly, and Andromeda. I'd simply settled on stirred my food around the plate due to my loss of appetite. The enormous lump in my throat would not allow me to eat.

Everyone else was silent. It was a tense sort of silence, a silence that I did not expect. Shock would have been an undersatndable reaction...but not this. Everyone but the two aforementioned ladies, either looked upset or uneasy. I couldn't understand the reaction.

They knew Viktor, they liked Viktor...as far as I knew at least. It was not like I'd brought Draco Malfoy to dinner for goodness sakes.

Viktor wasn't a death eater, a voldemort sympathizer, or a pureblood extremist or anything of the sort. If I did not know better, I would have thought that he did not notice their behavior towards him. Their reactions only made me more uneasy.

Bill's stare was the worst of all. I'd have to ask Viktor what was the situation between them...of course, only after I killed him for showing up uninvited. Still his behaviour towards him was strange.

He and Fluer invited Viktor to their wedding for merlins sake and Bill was now looking at him as if he didn't know if he was too disgusted to touch him or if he wanted to throttle him. The weight of my gaze must have alerted Bill to my stare as his eyes immediately found mine.

His unforgiving look that he'd directed at Viktor quickly morphed into something softer...a gentle look of pity. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and dropped my gaze.

"Bonbonche" Viktor whispered quietly into my ear causing me to start. "Is everything alright?" He whispered as his large arm wrapped around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. The heat of his body warmed me from the inside out and I wanted to melt into him. But I didn't...my brain would not allow me the relaxation. "Are you not feeling vell? You haff barely touched your food my darling." He said placing a tender kiss to sesitive skin of my ear. I trembled in his grasp.

"Viktor" I reprimanded...quietly...weakly. "I'm fine..." I replied attempting to discretely maneuver from his arm.

"Is it the volf? Has he made you uncomfortable?"

"The wolf?" Bill growled increadulously...either Viktor forgot he had increased hearing or he just didn't care. "It's harldy me that she needs to be mindful of you barmy bastard. Is that how you get your kicks? By luring young girls into sadistic relationships? Why don't you take your scaly reptillian claws off of her." He growled. The whole room was silent. I suspected that everyone was as shocked as I was.

The tension permeated the air...I could hardly breathe. A cold laugh passed Viktors lips. The sound sent chills down my spine, his aura had immediately shifted with Bill's harsh words.

"Come love...ve are not velcome here." He said calmly as he stood to his full hight pulling me out of my chair.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." Bill growled slamming his hands on the table as he stood. The next moments happened fast, too fast, my brain was hardly able to keep up.

* * *

I stumbled as I made my way through the trees and around a large fir trying to yet again wrap my mind around the happenings of the last couple years. I'd thought of these things again and again over the past few months; the war, the aftermath, the rounding up of the death eaters; my former posse and where my life would go beyond this point.

The family name had been slandered, beaten up, and dragged through the mud. The Malfoy name meant nothing anymore, it was nothing more than a heavy burden. A disease that St. Mungos couldn't cure.

I'd been working hard to resuscitate and revive the family name...but it was already dead, there was no way to bring it back. It was a badge of shame that I was now forced to wear.

How could I have been so stupid...believing that I'd come from the purest stock. It was only two years ago that I'd developed this...deformitiy. This bane of my existance as I liked to think of it. I'd woken up a monster and all the values that I'd held so near and dear and for so long believed were shattered. I was no better than those dirty blooded people that I'd once ridiculed.

My parents of course were disgusted...still are disgusted. As far as they were concerned it was just a nasty hex...they maintained the idea of our purity and thought that it was absolutely blasphemous for anyone to say or think otherwise.

Of course I knew better. I'd done my research. I'd ran tests and combed the family library. I was a dracken...and there was nothing I or my parents could do about it...well that I knew of.

My status was not something that I could freely broadcast. I was considered a dangerous creature in this and most countries...I quickly ducked out of the way as a bright green light wizzed by my head.

I'd been trying to outrun them for over a half an hour. I cleared my thoughts and concentrated on pushing my legs as fast as I could but it felt as if my blood was replaced with some sort of acidic potion that burned its way through my veins, ironically slowing me down.

I was faster in the air but had to travel by foot. The trees gave me a better cover. It was not the first time I was chased by poachers. Usually they were not this determined, but I was tired from hunting and they could tell.

Fuck, I wish that I was not cursed with this inheritance. It truly was an abomination. I really had to find some way to get rid of it... I'd been hesitant to go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I knew that they had a faction for my specific...ailment but there was no one I could trust...until now, possibly.

I didn't know whether or not it would be a good Idea, but I'd heard that Granger had taken up the post of assistant director. I didn't trust much people, and by no means did I trust her, but I knew her bleeding heart and conscience wouldnt allow her to oust me as what I was. Atleast I hoped not. I only hoped that they could at the very least give me a potion to keep it under control.

I broke through the protective barrier of the dark forest, a preferred hunting place of mine, and I immediately disapparated.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner...life caught up with me...I got a job (yayy^-^...but on some levels nayyy -_-)and being a student and working is not as easy as I thought.**

**In regards to the last chapter, I didn't like the way the it ended. It just didn't feel right, so I tweaked the last few paragraphs as some of you may have noticed. I'm sorry, there won't me much more of that I promise.**

**Translations:**

**bonbonche- Bulgarian for sweetie.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not make any money off of this story.

* * *

Last time:

_I'd been trying to outrun them for over a half an hour. I cleared my thoughts and concentrated on pushing my legs as fast as I could but it felt as if my blood was replaced with some sort of acidic potion. The adrenaline burned its way through my veins, ironically slowing me down._

_I was faster in the air but had to travel by foot. The trees gave me a b__etter cover. It was not the first time I was chased by poachers. Usually they were not this determined, but I was tired from hunting and they could tell._

_Fuck, I wish that I was not cursed with this inheritance. It truly was an abomination. I really had to find some way to get rid of it... I'd been hesitant to go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I knew that they had a faction for my specific...ailment but there was no one I could trust...until now, possibly._

_I didn't know whether or not it would be a good Idea, but I'd heard that Granger had taken up the post of assistant director. I didn't trust much people, and by no means did I trust her, but I knew her bleeding heart and conscience wouldnt allow her to oust me as what I was. Atleast I hoped not. I only hoped that they could at the very least give me a potion to keep it under control._

_I broke through the protective barrier of the dark forest, a preferred hunting place of mine, and I immediately disapparated._

* * *

Viktor lunged, bringing down the decrepit table with him. Shards of cutlery, glass and wood flew in every direction eliciting screams and shouts from the occupants.

The crunch of fist meeting flesh reverberated throughout the space, Bill's head snapped back with the impact of Viktor's fist, he looked disoriented, but only for a fraction of a second before he gained his footing and threw Viktor, the old house groaned as Viktor's big body crashed through the dining room wall and fell into the kitchen.

Viktor wasted no time as soon as he'd landed; he charged the snarling wolf knocking the breath from his lungs as their bodies made contact. Bill was knocked onto the floor fist flying as they both clawed and kicked and pounded one another. Time stood still.

Then the chaos erupted. Shouts were heard as people tried to join in. George, Harry and Ron were the first to reach them but were thrown back by the mighty force of Viktor's wings as he unsheathed them.

The boys removed their wands from their holsters and were ready for battle. This was going too far, I had to do something, but I was at an impasse. It was all happening so fast and my brain was moving slowly.

"No!" Molly screamed. "No magic, you might hit Bill."

They continued to fight as if they did not notice the presence of others. Viktor was now knelt over Bills back, he grabbed and hauled his head back by his long hair. I knew what would happen next, the black depthless look in Viktor's eyes told me.

I was there as soon as he yanked, dracken attributes fully on display, my sharp talons sliced his auburn tresses before it was too late, the slap of skin and bone meeting a wooden floor was clearly heard throughout the room as Bills head snapped down from the momentum of him pulling down as Viktor pulled up.

Viktor dilated eyes met mine, there was barely any pupil left, this monster was running on pure instinct. He was furious, I could tell. I knew that his dracken now recognized me as his mate, and the only thing my interference probably did, was further piss him off. He was my dominant, and Bill, a mere threat. A look of disbelief of what he probably believed to be my betrayal of him flashed clearly across his face.

A ferocious growl passed his lips as he reached for the unconscious Bill.

"No, no, no!" I said as a torrent of hot tears raced down my cheeks. I rushed at him, my frame lithe compared to his massive stature smacked uselessly onto his chest as I pushed and pounded at him.

Bill was like my older brother, the Weasleys were my family, and as terrified as I was of Viktor at this moment, I couldn't let any harm come to them.

"Mate" Viktor warned, his voice was nowhere near human. A pained whine escaped my throat as he grabbed me roughly by the arm. I whimpered. He shook me firmly and gently pushed me away. I would not go, I could not go. I would never forgive myself if I let the Weasley brood lose another child.

I deposited myself over the top half of Bill's unconscious form. If he was going to hurt him he would have to go through me.

"Mate" He called now sounding more furious, the weight of his words fell heavily onto me. The urge to submit was crushing, it felt as if it was squeezing the very air from my body. I fought it as hard as I could, my body shook from my disobedience as he demanded that I step aside.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" I screamed as I gasped for air. The panic attack was quickly creeping up on me.

* * *

Blaise POV:

I was worried. No matter how many times Iva went on her shopping trips, I'd never truly gotten used to the fatigue of having to wait to hear from her. She always seemed to get too caught up to remember that I worried.

I knew she didn't mean it, she was just happy to see her friends. I was happy that she was happy, I wanted her to be happy, if I could give her the world to make her happy I would; but sometimes I wished that she would remember to return to me as soon as she got any sign of a heat period coming on. Her friends always did seem to choose the worst time to go on these little trips.

Iva and I had been together nearly four years, and out of those four years, I'd only spent two heat periods with her and neither time was she fertile. I knew she was always on the move while on these trips, but I wish that she would take the time out to owl...I wish that she would answer my owls. I missed her so much.

Her heat periods never lasted very long, and this could be a pain sometimes because she always told me that she thought that she would never make it on time if she even attempted to come home.

I'd suggested going with her, but as she said it was a girls weekend and I didn't want to spoil the fun. Her friends were never really fond of me.

"What are you sulking about now?" My mother asked bringing me out of my musings. I seemed to always gravitate towards her house when Iva was not home. I didn't like to be alone.

"Nothing mum." I replied.

"Come on, spit it out. I won't have you ruining the aura in the room with your bad vibes." She said flippantly. My mother's advice depended greatly on her mood, sometimes her advice was the best and other times she did not care enough to offer anything of value. "What is it? Wifey gone for the weekend?" She mocked in a you-poor-wittle-thing sort of way. My only response was to take another bite of my food.

"Honestly Blaise, its sickening. You pine like a bleeding woman." She said looking disgusted. "So what if she is off gallivanting with her friends, shouldn't you be doing the same? Any self-respecting man would, go out, have a pint...have a cigar for goodness sakes. Something! Merlin." She said exasperated.

"Leave the boy alone Lyra." Henry, her current husband said. He was husband number nine.

One would think, that after all the husbands she'd had, and after all the circumstances with which they died, that men would eventually stop dating much less marrying my mother.

She was a beautiful woman, with flawless mocha skin, perfectly symmetrical features, dark care-free curls, plump lips, piercing intelligent eyes, and a flawless body to match.

The woman was the epitome of a temptress, she was manipulative, and true to her former house, she had 'Wit beyond measure'. She embodied perfection, she was known for her beauty and was by no means an airhead.

My mother did have her quirks and her bad habits, but I did love her, and I knew she loved me too...in her own way. The mere fact that I was still alive was a testament to that. I was the only male that was a permanent fixture in her life.

I understood my mother, I understood why she carried herself the way she did. I understood it, but that didn't mean I agreed with some of her less than savory actions.

"Blaisey, honestly, one cannot blame me for being concerned, you clearly have some issues with codependency." My mother said.

"Lyra, missing your partner doesn't count as codependency. It's only natural." Henry said smiling despite himself.

Henry was from Scotland, he was a pretty decent bloke who dearly loved my mother. Sometimes I wanted to slap him across the head for sticking around. Unlike her previous men, I actually sort-of liked this one.

He wasn't and old bat like my mother's previous husbands, he was in his early fifties, and overall and foremost, he loved her dearly. The same could not be said for her previous conquests, they liked the fact that she was younger than they, she was just arm candy to them, a mere trophy wife.

I'd made it...well; I hope I'd made it clear to my mother that he was a good guy. Usually, I wouldn't even bother to comment on any of her conquests, and I never showed any sort of fondness towards them. I hoped that my acknowledgment of him was enough to save him, and If it wasn't I'd try to talk some sense into him. Hell or high water he would be the second to get away.

My father was the first. I think my mother's catatonic relationship with my father sparked her less than honorable treatment of men.

While growing up, my mother was expected to exude all of the traits of a perfectly posh pureblood. She was, well behaved, polite, and brought up to respect her potential husband and his role in the household. When she was married off to my father she got her first taste of reality.

All the things she was told to expect from her relationship with her husband proved to be untrue, especially because he was never faithful to her in his hunt for a submissive.

My father was a dominant Dracken who was fifteen years my mother's senior. He was thirty-two when she was given to him. He could not satisfy with my mother, he always gave in to other womens advances. Overall, he'd ultimately wanted a submissive mate and mother was simply a witch.

I believe that my mother fell in love with the bastard somewhere along the line because she never left him. I remember her crying when she thought that I wasn't around because my father was off trying to start a new life. I don't think she really recovered from his treatment of her.

Eventually, he was able to move on. I remember that day so well. It was the middle of the night and my mothers crying woke me up.

_Flashback_

_I gasped awake as I heard a loud crash coming from somewhere inside the house._

_"Stop! No, you can't do this to us, please!" My mother cried. "Narciso, please we have a son!" I'd heard my mother cry before when she thought that I could not hear but it was never anything like this._

_I threw off my bed covers and stumbled out into the hallway. I was still so tired. The noise was coming from my parents' bedroom._

_My parents' bedroom was very close to mine because the hags would never come for me if my mummy was so close._

_I was a bit more careful when I opened my parents' bedroom door, I didn't want to get in trouble because it was way past my bed time so I only opened it a little bit._

_"Take your hands off of me Lyra. Don't make a fool of yourself." He spat as he tore my mothers hand off of him._

_I was used to seeing my daddy hurt my mummy sometimes. Sometimes he hurt her very bad. My chest always felt funny when he did it. I wish he would stop hurting her. My mummy had a lot of boo boos and owies sometimes. Grandma always said that he was ruining her pretty face._

_"We need you." Mummy whispered with tears running down her face. "Blaise needs you, he needs his father. I'm your wife...please stay." She broke down._

_He was packing a bag on the bed, mummy rushed over and took out what he just put in his bag, and they began to tug at the shirt before daddy made a fist and struck her. I gasped as she fell motionless onto the floor._

_I covered my mouth with my hand but it was too late, he already knew I was here. Daddy had very good ears. I knew I was sure to get a spanking now._

_I pushed the door the rest of the way and entered, it would be worse if I ran._

_He ignored me as he continued to shove items into his bag. Mommy was still on the floor, her eyes were closed. Slowly, I got closer. I was surprised that I had not gotten a spanking yet and I did not want to play with my luck._

_"Mummy" I whispered as I knelt, still keeping my daddy in sight. If he knew I was there, he did not show it. "Mummy" I said again as I tapped her face. "Mummy wake up."_

_"Leave her be." He finally said to me. "Go to bed." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. I hesitated. "Did you hear me?" He said sounding a bit more agitated._

_"B-Bu..." I sighed. I always stayed with her until she woke up. I did not want to leave her. I wanted to stay here but I was afraid._

_"Blaise if you don't get your ass up off of that fucking floor I will- Listen boy, I am not in the mood. If you know what is good, you will listen to me." I froze as he spun around with the bag slung across his shoulder. I wanted to run but my feet would not move, they felt prickly and heavy._

_"Where are you going?" My mouth betrayed me._

_"Stay in a childs place." He said simply as he approached us. I wanted to cower, but I was still frozen._

_He slipped the rings off of my mothers fingers and ripped the necklace from her neck._

_"Hey, that's my mummys!" I said surprising myself as I reached after the necklace._

_"Blaise..." My mother said in a soft whisper as her eyes fluttered open._

_"Mumm-" I barely got out before he struck her again, her head bounced off of the tile, her eyes rolled to the top of her head before her lids fluttered shut and she was sleeping once more. I saw red._

_I jumped up and bit him on his leg as hard as I could while I dug my nails in. I heard more than I felt the hit._

_I saw stars. The blackness swallowed me._

_End Flashback_

He left us that night. He was now mated to a submissive, and they had several children together. That's what I heard at least. I'd never seen him since that day, luck was on his side on that account.

"So...how's work?" Henry asked me taking my mind away from the painful memory.

"Work's great, We have some seminars coming up in the next few days that I'm going to attend." I was glad he changed the subject.

"Oh that's great, where are they having it? Is it still in Greece?" He asked intrigued.

"Oh no, it's in Isla guanau this year." Isla guanau was an island off the coast of Fiji, it catered exclusively to magical beings and was unplotable by muggles and muggle technology.

"Ohhh, sounds like fun." My mother chipped in. She always enjoyed her vacations to the island. "Please promise me that you will take a couple extra days off to just relax." My mother said.

"Maybe I wil-" I began

"Oh my Blaisey-boo" The voice that I had been missing so much called out. My heart soared.

"Sweetie, I missed you so much." I said as I pulled her into my lap and kissed her deeply.

"Of course you miss me, what is not to miss?" She said with her gorgeous accent.

"You're absolutely right." I said as I planted a firm kiss to her lips. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was so good. I got so many things, you need to give me that extra amount of money always...or maybe a little more because I saw some shoes that I really liked but I ran out." She pouted. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give her more.

"So, what did you get me?" I asked placing another kiss on the tip of her nose.

"What was I supposed to get you?" She asked in disbelief. "I just told you, that you did not give me enough money, you are so inconsiderate." She said pulling away and slipping into the chair beside me.

"I'm sorry sweet-"

"Save it." She said as she began to reach for the large salad bowl in the middle of the table. My mate had quite a quick temper, but she was really a beautiful person on the outside and on he inside, and I cared for her greatly.

"Ahem" My mother cleared her throat. "Good night to you too." My mother said in Iva's direction. "Hello...I'm speaking to you. Were you raised in the wilderness?" My mother asked when Iva did not respond.

"Is she talking to me?" Iva directed the question towards me.

"Oh, of course I'm not talking to you. It's not like you barged into my house unannounced, and helped yourself to my dinner." My mother said.

"Mother." I admonished. She was too harsh to Iva sometimes, she was a part of this family. Mother was never very fond of her and she made it very clear.

"What? You've got to be joking Blaise." My mother said. "The least she could have done was say hel-"

"Hello Lyra, and her umpteenth husband." Iva said cutting off my mothers rant.

"You little tart," my mother began "I-"

"Mother" I said more forcefully this time.

"Did you hear what she said to me?" My mother turned her annoyed eyes to me. "And you," my mother pointed in Ivas direction. "I already told you that it's Mrs D'Amaris to you."

"Shut up, goodness me. All you do is whine, you're so annoying." Iva said.

"Blaise?" My mother said with a serious yet expectant look towards me. I was silent. "Well," She sighed with a pinched look. "Good night, enjoy your meal." My mother said throwing her napkin down on the table as she stood.

I sighed. I didn't want my mother upset with me but I felt that she needed to be a bit more understanding of the woman that I loved.

"Good night Leeerah." Iva called after my mother as she stormed away. "She is so rude." Iva said to me as she resumed eating.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Bonbonche" Viktor's voice cooed bringing me out of my haze. "Come, I did not mean to frighten you." He said gathering me in his arms, my eyes finally focused on his face. His bruised cheek and busted lip jogged my memory.

"Wheres Bill?" I gasped out sitting up quickly. A wave of vertigo hit and I was unbalanced for a moment, Viktor put his arms around me steadying me. "Where is he? Is he alright?" I asked panicking now.

"Bonbonche, calm down." Viktor said.

"Chill out. I'm alright." Bills voice said a short distance away.

"Bill?" I gasped turning my head. He was sitting at the only remaining chair and was being worked on by Padma.

The room was a mess, there was broken furniture everywhere, shards of glace, and piles of debris. This was my fault.

"Thank merlin" I said as I rushed over, ignoring my lightheadedness.

"I'm fine." He said as Padma waved her wand strategically over a bruised rib. He looked horrible.

"Let me help." I said pulling out my wand. I had to wonder why using magic just occurred to me. Why didn't I use my wand to begin with? Then things would not have gone so far. I hoped that no one saw my attributes, but I knew that that hope was foolish. Of course they saw, the fight was the focal point of the room.

Maybe if I was lucky I would be able to hightail it out of here before they got over the initial shock. I couldn't leave just yet though, I felt too guilty. Bill looked horrible and I had to do some form of damage control before I left.

"No, you sit down." Padma said in a no nonsense tone. "I thought you were over those attacks. I'll make an appointment as soon as I get back to work for you." She said in a mother like tone. I hated when other people did that.

"I'm fine" I said stepping forward again. I raised my wand and began furiously working over Bills black eye. Padma knew better than to try too hard to deter me once I had my mind set.

I felt horrible, this was my fault, the guilt of it all was devouring me. The list of 'I should haves' raced through my head, making me feel even worse about the happenings of tonight.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice croaked out. "Wha-What was that? What just happened? You had wings a-and talons for Merlins sake." He said. The disbelief was evident in his voice. "Are you part owl or something?"

I ignored his comments and continued to work over Bill, I didn't want to talk about it.

"Hermione?" Harry now said in question. I was silent, delaying the inevitable. Of course I would have to tell them. I'd have preferred it to be later rather than sooner...much later.

"Mione" Bill said, gently grasping my wrist and stoping my wand movements. "You need help. You need to tell us, we care about you, we can help you." He pleaded and winced when Padma fixed a rib.

"Bill" I sighed pulling my wrist away. My eyes pled with his blue orbs to drop the subject. To leave it be, but like a true Weasley, he did not want me to bare the burden alone.

"If he is hurting you, we can help you. You have two aurors as best friends and a family behind you that would never stand for your mistreatment." He said passionately. "This isn't the only way you don't have to put up with it."

"I don't have to put up with what?" I asked. His whole speech, though passionate, left me in the dark. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Mione" he said looking disappointed. "I know what's going on. Do you forget that after I was attacked that I threw myself into creatures studies. I know what you are. I know how it works." He said solemnly. "You can not accept this abuse. He does not care for, someone who loves you wouldn't hurt you. Mione..." He plead seeing the look of disbelief on my face.

"What in Merlins name are you suggesting?" I asked. I hoped it wasn't what I thought he was suggesting, because I would have hoped for him to have a little bit more faith in me than that.

"I think ve should go." Viktor said appearing beside me. I jumped.

"You see! This is what I'm talking about" Bill said as he fought the spell that Padma used to bind him to the chair. "You're afraid of him he's hurting you." He said still struggling. "She's not going anywhere with you." He hissed in Viktors direction. A slow growl began in Viktors throat.

"Both of you stop it." I growled. "So what, you think I'm some sort of Stockholm syndrome victim? You think I let Viktor beat up on me for fun? Are you kidding me with this shi-"

"I know his kind!" Bill shouted.

"William Weasley, don't you dare shout at me." I said holding on to my anger by a thread. " I'm glad you think so much of our kind." I said emphasizing the word. "I think we've overstayed our welcome."

"Mione," Bill whined. "You know I don't mean you, don't be ridiculous."

"So I'm ridiculous now? You just said you know his kind, he and I are of the same kind, we're both drackens, it's only logical for me to deduct that I was included in that statement."

"Whats a Dracken?" Harry asked as the silence streched on.

* * *

There was a lump in my throat. I wasn't able to explain with out the continuous hitches in my voices. I didn't want them to judge me, I didn't want to be disliked for what I was, or what I could not control.

I should have known that Charlie would have had a lot of knowledge and expertise in this area, he was a dragonologist after all. He was able to explain the situation much better than I would have to begin with. I was grateful for his explanation and his answers to the Weasleys questions.

"And no Charlie, dominant drackens are not some mindless beings whose main aim is to abuse and destroy their mates. There are a lot of rumors and speculation about that but its exactly that, rumors and speculation. They are just like any species of men, you have your good ones and your bad ones." Charlie said.

"Hear me out Bill," Charlie said as Bill began to speak. "You can not just judge a whole species by what was read in a book, a book that probably admitted that much isn't known about drackens, especially with you current condition. People say all sorts of nasty things about werewolves and those with lupine traits, but it's not necessarily true now is it?"

Bill grumbled not wanting to agree with the truth in Charlies words.

"I think we all know Hermione better than that, I doubt she would take abuse lying down...now punishments, that's a different story. I think that is where people got the 'abuse' idea from. The funny thing is, and correct me if I'm wrong Bill, but don't you punish Fluer too?"

"I don't hurt her." Bill growled.

"I never said that you did. It's a part of your natural instincts, and it is also a part of a dominant drackens instinct...a need to dominate, to be the alpha male." Charlie finished.

Bill growled, "You can't tell me anything. I don't care what you think you know. I've seen his kind in action." He said as he stood finally breaking Padmas spell.

"Bill." Padma said trying to push him back into his seat.

"No" he growled startling Padma, he began to look even more lupine. "Let's go." He said to fluer.

"Come on Bill, don't be this way." Charlie said.

"We should really go. We will see you all another time." Fluer said ushering her limping husband out and fanning away anyone who tried to help.

"So what are the heat periods like?" Andromeda asked after the minute long silence that followed Bill's exit..

"Dromeda" Harry and George whined.

"What, I'm curious." Andromeda said with a mischeavous pout. She remined me so much of Bellatrix. Their features were almost exactly the same. The striking difference were the eyes. Andromeda had soft welcoming eyes, while Bellatrix always seemed to have a crazed inhumane glint to her dull eyes.

Initially, I'd felt extremely uncomfortable in her presence, her resemblance to her sister was a bit too much for me, but her wonderful personality won me over in no time.

"Ummm...okay, I'm sure you can ask Hermione that another time." Charlie said blushing as red as the hair on his head. I felt my face heating up as well. " I think I've had enough drama for one day...Never a dull moment in the Weasley house. I'm going to head out." Charlie said yawning. " And don't worry, about Bill he'll come around. Also, let me know if you have any questions, I'd be happy to help."

The room was silent after Charlie said his goodbyes.

"So you're a dracken..." Harry said. He looked concerned "Does that mean your parents are some sort of secret drackens as well?"

"Uh I-" I paused. I wasn't sure. I actually hadn't thought about my parentage until this point. I was sure that my parents were just muggles. "I-I think they're just muggles?" I replied sounding unsure.

"Sounds like a converstion you should have with them." Ginny said seriously. It was the first thing she said since dinner. I knew that she was restraining herself from asking. I was grateful for the lack of prying.

"Yeah" I said hoarsely. I truely hadn't thought about it. Maybe I aquired my dracken genes the same way I aquired my magic, either that or I was adop-. I sighed, I did not even want to think of the A-word. It would hurt me to know that my parents hid such a big thing from me. No, I refused to believe that that was the case.

"Can we have lunch some time this week?" Ginny asked. Even though she worded her statement as a question I knew that even if she had to hunt me down that we would talk.

"Sure." I said. "I'll mirror you."

"Good night." She said.

"Gin-" Harry began.

"It's been a long night Harry, Hermione didn't mean for this to come out tonight. I'm sure tempers are still high. I think we all need to just go home, have a nap, and give Hermione a chance to collect herself and her thoughts. I'm sure a grand inquisition is the last thing she wants right now." Ginny said cutting him off.

"I think she's right." Molly said tiredly scrubbing her face. "Goodnight everyone."

* * *

After we said our goodbyes Viktor and I silently made our way out into the back garden. Once we reached the apparation spot, I hesitated.

"Well..." I said wondering what our sleeping arrangements would be for the night. I wanted to go home, but I knew that I would miss him. We'd only just started, but I was already attached. If we decided-.

"Goodnight" He distantly mumbled before disappearating. I could only stand and stare at the spot that he'd stood only moments ago with confusion. What was that about?

I thought about following him but decided against it, I'd rather go home I decided.

My thoughts were troubled as I appeared in the living room. The whole night had been a big cluster eff. I couldn't believe that Bill and Viktor had faught so viciously and that my secret was no longer that. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about my status in our world but it was done, and there was no taking it back. I took solace in the thought that starting tomorrow I would be gone for the next few days.

I made a mental note to forve Viktor into apologizing to Mrs Weasley for destroying her home, maybe even fixing it the muggle way.

"You look like shite." My dad said, startling me.

"Dad!" I admonished with a hand over my racing heart. "Gee, thanks for the compliment." I said.

"You're welcome, you can always count on your good old dad to let you know when you look like shite."

"Harold," My mother said looking up from her novel. "Really? Can you rein in your crass comments? Honestly!" She said looking partially amused and partially disgusted. "What's on your mind dear?" She said turning to me.

"Are you two my parents?" I blurted out. My brain-to-mouth filter had clearly gone south for the spring. "I mean am I adopted?"

"Are you on drugs? " My mother asked me seriously.

"Wha-I" I sighed. "It's just that I'm a dracken and you two aren't...I just thought that maybe there was a possibility that you weren't" I mumbled looking towards the fireplace.

"The seventeen hours of labour that I endured to bring you into this world blows that possibility right out of the water. Please remember that you are also a witch and we are no form magic. I'd say that you came by your inheritance the same way you came by your magic." My mother said as if explaining something to a small child. "Didn't the book say that drackens mated with humans diluting the blood lines? Maybe the trait reawakened in you just like your magic."

"Well...I guess that makes sense." I said blushing. People always told me how much I resembled my mother, I felt foolish for asking.

"Are your bags packed for tomorrow?" My mother asked.

"Godric, I forgot." I said.

"Well, make sure you pack sunscreen, and enough clothes, and money, and-"

"Yes, I know mum." I whined making my way up the stairs.

The moonlight through the window illuminated the big figure on my bed, I wasn't afraid, I smelled him before I saw him.

"I thought you went home." I said as I flipped on the lights.

"Home is vhereever you are." He said stretching languidly. He was spread across my bed still clad in the torn garments from earlier on.

"Mmmhmm, so what are you doing here?" I asked heading to my closet.

"Vere you expecting someone else?" He asked, his voice still sounded distant. I spun around before I entered my closet. He was staring at me with suspicious eyes.

"Okay...do you have some sort of issue?" I asked. Clearly he did.

"What is going on between you and Veasleys brother?" He asked without hesitation.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me, vhat is going on vith you and the volf?"

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief. "How dare you?"

"Hov dare I? I am not the vone that vas coddling the volf, I am not the one vho vas babying him 'Oh Beel, Are you okay? Oh Beel did he hurt you? Come let me kiss your booboos.'" He growled. "You are mine, I do not share. Especially vith the likes of him." He spat.

"Are you kidding me right now? You beat him to a pulp and you expect me to not be concerned. The weasleys are like my family, he is like my brother, and while we are on the topic of your incredulous assumptions, let's get something straight," I said poiting a finger in his direction. "You do not own me, I am my own person!" I growled.

He sat up slowly, quietly.

"I've had a hard enough night without you adding to the drama. I think you should leave." I said leaving no room for arguments. My head was already done in, I didn't have time for this.

"Your behaviour is not helping your case." He said quietly.

"My case?" I laughed humorlessly. "There is no case, there is no trial, no jury, no nothing, now go." I snarled as I spun on my heel and entered my small closet. I grabbed a bag and began stuffing items furiously into it.

"You vill not continue to disrespect me. I vont stand for it." He said a small distance behind me.

"Well sit down." I spat. He mumbled something in his native tongue.

"Come here." He said. My only response was to suck my teeth.

I gasped as I felt a shap stinging sensation on my bum cheek.

"Viktor" I gasped as I spun around. I couldn't believe that he'd slapped me. He grabed me by the arm attempting to pull me towards him, I struggled to get away but he was too strong.

He pulled me into his arms and he sunk his teeth into the same spot that he'd marked me and I went boneless in his arms. The will to submit was too strong.

"I vill not stand for your temper tantrums, I respect you and you vill have respect vhen you speak to me." He said as he removed his teeth and licked the spot clean.

I was immobilized for a few seconds, I took a few shallow breaths before standing firm and pulling away.

"You don't have any respect fo me." I sniffled "You come in here and you accuse me of doing something that I would never do in a million years, and the y-you punish me for speaking my mind." He reached for me but I backed away, I didn't want his touch.

"Bonbonche, come." He said as he pulled me to him. "I did not punish you for speaking your mind. I love that beautiful mind of yours, I love that quick vit. Is just that sometimes your temper gets avay vith you, you can't tell me you have not noticed this." He placed a warm kiss to my forehead.

"No, leave me alone. I have to pack." I said. I wanted to be mad, I wanted to not be able to accept this part of me, of us. My brain told me it was wrong, that he could not do that to me. But it felt that I had been rightfully punished. I was so confused. Maybe I wasn't over the shock of tonight.

"I vill help you." He said as he released me. "Haff you told your parents that you are moving in vith me?" He asked as he grabbed some of my clothing.

"No, I'm packing for a trip, not to go to your house."

"Vhat trip?" He asked pausing. "You did not tell me about any trip." He said.

"It's a work trip. I have some seminars to attend this week." I said simply.

"Vhere? For hov long and Vhen vere you planning to tell me?" He said curiously as he folded his arms and leaned against my closet wall. Here we go again I sighed.

"Isla guanau, until Wednesday, just now." I said simply.

"Am I invited?" He asked.

"Its for business, not pleasure." I said.

"I vill stay out of you vay. Surely you vill not be vorking all day and night. I need to spend time vith my mate." He said.

"Viktor, I don't know the accomodations, the schedule or anything like that yet. I cant just invite you on my work trip." I said to him, the idea of not having to do without him for the three days did tempt me to say yes, but I really did not know anything apart form the country, pupose, date of departure, and date of return. "Don't you have practice this week?" I asked.

"I do, but I can portkey to practice in the mornings and back in the evenings." He said.

"That sounds like a lot of hassle."

"I portkey from practice to home regularly. Ve often times practice in Germany." He said.

"When will this thing be gone from my neck?" I asked motioning to the scar.

"It von't be, is my mark to you. The svelling vill go dovn but you vill alvays haff my mark." He said pulling me to him. I looked into his dark eyes and my chest yearned. I really would miss him.

His cheek was still bruised and his lip was slightly split. I pulled out my wand and waved it wordlessly over his cheek. "I almost feel like I should leave you with the split lip as a reminder of your foolish actions today."

"It vas not me, It van the volf, he started it. If anything you should haff left him the vay I did." He said pouting a bit. "Stop defending him, vhat about me? Hmmm I am yours."

"You are my man-"

"Dah" he said.

"But you were wrong-"

"He is prejudice! He does not knov me and he assumes."

"Well fighting him won't make his assumptions any better. It shouldn't matter what he thinks of you, just prove him wrong." I said.

"Vill you fix my lip?" He questioned. I lightly tapped the area then held my wand aloft. The skin mended.

"I'm going to take a shower" I yawned. "Anything else needs attending to?" I asked. I knew the whole argument earlier started because he was jealous. His injuries were a lot less severe, than Bills. He could have waited.

"I can think of something that needs attending." he said biting his newly repaired lip.

"I meant scars Viktor." I blushed at the innuendo.

"It's painfully svollen bonbonche." He said as he pulled me closer to prove it.

"Well you've been a terribly bad boy today, maybe it should stay swollen." I teased. He groaned.

"My little healer vould never do that to her patient vould she?"

"Maybe, I renounced my title as a healer you know. Have you forgotten that I work somewhere else?"

"Vell nov you must help creatures. I need your help, have mercy." He breathed as he feasted on my neck.

"Viktor-mmm" I gasped.

* * *

"You might want to put up a silencing spell the next time you have your boyfriend over." My mother said. "Your father almost had a heart attack." I nearly chocked on my tea. "From the sounds he was making, sounds like you definitely take after me, because let me tell you I know how to-"

"Mum!" I said horrified. Pictures of my dad and her ran through my mind and I almost gagged. My face heated up. "Please, don-don't go there."

"What? I'm just saying." She shrugged. "I'm a cool mum, we can talk about these things."

"No, we can't. Especially when you do these things with my father." I blushed harder. "What about the other day when you caught us and you could barely look me in the eye?" I reminded her and she blushed scarlet.

"Seeing and hearing are completely different." She said stareing into her tea cup.

"Did dad really hear?" I asked.

"Yes...I'm afraid he did." How was I ever going to face him again? He would probably try to kill Viktor the first chance he got. "You better head out before you're late." My mother said.

I checked the clock, I had 15 minutes before the portkey left. "Love you mum." I said kissing her forehead and grabbing my beaded purse. I'd put all of my luggage into it.

"See you when you get back, love you hun." She said as I spun on the spot.

"Morning Tonya." I said as I appeared in the lobby area.

"Morning Hermione, would you like a cuppa?" She asked already getting up,with a mug of tea made just the way I liked it no doubt.

"Thank you so much." I said taking the steaming mug from her. The woman was too efficient. I didn't bother to tell her that I'd already had my morning tea.

"You're welcome. The boss is in his office waiting for you." She said with a grimace. I knew what that meant, I only hoped that she would hurry and leave.

I hurriedly made my way to his office. My speculation was right...it was here, and it had bright pink luggage with it. I hoped this meant that she would be going on another shoppig spree and not joining us, but something told me that I would not be so lucky.

"Mr. Zabini." I said in greeting.

"Oh, there you are." He grinned.

"Yes, here I am." I said awkwardly. His mate was dressed in a bikini and a cover-up and he was dressed casually.

"What are you wearing? Do you always look so frumpy?" His mate asked me. I was wearing a peplum skirt with a button down shirt tucked in, and a fitted medium sleeved work jacket. I honestly thought that we had to dress for work, seeing as we would be technically working. "Your secretary is so ugly." Iva said to the boss as she made a face at me.

It would be a miricle if I did not punch her at least once over the next few days.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I hope you all like the development in this chapter, I hope it shed some light on some characters background and temperament. There are lots of new developments To come in the next chapter. There will definitely be more Draco. I've already started on it and will try my best to get it to you in a timely fashion. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story.

* * *

_Last time_

_I hurriedly made my way to his office. My speculation was right...it was here, and it had bright pink luggage with it. I hoped this meant that she would be going on another shopping spree and not joining us, but something told me that I would not be so lucky._

_"Mr. Zabini." I said in greeting._

_"Oh, there you are." He grinned._

_"Yes, here I am." I said awkwardly. His mate was dressed in a bikini and a cover-up and he was dressed casually._

_"What are you wearing? Do you always look so frumpy?" His mate asked me. I was wearing a peplum skirt with a button down shirt tucked in, and a fitted medium sleeved work jacket. I honestly thought that we had to dress for work, seeing as we would be technically working. "Your secretary is so ugly." Iva said to the boss as she made a face at me._

_It would be a miricle if I did not punch her at least once over the next few days._

* * *

It was early evening time on Isla guanau, the sun was hot, the breeze was cool, and the beaches were perfectly sandy. The people seemed to be retreating under the shadows of the palm trees and the other plant life along the coast to block out the scorching beams of the strong early afternoon sun. The birds were singing, the fish were teeming, and I, well I was in paradise.

The off tan mediterranean style house contrasted with the green shrubbery and colourful flowers that inhabited the surrounding garden. The beautifully intricate design of the house was absolutely breathtaking.

The stone walkway brought us up to the big beautiful French style door. The inside was even more unbelievable; the living room, kitchen and dining room area were a big open airy space, with high ceilings, and beautiful yet tasteful high end fixtures. The open windows allowed the cool breeze to flow freely through the house.

"Wow" I gasped.

"I'm glad approve." Zabini said to me.

"I don't like it. Your mother has horrible taste in furniture." Iva said. "What was she thinking with this color scheme?" So it was not a rental, his mother owned it.

I saw a hotel in the distance and I'd wondered why we'd landed so far from it, that was until I saw the house. It didn't surprise me that they had a house on this island.

"Let me show you to your room." Zabini said to me as his mate wondered off with a distasteful look at everything she passed. "Top floor, or ground floor?" he asked.

"Ground" I replied. That way I would be able to slip away and maybe explore the forest without waking them. He hesitated.

"Ground...are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

I followed him to a fairly large room off the open concept living/ dining/ kitchen area. The walls were an eggshell color that contrasted well with the floor and furniture. There was a large canopy bed in the middle of the room with fluffy white bedding. The big porcelain tiles that began in the living area extended into the room. All the furniture and fixtures were dark wood, but the room was bright because of the sliding glass doors on the far end of the room that seemed to lead into the back garden.

"Will this be okay for you?" He asked motioning with his hand to the expanse of the room.

"It's perfect." I replied.

"The bathroom is over there," He pointed to the bathroom door. "you can put your things in there," He pointed at the closet door. "and please, make yourself at home." He said with a smile. We both stood for an awkward second.

"Uh...so we both have a dinner to attend tonight and all the seminars will commence tomorrow. Did you bring anything casual?" He asked looking down at my clothing. I'd only packed the necessities for the next few days. I'd packed; work clothes, sleep clothes, and beach clothes. I'd wager to say that the latter two were too casual and the former was too formal if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Well...I honestly only packed work robes, I didn't really think that we would have to do much else...maybe except go to the beach possibly." I admitted with my head down and a blush creeping up my cheek.

Speaking to Zabini was really awkward, he was a dominant and my instincts would not let me forget it. I felt…strange in a room with him on my own, especially because he was not my dominant. A sort of guilty feeling formed in my chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked lifting my chin. His dark chocolate eyes arrested me. My breath caught from his touch, and my heart began to race. He'd clearly crossed a boundary line that he was not supposed to. I pulled away as he dropped his hand. "Sorry about that." He said earnestly. "I didn't mean to invade your personal space."

"I-its fine." I said blushing. But I wasn't actually sure if it was.

"No, it's not. Your dominant wouldn't like that." He whispered. "Congratulations on the mating by the way." He said.

"Uh...um, what?" My brain still hadn't caught up. It felt so wrong when he touched me but it felt so right at the same time. My instincts were giving me weird indications, something in my instinctabox was obviously broken. I didn't know whether to slap him or ask him to touch me again.

"You were mated over the weekend weren't you?" He asked. "You smell different. You smell like your dominant."

"What does he smell like?" I asked.

"Like he'd kick my arse if he knew that I touched you." He said with a straight face.

"Really?" I gasped remembering the altercation between Bill and Viktor, was he really that possessive?

"I was only joking." He said with a small chuckle.

"So he doesn't smell like an arse kicker?" I fished for more information.

"I don't know, what does that smell like?" He chuckled giving me a strange look.

"I don't know. You're the one who said it...maybe like testosterone?" I blushed.

"Testosta-what?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Never mind." I sighed, it was a muggle thing.

"You're a peculiar little thing, you know that?" He asked giving me another strange look.

"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically. "But what does he smell like?" I asked. I still had to know. I was so new to this world, I hardly knew a thing. Zabini paused for a while his brows furrowed even more.

"Are you feeling well?" He smirked.

"You don't have to be an arse you know. If you don't want to tell me then don't." I said walking more into the room.

"No wait." He said grasping my elbow and stopping me in my tracks. "I-I just" He sighed. "You seriously don't know?" He asked. My only response was to look down at the hand on my elbow.

He removed it immediately. "Salazar, I'm sorry. I'm not used to working around submissives...It's a habit, I won't touch. I promise." He said awkwardly. I wasn't mad, not really.

"So you fondle your coworkers regularly?" I asked with a sly grin.

"You cheeky little thing you" He laughed. "You know that's not what I meant. Who knew Hermione Granger had a sense of humor" He said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now, that on the other hand was offensive. It seemed to be a trend amongst people who did not know me. They always believed me to be some sort of fun sucking shrewd.

"It's just that in school you were-" He began awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He knew he'd offended me.

"In school you didn't know me." I said cutting him off. "Thanks for showing me to my room." I said in a dismissive tone. I hated being judged by people who did not know me. Ever since I entered the world of magic people have been judging me for my hair, my brain, my friends, and my blood.

"Granger I didn't mean to of-" He began looking remorseful.

"What is taking you so long?" Iva growled storming into the room. "I need to go to the shops!" She said as she stomped her foot. "I don't like the bathing suits I brought!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? They have some really nice shops." The boss inquired one last time. He was taking his harpy shopping.

"No, you go ahead I jus-" I began.

"Of course she does not like to shop? Look at her." The harpy said distastefully.

"Iva." Zabini admonished tenderly.

"Lets. Go." She ignored him.

I waited until they left the house before I started to get settled in. Of course I was going to purchase some things to wear for the next few days. I didn't want people to think that I was as stuffy as they all probably already believed me to be. I honestly didn't know that the trip was meant to be this casual. I'd only brought my bathing suit for the off chance that I would be able to squeeze in a quick swim.

I could of course transfigure some of my clothes to fit my needs, but what was the fun in that? I actually liked to purchase clothes on occasion; I did like to dress up and shock people, or dress down and have the same effect. There was more to this studious book worm than most people who didn't know me thought.

I at least brought a pair of flip flops. Slipping into them I removed my outer jacket to reveal the marina underneath, and I shortened my skirt a few inches so that I would look less like a marm. My hair was already in a messy bun, it took a lot these days, or all my days for that matter for my hair to look anything but casual. My mane had always had a borderline unkempt look. I didn't mind.

I strolled out of the house without the slightest idea of where I was going. Maybe I should have gone with the boss and his harpy and ditched them while they were not looking. I figured walking towards the hotel that I saw in the distance earlier would be my best bet. It would only make sense to have shops near the place that people stayed.

The sun was blazing onto the golden sand, and with every step my slippers unearthed the warm speckles that dusted across my toes and calves. The air was humid and fresh and I knew that any hope of my hair ever being tamed on this island had gone right out the window. C'est la vie.

When I finally broke through the shoreline trees, my eyes took in the vast blue rippling waters. The sea went into the horizon and beyond, the blue skies were not something I was used to back home. The magnificence of the whole island made my heart flutter in delight.

The markets were close by the hotel as I'd anticipated. Small stores were connected to the hotel building while some were independent.

'Wuave' the sign above the door said with a single tropical wave moving continuously behind the lettering, I just barely refrained from rolling my eyes at the name. In my head I could hear some posh aristocratic twit pronouncing it similarly to how one would pronounce the word 'suave'. A bell chimed as I made my way into the store.

The clothes on first inspection were quite nice; I hoped the prices were too. I no longer accepted money from my parents; they needed to save for their retirement. I used to get allowances in school, but I'd quickly learned to live without when I'd obliviated them.

My salary as a healer in training was laughable at best, but I never let my parents know that. Letting me stay with them after what I'd done was help enough already. The real money came when healers were in the profession for a while.

The new post I took up at the ministry would more than make ends meet, the monthly pay was quite handsome. Sadly, I had not been working for a full month and as such, I could not be too ostentatious with my spending.

"Christ" I whispered as I quickly returned a rather good looking blouse to its rack. There was no way I was spending fifty galleons on one flimsy blouse. That was two hundred and fifty pounds for Merlins sake! This store was definitely not for me.

"You don't like it?" A deep voice questioned. I started, he'd frightened me.

"Oh no...it's not that great." I lied between my teeth.

"Really?" He questioned as I finally turned to face him. "I think that color would look gorgeous on you." He whispered looking me up and down. He had a very mediterranean look about him.

"Samil" He said in what I thought to be a French accent as he swiftly took my hand and placed a kiss on it. I pulled my hand away and held it to my chest as soon as his lips made contact. Something about him did not smell right.

"Why is a sweet submissive like yourself wondering around alone? Are you not afraid to be claimed?" He said stepping into my personal space. He was a dracken, I could tell now that he was closer.

His scent was not the subtly sweet yet heady scent of pinewood and maple that Viktor had, nor was it the calming decadent chocolate infused with coffee aroma that was Blaise. This scent was musty, it was overpowering, I didn't like it. It made me scrunch my nose.

"I'll purchase it for you. If you see anything else you like, you can get that too." He said giving me a broad predatory grin. Not that I would have agreed to a stranger buying things for me anyway, but I knew his proposal was a loaded one. If I allowed him to purchase anything for me, I would never be left alone. He was clearly trying to impress me with his money.

"No thank you." I said politely side-stepping him.

"Come on, don't be shy." He said blocking my path again. His presence was imposing. I was beyond uncomfortable.

"No thank you." I reiterated firmly. He sighed, then gave me a particularly wide grin; one that showed all his teeth. The grin did not match the look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" The question sounded more like a challenge.

"I'm sure" I replied. I was ashamed that my voice hitched. His aura had taken on a more dangerous air.

"Hm" He said with a slight nod as he turned away leaving with his hands in his pocket. I didn't realize that I'd been holding my breath throughout the encounter until my lungs filled with air once the door closed behind him. That was strange... I counted to sixty twice before I allowed myself to leave the store. I really did not want to chance running into him again.

A few other stores were bearable. I bought a couple dresses, a few pairs of shorts, some flip flops, sandals, t-shirts, blouses, skirts and anything else I thought I may have needed. I of course grabbed a few souvenirs for my family and extended family.

* * *

"Oh, there you are. I was looking for you." Zabini said as soon as I entered the house. "It's almost time for the dinner, where have you been?" He asked.

"Just stepped out to get something to wear." I replied making my way to my room. "How much time do I have to get ready?" I asked as I placed the bags on my bed and unshrunk a couple bags that I'd stuffed into a bag. I knew he'd followed me to the room. I felt his presence behind me.

"An hour, you better hurry." He said as his footsteps retreated.

I opted for a cream sundress with a raspberry red floral print. The sun wasn't out but the dress looked sophisticated yet laid back. A pair of flats and freshly painted toe-nails topped the outfit off.

"Ready to go?" Zabini said startling me with his appearance.

"Yeah" I replied as I spritzed myself with a body mist. "Do I look okay? Or is this too relaxed?" I asked finally facing him. He was dressed in a simple button up and a pair of cargo shorts. I guess I wasn't dressed too relaxed.

He looked me up and down, his eyes slightly lingered, but he quickly caught himself. Almost too quickly, maybe his 'lingering' was a figment of my imagination.

"You look great." He said.

I followed him out of the front door.

The cool see breeze floated through the shoreline shrubbery in the late evening. It was a nice contrast to the humidity. It seemed to be impossibly warm though the sun was disappearing on the horizon. The evening breeze brought relief to my overheated skin. I hummed at the feel of it.

"The evening is quite nice isn't it?" Zabini asked pulling me from my admiration of the Island.

"It's so nice..." I sighed taking a deep breath of the Island air.

"My mother loves it here. It's quite nice...quite relaxing."

"It must be so great having a house here. You can come whenever you like. I can only imagine curling up with a good book under one of those palm trees." Merlin knew I could. My mother would love it here...Maybe Viktor and I could take a trip here together at some point.

"You sound like my mother." He chuckled. "I don't come that often...not anymore at least." He sighed.

"Really? Not your kind of place?" I asked. He seemed so stoic I assumed that he'd like it here.

"Not Ivas kind of place. She likes the party and the shopping scene." He smiled fondly. I'd forgotten about the little harridan. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her since I returned to the house.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked reflexively. I don't know why I did. I really was not interested.

"Spa, she was a bit tense." He said. "They have nice spa service at the hotel. You should check it out." With the prices I'd seen in the hotels stores I knew for sure that I would not be checking that out.

"I sure will if I get a chance." I said cheerfully.

"So, back to our conversation. It's hard to explain really." He said as he stepped over a branch. I knew that he was trying to go back to our conversation before his mate interrupted us. I was tempted to tell him to leave it. I could always ask Viktor later, but my curiosity won out.

"A dominant smells...well it's hard to explain. It's not like a scent exactly. I mean we all say scent but if we are being technical it's more of an instinctual thing. I mean, you smell like apples and honeysuckle-"

"I smell like apples?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah" he chuckled. "With a very light hint of citrus. Is that all you heard?" he smiled. "Anyhow, and my Iva smells like Lavender and-"

"Olives" I supplied. I thought it was a very strange combination, strange but not unpleasant.

"Yes and olives. Talkative today aren't we? Ten points to Gryffindor" He teased. I blushed, it was a habit. A habit that I'd retained since school.

"Hush" I pouted causing his grin to widen.

"Well, haven't you ever identified a Dracken just by being in their vicinity?" He asked getting back to business. "The first time we met, did you know I was a draken?"

"I think so." I replied thinking back. I also recalled the Dracken I'd met earlier that day in the shop. If Zabini knew I was mated, shouldn't he have known too? Something told me that he really did not care.

"See, that's how we know, we sense. I can sense a dominant on you, it's woven into you now, if that makes any sense? I can tell that you belong to someone by my senses and by scent if I'd smelled the person before, I'd know exactly who. I think though that side of it is more reserved for dominants. We tend to know that a submissive is mated by senses, but I'm not sure if you can tell that another submissive is mated. I mean there wouldn't really be a purpose to it, you wouldn't be vying for another submisisives attention. But over all, on a general level, it's instinct for us to know our own kind." He explained.

That made sense...to a degree. The first time I met Viktor I was not entirely sure what he was, I just knew that he'd smelled good and that something about him drew me in. After I'd realized what he was I'd learned to identify it. I'd wager that had I met Zabini first I would not have known his species either. I think my instincts were so out of wack from my lack of enthusiasm to follow them. My brain was probably running interference with something I already knew. But that still would not explain-

"Well how come I did not know what Iva was until she said so?" I asked remembering that I did not recognize his mate for what she was.

"Well, she is a submissive, and from the sounds of it, the first one you've met. Did you feel threatened?" He asked.

"Uh...a little." A lot.

"See, that's normal. Your instincts have already identified her for what she was; a strange submissive, competition. It was only natural for you to feel less than friendly towards her." He said with a grin as he saw the understanding in my eyes.

"So it's only instinct for me to not like your mate." I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"You don't like my mate?" He asked stopping our trek up the beach.

"Uh...well, you just said..." I sputtered. He seemed a bit annoyed. "Well she's not exactly the nicest..." His face contorted even more with each word. I had a feeling that my choice of words were not the wisest.

"You've barely spoken to her. You of all people should not judge others before you-"

"Hold on, me of all people. What's that supposed to mean?" I cut him off. If he was saying what I thought he was implying we would have a serious issue on our hands. "What's that mean?" I asked again when he paused.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said catching himself.

"Oh, of course you didn't. Silly, silly me." I said sarcastically as I stomped away in the direction of the fastly approaching hotel.

"Damn it." He swore. "Miss Granger, that is not what I meant. I simply mean that you've been judged all your life, that you should understand most of all what it feels like. She is a wonderful genuine woman. If you just have a chat with her you'll see. Stop, please." He said when we were a short way away from the hotel.

"Zabini look, you don't need to apologize. Let's just get inside and get this over with." I whispered as I slowed my footsteps allowing him to catch up with me.

"You really don't like her?" He asked with a genuinely confused look. I really had to wonder whether or not he and I met the same woman. As far as I was concerned she had a ghastly attitude and did not know how to keep her rude little comments to herself.

"You just said that it was perfectly normal." I replied answering his question indirectly.

"Yes, I meant for the first time. Submissives usually get over it after they've been acquainted. When they find out the other is no longer a threat." He said. I could tell from the look in his eye that he would not let this go.

"Well I haven't exactly been feeling that way towards her recently. Maybe it's because I was mated over the weekend." I lied. He looked thoughtful.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be competition would she? You knew she was already mated to me." He said still looking skeptic.

"Well, how was I to know that she didn't want any more dominants? For all I knew, she could have needed ten more." I said hoping that the argument was convincing. I did not know exactly how the multiple thing worked, and that was definitely a question I was reserving for Viktor.

"Yeah" he said thoughtfully after a moment of silence. "That makes sense." He smiled. Thank Merlin. "Maybe you two can hang out?" The gods hate me.

"Maybe" I said as I started towards the hotel again in a brisk pace. I never wanted to broach the Iva topic with him again.

* * *

The hotel lobby was grand with expensive fixtures. I walked careful, fearful that I'd damage the pristine marble floor. The colours of the walls were earthy and warm and the grand ceilings were high with elegant designs.

"Blaise, how long has it been?" A cheerful voice said drawing my attention away from inspecting the posh lobby. A chubby lady waddled up to him and gave him a crushing hug. She and I were about the same height, Zabini towered over her.

The woman had shoulder length hair, one shade away from being orange, and pale skin with a splatter of freckles across her rosy cheeks. Her little stubby arms strained to encircle his big body to no avail.

"Nan" Zabini replied returning the hug wholeheartedly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and stood back at full height. "It's been too long."

"You've gotten so big!" She exclaimed. "What has your mother been feeding you? I think I need some of that." They both laughed. "I've missed you." She said in a more serious tone. "All my other little ones come back to see me occasionally, why not you?" She seemed a little hurt.

"Nan, I don't mean to. You know I missed you too but...well..."

"But nothing, your mother told me all about why I don't see you anymore." She said.

"Salazar save us. Nan, don't listen to anything mom says about my mate. She is not exactly her biggest fan. She really is a great woman" Zabini said.

I was glad that I was not the only person who thought that the woman was a beast...well granted the rest of the people we worked with also thought so. Maybe she hid herself from everyone but him, maybe deep down, way down, she was a nice person. I grimaced at the thought.

"Hello" she said looking towards me. I did a quick over the shoulder to make sure she was refering to me. "You must be Iva" she said with the fakest smile I'd ever seen.

"No, this is not my Iva." Zabini chuckled. "She is at the spa. This is Hermione, the new deputy head of The RCMC department." He said. "Hermione, this is my nan." He said motioning towards her.

"Thank Merlin, you all finally got rid of Paul. Honestly the man didn't know the difference between a pixie and a ghoul." She said as her face broke out into a broad grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear. My name is Ada, I'm the caregiver on the island." She said reaching her hand out. I shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Ada."

"Ada's just fine dear." She smiled. "Now, I suppose you two are headed to Seven Suns to join the convention dinner?" I wasn't sure where we were going but Zabini nodded. "Well have fun you two." She said as she hugged Zabini once more making him promise to visit more often before she waddled away.

We climbed a set of grand stairs and followed a hallway in silence. A sunset coloured sign that read "7 Suns" welcomed us into the contemporary yet sophisticated restaurant. The lights were dimmed, the furniture was bold and the walls were plain creating a balance between them.

As soon as we entered my senses went into overdrive, something told me that the boss and I were not the only creatures present. I knew that if I'd sensed it, he must have too, though he did not seem the least bit bothered. Quite relaxed actually.

"Good evening, welcome to seven suns. My name is Lisa and I will be your server today." A young lady said enthusiastically as she approached. "Have you made prior reservations? If not I do believe we have a free table that would be to your liking." She said.

"Good evening Lisa, my name should be on the list for the convention. Zabini plus one." He said. She quickly checked a list that she removed from her apron and nodded.

"Mr Zabini and guest, right this way please." She said as she led us out onto the terrace. The evening was getting darker and the night cooler. I wished that I thought to bring a light sweater with me. A warming charm would have to do.

Warming charms were never my favourite. In my opinion, they only worked well in the extreme cold. When a warming charm was cast I usually got too warm after a while and a mixture between a cooling and warming was too much simply because it had to be adjusted to the right temperature. A simple sweater was better than magic in that regard.

"Your seats have been reserved for you." She said motioning to the expanse of the terrace. "The whole area is rented out for your party. Would you like to order something special to drink while you get seated? The waiters are all serving red, and white wine, and champagne." I noticed the waiters walking around with trays of the aforementioned drinks.

"No thank you." I said as she led us to the closest corner towards the ocean. The table was a round table amongst quite a few round tables. There seemed to be six to some tables eight to others. A placard that read "Blaise Zabini" and another read "Zabini guest" were at a six seat table with two other occupants. Zabini pulled my chair out and motioned for me to sit.

"What about you?" Lisa asked as I got seated and Zabini took the seat next to my immediate left. "Anything special?"

"Not at the moment Lisa." Zabini replied.

"Here are your menus. Our specials tonight are a creamy clam chowder, lemongrass and chicken soup, roasted vegetable ravioli with crispy pancetta, roasted mahi with whipped bonata, pan roasted niman ranch pork tenderloin. Our desert specials are a warm chocolate fudge cake, mango sorbet, and a coconut cream angel cake. I will give you a moment to go over your menus. Please alert me when you are ready to place your orders." She said.

"Thank you." Zabini told her as she left the table.

"I can't believe my eyes." A booming voice said. "So you're no hiding your little submissive from us anymore." The man whispered. He was sitting directly to the left of Zabini. "Quite a beaut she is, I can see why you were hesitant to bring her around these old dogs." He laughed elbowing after Zabini.

The man was quite handsome. He had angular face and what seemed to be a lean figure. His hair was a sea of black and he sported an unshaven 5'oclock shadow.

"Ahmed" he said reaching across the table for my hand. He had a strange smell to him. I knew he was not a dracken, but he was not human either. I could not quite put my finger on it. "I don't bite. Well, only if you want me to." He said with a wink.

"Ahmed." Zabini admonished firmly.

"Was only joking man" he said.

"I'd prefer it if you refrained from harassing my colleague." Zabini said.

"Your colleague you say?" Ahmed asked with a wolfish grin. "Why would a gorgeous woman like this want to work for a cun-"

"Watch your language. There is a lady at the table." The other man said speaking for the first time. " I don't suppose you want me to tell your wife of your little antics when she gets back from the loo do you?" He said with a distinctly Irish accent. This man too had a strange scent that I could not place. I would have to ask Zabini about it later, I thought it would be rather rude to ask over dinner where they could possibly hear me.

"You're no fun." Ahmed said as he took a swig of his champagne.

"And you're an idiot." The other man replied. "Good afternoon, my name is Noel." He said not bothering to extend his hand though he was right next to me, he instead opted for a polite nod.

"Hello Noel. I'm Hermione."

"Please ignore this foolish man for the remainder of the night. He only knows how to put his foot into his mouth." Noel said motioning to a scowling Ahmed.

"And you've got a stick up your arse." Ahmed muttered.

"Anyhow, I'm the Head of the RCMC department in Scotland, and this dolt is the deputy head. I take it that this is Pauls replacement?" He said now to the boss.

"Yes, this is her."

"Thank Merlin. That man was an absolute imbecile." Noel said rolling his eyes. I'd heard bits and pieces about the previous deputy heads bad job within the department, but it seemed like his shoddy work was quite notorious.

"How've you been? How's it been going?" Noel asked Zabini.

"Everythings been fine." The boss replied.

"I have to say though. I'm surprised at your choice of a deputy, won't your witch be upset?"He asked.

"No, she knows she is a submissive. She does not feel threatened. I have a feeling they will get along well." The boss said sending a smile my way. I hummed in agreement as I took a long drink from the glass of water I quickly reached for. I did not want to run the risk of answering him.

"Good evening again Sirs, mam. Would you like to place your orders now?"

"Um, what's the limit?" I whispered to the boss.

"None." He whispered back. I'd never actually been to a convention dinner where there was no limit before. Usually before hand you would be presented with a menu of three or so items to choose from, you pre-order one and thats what you had to eat. This trip seemed a bit extravagant. I looked around the room and noticed people with all sorts of drinks and food. This was definitely strange.

"Um, I'll have the truffle soup to start, and the Mahi with the whipped bonata and an additional side of the risotto." I went for the special. I did not want to be too outrageous with my order. She nodded as she made note.

"Urm, I'll have the same, but add a filet mignon medium with a side of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables and a skirt steak medium rare as well, with a lemon ceaser salad and a platter of pineapple shrimp." The boss said closing his menu and handing it to the waitress. Her lack of surprise told me that she must have heard many similarly large orders for the night. I already knew that drackens, especially dominant drackens ate quite a lot, though it never ceased to amaze me.

Ahmed ordered a large amount for himself plus two salads for his wife, a starter salad and a main salad. Noel did the same.

I started to feel a bit selfconscious of the being the only woman at the table not to have a salad but I quickly got over it. I was starving.

"Any special drinks? May I recommend the Valenteen cocktail? It's been quite popular with the ladies tonight." Lisa added.

"She'll take it." The boss answered for me.

"No, no I'm fine." I said shaking my head. I noticed everyone else including the boss had taken a drink from one of the trays.

"She'll take it." He said again. The waitress gave a quick nod and hurried away.

"Honestly Zabini I really am okay."

"Relax, have a drink." He said in a flippant way.

"Well one of us needs a clear head for tonight." I complained as he grabbed another two glasses of champagne from a tray and quickly downed the first.

"For what? The dinner is only to mingle." He said.

"To mingle?" I asked incredulously. I wanted to get down to business.

"Yes, to mingle. To get to know the new additions, like yourself and to speak with the ones you have not spoken to in over a year or more. Calm down, no lessons today."

Two women sauntered back to the table. Both were stunningly gorgeous.

"Ah, finally back from the loo. I swear you ladies have cult meetings in there." Ahmed said to a lady with fair skin and strawberry blonde hair. Her hair fell beyond her back to the bottom of her bum, there were no waves, no curls, no kinks, no frizz. Her hair was perfectly straight, and perfectly tamed.

She had hazel coloured eyes and angular features. She was quite tall and slim like the woman standing next to her who Noel gave his first affectionate look of the night to. Her hair flowed in russet waves to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a shocking blue that contrasted with her dark hair and olive tone.

"This is my Ramira." Ahmed said motioning to the blonde. "This is Hermione." He said motioning towards me.

"Where is your Iva?" The second woman said.

"Yes, why have you come here with another?" Ramira asked. I got the impression from Ahmed that he had yet to meet Iva, but these women were clearly acquainted with her.

"Iulia my dear, this is Blaises new deputy head. No need to get riled up on behalf of your friend." Noel said in a surprisingly adoring voice to the second woman whose cool gaze was zeroed in on me. The ladies both sat giving me suspicious looks. So they were all friends. I got away from one and ran into two. Hopefully they weren't as bad as their friend was.

"Here is your cocktail Mrs. Zabini." Lisa said presenting me with the a bright pink concoction. I chocked on the water I had been sipping.

"Gr-Granger!" I coughed as Zabini tapped my back. I was already receiving seething looks from Ivas friends.

"I'm sorry?" The waitress asked with a confused look.

"Thank you." Zabini said dismissing her as he took my drink and placed it in front of me.

"Ahah!" Ramira shouted. "I knew it. You cheater, you just wait until I tell Iva, she will castrate you!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him. The room had gone silent as people turned their attention towards our table.

"Rima," Ahmed said through clenched teeth. "You lower your voice and respect my colleague, do you understand?" That was the most serious tone of voice I'd heard him use since we met.

"But-" She began.

"Rima" he interupted taking a deep breath. "I will not repeat myself, you know better than this. It was an easy mistake to make, how many women have you ever seen head or be the deputy head of these sorts of departments? The woman only assumed as would most people."

It annoyed me to no end to hear the truth in his words. Our world had made small progressions since the war, but our world was still a mans world. It still held men in high regard and as women, we had to work ten times as hard.

She pouted but didn't comment further. Iulia just took a long drink of her wine and eyed me distastefully. Our appetizers were right on time.

The soup was lovely, it was creamy and warm. The flavours were amazing. The main courses soon followed and I was mind boggled at the perfect blend of spices on the fish. I ignored the rude glares of Rimera and Iulia and partook in the conversation that the men were having about some of the possible new developments in our field of work. The ladies soon excused themselves to mingle with the other women and we were joined by a Collin and Alec from the Canadian RCMC department.

As the night wore on I became even more relaxed. Lisa brought my seventh glass of Velenteen to the table.

"Oh Merlin, these are absolutely lovely. What- how do you make it?" I had to ask.

"I'm glad you like. I'm not exactly sure but I believe its a strawberry syrup, muggle lemon fizzy drink, red skittles for the deep colour, and a whole heap of tequila."

"Tequila?" I asked taking a small sip to see if I could taste it. No wonder my head was buzzing. I'd never had tequila before. I'd had many types of firewhisky, alcoholic beverages in the muggle and wizard world but I'd never gotten around to trying tequila. I head it was strong stuff.

"You don't like tequila?" She asked with a small frown on her face, the first of the night.

"Oh no, it's delirious-da dalishus." I forced out. She raised a concerned brow.

"Are you ok-" she began.

"Do you have chocolate in this place?" Ahmed asked. "I-I need a piece of cake." He chuckled as Zabini hummed in agreement. A stack of Champagne and wine glasses littered the table in front of the men. I had yet to have any of it.

"Well we have a nice selection of desserts to choose from." Lisa said handing us all a desert menu.

"Can I have the warm chocolate fudge cake with a scoop of vanilla ice...cream." I said handing over the menu. My mouth was salivating. Ahmed had the right idea, I could do really well with something sweet right now I thought as I sipped on my Valenteen which in my opinion didn't count as sweet, well not as sweet as the fudge and ice cream would.

Lisa cleared the table of some of the empty glasses before distributing the order of treats.

"Mmmmm" I moaned delightfully. "Merlin this is delicious." I said as I scooped another spoon of the warm fudge and melting ice cream into my mouth and sighed in my contentment. It was heaven on earth the flavours went exceptionally well together. A low groan came from my immediate left.

Zabini's preditory gaze pinned me to the spot, the pent up energy rolled off of him in waves. The feel of it made my breath hitch. His eyes were mostly black now, his heavy gaze was incredibly sensual. Every spot his eyes touched felt like it had been caressed.

"Zabini?" I breathed, his lustful gaze did not waver. I was getting uncomfortable, well I was tethering on the fence of being uncomfortable and aroused. I pressed my thighs together as an uncomfortably good tingling began between them.

"Temptress" He tutted. His body was even closer to mine now. "Why are you teasing me with those delicious noises?" He cooed as he ran a hot finger along the side of my bare thigh leaving a blazing trail there before he caressed the sensitive skin. My breath stopped.

"And the lesson today gentlemen is that you cannot have a gorgeous woman working under you or you're going to constantly try to get her under you." Ahmed said breaking the haze with a hearty laugh as the other men joined in. Zabinis eyes returned to their original depth immediately and a horrified look marred his face. My cheeks flamed. I quickly muttered a stuttered excuse and got out of there as fast as I could without drawing too much attention.

* * *

"Godrick, I'm such an idiot." I groaned after I left the stall. I would have hightailed it back to the house if the seven drinks did not come back to bite me in the form of a full bladder.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Sure I noticed that Zabini was a good looking man but I was mated. He was mated! God only knows who else noticed. I splashed a bit of cold water on my face as I began to hyperventilate.

I'd blame it solely on the alcohol, but I didn't think that was the only factor. To think that earlier I was pining for Viktor only to have a few drinks and turn into a...a loose woman.

"I'm such a slag." I groaned as I looked up into the mirror. A woman was standing there looking at my reflection with a 'what-the-eff?' look on her face. I blushed a deep scarlet and ran away for the second time tonight.

* * *

As soon as I got back to the house, I opted to go in through the sliding glass doors of my room. I did not want to run the risk of running into the bosses mate. I felt terribly guilty, and though she was not my favourite person, I just couldn't face her right now.

I had to take a shower, what if she decided to come and ask me where he was and smelled him on me? Granted it was just a small touch, but I didn't want to risk it. Oh, Merlin. What would Viktor think? I could only imagine! My panic attack slowly began to creep up on me.

I had to calm myself, there was no way on earth I would stand a chance if I fainted now and Iva smelled him on me while I was out for the count. I mean it wasn't so bad, was it? I didn't exactly welcome his advances. You did not do anything to stop it either, the voice in the back of my head whispered.

"No, ones talking to you, shut your mouth." I whispered. This was all his fault. Why did he have to do that, why did he have to be so handsome? Really it wasn't that serious. It was just a touch. "Just a touch." I whispered...a touch with less than innocent implications, with hidden promises behind it. I groaned as I dropped myself onto the bed.

A large looming shadow covered me, I knew that shadow, and I knew I was royally screwed. This was a testament to how distracted I'd been in my little bubble of panic. This had to stop happening. If I'd been paying attention I would have been able to, at the very least, jump into the shower and douse myself with something. Merlin only knows what he'd saw, what he already knew. Constant vigilance was lost to me these days.

"Viktor, before you get upset-"

"Granger, you have the self-preservation skills of a young troll." The voice drawled. The voice was familiar, but not the one I was expecting to hear. I was sickened that I'd felt some semblance of relief. I sat up quickly.

He stood in the middle of the room with broad shoulders a lean figure, fair skin and hair and eyes as pale as the moonlight that shone in through the open glass doors that he'd obviously used as his entrance.

"Malfoy?" I breathed. He was on the business end of my wand in point two seconds.

* * *

A/N:

I know I know, I promised more Draco. I'm terrible, I'm sorry. Good news though...this is over eight thousand words. It's the most I've ever written for this story, if that's any consolation.

I'd promised a story follower that I would have an update up by the weekend and I'd missed the deadline. I had to have this up by today or I could not live with myself.

I will promise you all now that the next update will be either this weekend or early next week. I will work super hard, no sleep if it comes down to it.

I hope everyone likes the development of the characters, In each chapter I will try to give some sort of background information or character development to help you all know them a little better. I am writing as I go but I do have the outlines of each character planned. I don't want to just jump in to the meat of the the story, I want to thicken the plot with the necessary details first.

Now for last chapters reviews:

**Curious**: This is a Hermione/Viktor/Draco/Blaise so its a Dramiontoraise lol

**Silv3rfox**: She is quite a piece of work isn't she?

**Edwardsonesndonlylove**: Viktor was portrayed (or in my head he was :p) by Rowling as a rough sort of clumsy to an extent character. I wanted to keep as true to that as possible. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of this week to early next week.

**Milicicak**: I'm glad you like it so far, I have each characters development planned out and I hope you like the direction I take.

**Buggzter**: I'm glad You're giving it a chance though you are not a Viktor fan. Hopefully I am able to keep you interested.

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :D

Until next time, Keep calm and be positive.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not make any money off of this story.

* * *

Last time:

A large looming shadow covered me, I knew that shadow, and I knew I was royally screwed. This was a testament to how distracted I'd been in my little bubble of panic. This had to stop happening. If I'd been paying attention I would have been able to, at the very least, jump into the shower and douse myself with something. Merlin only knows what he'd saw, what he already knew. Constant vigilance was lost to me these days.

"Viktor, before you get upset-"

"Granger, you have the self-preservation skills of a young troll." The voice drawled. The voice was familiar, but not the one I was expecting to hear. I was sickened that I'd felt some semblance of relief. I sat up quickly.

He stood in the middle of the room with broad shoulders a lean figure, fair skin and hair and eyes as pale as the moonlight that shone in through the open glass doors that he'd obviously used as his entrance.

"Malfoy?" I breathed. He was on the business end of my wand in point two seconds.

* * *

"Manners of a muggle this one. Is this how you treat company?" He sneered eyeing my raised wand.

I had heard about the remaining death eaters rallying up. They still were not over their loss of the war. How could they be? It was only to be expected, hatred did not just disappear, not when it was ingrained.

I didn't think they would be this foolish, to send in Malfoy of all people alone, or was he? Maybe I was the foolish one for letting my guard down when I was alone in a strange land?

I'd cast a series of Diffindos, Expulsos, Confringos, and Defodios before my brain was fully caught up. The room was engulfed in smoke and the wild magic from the force of each spell crackled through the air. I'd missed each time, the tequila that clouded my brain was clearly not my friend. An ominous laugh rang throughout the room.

"You haven't changed a bit. Same temper as always." he said with a hint of fondness. "I believe you've fucked up Zabinis walls." he drawled with a trace of humour in his voice. "Coming in here was definitely worth it." The sound of his voice was a dead giveaway to his position.

"Sectumsempra" I whispered waving my wand in frantic directions in the general direction of his voice, at least one swipe must have hit, I was out of it, but not that out of it, at least I hoped not.

The groan of pain was unmistakable. I'd hit my mark.

"Granger! You little bitc-You filthy little muggle!" He groaned.

I quickly cleared the smoke to find my target doubled over in the far corner of the room nearest the closet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked ignoring his pain. I was not going down without a fight. I kept my senses open for other attackers.

There were none, as far as I could tell. A quick revealing charm confirmed this. Their ability to organize and execute had been severely diminished since Voldemort's death.

In that moment something changed; his tense shoulders relaxed and his breathing deepened. The room buzzed with energy. His large frame seemed impossibly larger as he drew up to full height before making his way over to me, one slow yet purposeful step at a time. The spell obviously did not have the effect that I'd hoped for, even though his chest was leaking like a sieve, he seemed to be only incapacitated for a moment.

"Stop, another step and I will end you." I said through clenched teeth, I could have taken him down but something stopped me. I could have ended it then and there but I didn't. My threat was a second chance, a chance for him to rethink his actions, a chance for him to make the right decision; to change his mind.

The scent of his blood was sickening; a tangy, salty, metallic odor, like that of any muggle. The closer he got the clearer his face became, it was contorted with rage, but the eyes, the eyes told all.

They were a pitch black like that of a possessed host; his canines grew as he approached. His eyes arrested me, I could not move, I could not breathe. If I did not know it before, the demanding growl that reverberated throughout the room confirmed it. Malfoy was a dracken.

"M-Malfoy?" I whispered backing up as the force of his command fell heavily onto me. It screamed at my very being to give in. Was he going to hurt me? Should I defy him? A million questions raced through my head as he got close, too close. I wished that I had finished him without a second thought. Fate was too cruel.

Damn it all to hell! I knew what I had to do, what I should have done. He was too close now. I regretted my decision to hold off.

It was too late to take it back now, any move I made, magic or physical, would be intercepted by him. I knew I could not take him, not when I let him get this far. This was not the Malfoy I punched in third year. I was running out of options, but the ball was still in my court. I still had the edge.

I was a submissive dracken, and though I did not like to admit this fact to myself, my status came with perks. I only hoped that the information that I'd found in an old volume of _Creatures A-Z_ was correct. I'd seen some mention of it in another text and it seemed like the same information, albeit, worded differently.

There was no more time to consider. I could not dwell at this impasse, all this thought was wasting time, it was now or never, either I did it or... or I would quite possibly die.

I did the thing that I'd promised myself would never happen so long as I was of sound mind and able body. I'd never thought that I would have to gave in, never thought that I'd surrender, especially not to him.

I was clearly not in any state to take on a fully grown dominant, who was running now mostly on instinct, my movements were slow and sloppy at best. I made a small promise to myself that I'd never drink again. It brought me no comfort because even as I thought the words I knew them to be untrue.

My ego cracked and trembled as I resorted to the most primitive basic defense tactic a submissive could ever use. I closed my eyes and exposed my bare neck to the snarling dracken in an act of pure surrender and obedience.

He growled in a purely animalistic way as he sniffed at the skin there. My pulse raced as I waited for his next move. He purred as he gripped my shoulders and his nose made contact with the sensitive skin of my neck. My body shivered involuntarily as he brought me from the floor up onto his chest.

The blood soaked through the front of my dress as he cradled me to him. I wanted to recoil, I wanted to retch in disgust, but those reactions at this moment would be unwise. The beast needed to be calmed.

After a long moment of his purring and sniffing he began to sway. I was surprised at this point that it took that long. Maybe it seemed that way because I was counting the seconds as I forced myself to relax in his arms.

"Granger" he growled as I slipped out of his hands abruptly.

* * *

"Damn it Granger!" He hissed as I sprinkled dittany on the newly repaired scar. I decided not to let the curse do it's job. As always my conscience got in the way.

I couldn't let him bleed out there on the floor, not when he had not made an offensive move towards me since he got here...well not until he was provoked. though, this probably had to do with the fact that I struck first or that I'd used my submissive appeal to my advantage. It didn't matter, I'd known him for years and though he was the biggest sod I'd ever met, I did not want to kill him...without reason.

I'd healed the wound as best I could with the counter curse but even that left a slightly raw indented pink scar, the dittany was just a clean-up, more would need to be added in the next few hours.

"You'll need to apply more dittany within the next few hours." I informed him as I reached into my beaded bag and pulled out an extra dose.

I'd never really gotten over taking the bag with supplies with me everywhere I went. I'd always attach it to the Pandora bracelet that was gifted to me by Ron. A simple spell and the beaded purse became one of the many charms that adorned my bracelet.

It never left my side, and good thing too, because one never knew what could happen. An emergency could be right around the corner.

It felt like a waste as I was not particularly thrilled about using my supplies on someone whose intentions were usually nefarious at best. But, I'd made the mess.

"Well, do you want it or not?" I asked testily after holding the vile towards him for a little over twenty seconds now. His scowl deepened.

It seemed like a permanent fixture to his face since he'd come back to his human mind and found me healing him. At first, there was some resistance, and of course an argument; but he calmed enough for me to get the job done.

"I should have you arrested for assaulting me like this." He said matter-of-factly.

"And I should have you arrested for trespassing; you got what you deserved barging in here. I had all rights to do what I did." I replied without hesitation. "Now, get up off my sheets so I can clean them." Malfoy had carelessly and haphazardly deposited himself on the bed; his blood stained the sheets and more than likely the mattress.

"Wow Granger" He whistled loudly. "You sure did a number on this place. Zabini will have a stroke when he sees it." He said not budging in the slightest.

"Are you intentionally making this harder for me?" I asked as I pulled a pillow from under his head. He scowled as his head dipped. I knew that the place was a mess.

I'd gotten a good look at it after all the commotion was over. The walls and tiles were ruined; it would take me hours to make the room look as immaculate as it had previously.

"Must you always act so distasteful?" He said as he sat up carefully.

"Malfoy really" I sighed. "What did you come here for?" I asked exasperatedly as I began to repair the bedside lamp. I'd learned quite a few repairing spells when helping with the repair of Hogwarts. I'd learned quickly that some materials repaired best when you took your time. Unfortunately for me, a lot of those materials were in this room. "I don't have time to beat around the bush."

"You don't want to beat what?" He asked with a strange look on his face.

"So testy." He tutted. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I didn't have time for this, I just wanted to sleep off the liquor.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked deciding to ignore his statement. If he didn't come here to kill me, a fact that was still up for debate, what was he here for?

"So...how have you been Granger? You're looking rather well." He replied ignoring my question.

"Enough with the faux friendly chit-chat. What do you need Malfoy?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Way to accept a compliment Granger. I was only showing you how to interact correctly as your primitive muggle upbringing seemed to have deprived you of that." He replied with a gleeful grin. "Honestly, I-"

"How can I help you Malfoy? I am very busy at the moment so do, try to be brief." I said cutting off what nonsense he was about to say.

"Busy getting drunk?" He questioned brow raised. "Then by all means continue. Maybe then you will be much more agreeable." He scoffed.

I began to scougify the bed sheets with him on top. Merlin only knew why I was putting up with him.

I meticulously went over each damaged tile repairing them as carefully as one would cut a diamond. The results were not perfect but they were not overtly noticeable, assuming Zabini does not crawl around with a magnifying glass to examine each tile.

After a while Malfoy started on the walls. I was surprised to say the least, I expected him to lay there while I slaved over the damages. We both worked silently.

* * *

The room was nearly as immaculate as it was prior hurricane Hermione. I was surprised that Malfoy even knew any of these spells, it was not like they were taught in any classes at Hogwarts, and he surely didn't help with the repairs.

"I need your assistance." Malfoy said as he sealed the final crack in the sliding glass door.

Of all the things that I suspected that he was there for, never in a million years would I have thought that Draco Malfoy needed my help.

"_You_, need _my_ help?" I couldn't help but to ask incredulously. There was a pig flying somewhere, there was a fully formed snowball just relaxing in hell, either that or the whole underworld was frozen over.

"I don't _need_ your help." He spat. "I'm simply requesting a bit of assistance."

"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked.

"No, its not. I don't _need_ it." He replied.

"But you want it." I stated matter-of-factly. He sighed.

"It's strange you know." He said as he wondered about the room inspecting it for further damage. "When I set out to look for you I'd pegged you to be the little save everything muggle that wanted to help every creature...But coming here now and discovering that you are a dracken...well, let's just say that this is quite the development." He said as he faced me with a raised brow scrutinizing me from head to toe.

"What do you need my assistance with?" I said using his words to avoid any further argument. I was tired and quite frankly a bit grumpy and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. But that would not and could not happen until he told me what he was here for.

One doesn't just find your sworn enemy to ask them for help with your homework. It had to be something serious. There was no other explanation. I comforted myself with the idea that it could not have been an issue with my parents or Harry, or the Weasleys for that matter, because a Malfoy would be the last person sent to convey this message to me.

"Well, its common knowledge now that you've changed jobs...what with the silly need to print the fact that they hired you in the prophet and all." He said trailing off.

It was not common knowledge. My hire to the Ministry was briefly stated in the prophet, one would have to read the paper meticulously to find it. People did not usually read beyond the major headlines.

I'd been on the big headlines before, but never for anything good. My praises were only ever sung in the quibbler. The prophet put the notice is the smallest corner of the most boring section of the paper they could find. The only reason I knew about it was because the secretary, Tonya, showed me.

"Well, you seemed to be very well read in school...and I was hoping that..." He sighed. "I was hoping maybe..." His voice conveyed his frustration. His face was stoic but his eyes were expressive. I knew what he wanted.

Of course he would want something like this. Growing up he was taught that pure is good and that he was the purest of the pure, the creme de la creme. I'd imagine it was quite difficult if not devastating to find out that what you believed your entire life proved to be untrue. That the pureness he and his family clung so dearly to went up in flames with his transformation. His life, and previous values were a lie, a twisted unrealistic contortion of the truth.

Did I pity him? Not really. He was born into an environment out of his control, but once he came to Hogwarts he was exposed to different values, and proof that what he was taught was overall foolishness. He had a choice and he chosen the easy way. The easy way was not always the right way, the right decision could sometimes be the hardest decision one could ever make.

I realized that not all people were brave enough to take a stand. That still did not take away from the fact that I did not respect his decisions.

I'd always thought that the housing system at Hogwarts needed work. They separated children at an early age claiming that; brave, clever, cunning, and kind were what each were, when truly we were all a mixture of all to an extent.

I knew plenty of Gryffindors that were both smart and cunning, quite a few Slytherins who were brave and intellegent, Hufflepuffs who would stand up and duel with the best of them.

In our world there were too many one-or-the-other decisions. Some were comfortable with conforming, while others were not afraid of standing apart.

Those thoughts clouded my mind but there was one at the forefront, one I couldn't ignore. I still could not trust this man.

"Malfoy, you mean to tell me that the only reason you stalked me well enough to find where I would be, then came to an Island in the middle of the ocean, tracked me and trespassed onto someone elses property and into their house was to ask for help with your inheritance, when you could have easily made an appointment with the ministry? Don't you dear insult my intelligence; do I look like an imbecile to you?" I said as I steadily raised my wand.

His lip curled back as he released a menacingly low growl. His teeth grew slowly before my eyes, and his grey orbs began to storm. He looked beautifully fierce. "Granger, unless you want to be able to sit for the next week, I suggest you lower that wand. I let you off easy with your earlier display, but let me assure you that it won't happen again. Don't toy with me." He hissed. I blanched, but only for a second.

Only one man had ever used his dominant voice with me, and that was my dominant, which this man was not. He couldn't speak to me that way. "Don't you ever make the mistake of threatening me again." I said as my wand began to spark. Who the hell does he think he is? "Now get the hell out before I disembowel you." He chuckled at my response.

"Ah, so you're one of those." He said with a shake of his head. His voice was still so deep. " My, my how the tables have turned." He didn't elaborate. He didn't need to. I knew very well that he was suggesting that I was now the prejudice one. That I refused to help him because of his status in society.

But who could blame me for being suspicious? For being mindful. My suspicion were legitimate.

I sighed lowering my wand though the adrenaline and tenseness never left my muscles. I was no longer on the offensive but I'd be ready to defend if necessary. For now, I would humour him.

"I can offer counseling services, which I believe would be very beneficial to you." I said finally after a long pause.

"Counseling?" He scoffed as he rolled his slate gray eyes.

"Yes, counseling." I replied already exasperated. I wondered if I'd regret deciding to help him.

"I was hoping for something a little more...effective actually." He sighed frustrated as he ran his hand down his tired face.

I'd just noticed the stress lines on his face, the tired looking bruised bags under his eyes. I sighed. Damn my bleeding heart.

I wanted to be as removed as possible, and God knows I was still pissed, but how could I be as cold as I wanted when he looked so defeated? I knew that feeling. I had the same feeling of confusion when I turned.

Never once would I have thought that I would have woken up one day a Draken or anything other than human for that matter. Malfoy must have been even more confused by the fact that he never expected that he was not a pureblood let alone not even fully human. I couldn't even imagine what his parents...I wonder if they knew?

"So there is no magical cure? No potion, no spell? Nothing" I began shaking my head halfway through his questioning.

"I'm sorry Malfoy...If I could help you I would. I know that magic has come a long way and we are still discovering things...but we've not yet found a safe way to remove an inheritance or certain cellular mutations safely." As proven by the fact that there were still quite a number of werewolves and other half creatures.

"Well who said it had to be safe?" He spat. I didn't respond. It was his frustration talking. I knew he was intelligent enough to know that the way I worded the sentence was filled with euphemism for what I actually meant. They have not found a way to do it without killing the person.

"Merlin...well isn't my life just fucking peachy. I swear to Salazar, can't I get a sodding break? Of course a mind healer is the best that can be done." He said snidely. "Fucking hell, a mind healer? So what...How the fuck does that help me? How will a mind healer help me with this bullshite fuck-up of a situation?" He nearly growled.

I decided to ignore his tone. It was frustrating, I understood.

"Counseling will help you to accept yourself as you are, it will help you work though some of the issues and difficulties you may face like-" I stopped myself before I commented on his parentage. He didn't seem in the frame of mind to hear about that. "I have great counselors on staff who would definitely be able to-"

"No" He said cutting me off.

"No?" I questioned. He wasn't in the position for options at this moment. This was the only thing, I would offer him. If he did not want the help, I would not beg him to take it.

"No one else, I want no one else to know what I am." He said in a no-nonsense tone.

"How are you to get help then if you don't talk? They all are bound to secrecy; they can't tell anyone what you've said." I argued. My response sounded a little too pleading for my liking. I wasn't too concerned about whether or not he wanted the help, I just did not want him insulting my employees moral compass.

"You think I give a fu-shite what they are sworn to? Do you know what the Malfoy name is worth anymore? How do I know that whoever you assign me to won't be willing to fuck me over?"

He had a point. I had to admit. The war had been won but it did not mend the separation between the two sides. If anything it widened it. People were not very forgiving of the pureblood extremist and as such were not very accepting of them. The ministry even had to sanction a few shops who denied them entry or service, though, even the ministry were lacking in the sympathy for the previously-the-oppressors-now-the-downtrodden purebloods.

Some were furious enough to want to duel some of the former death eaters family members in the middle of the street in broad daylight, some were more underhanded with their tactics.

I understood why people felt this way. They'd had family members and friends tortured, or killed or both at the hands of some of the death eaters and possibly even their family members who were not convicted. I've had my fair share of instances where I'd wanted to end someone who I knew was guilty on the streets, but that wasn't what we fought for.

The whole reasoning behind the war was to usher in an age of peace and tolerance among the magical folk. Naturally, this did not and could not happen overnight. With all the years of pent up frustration, hatred, and sparing, there was no way that simply winning a war would do away with all the internalized notions and deep seated hate.

To forgive and to forget was easier said than done. We are all human...to an extent, and as such are ruled by our inherent nature. It would take a lot of work to have some semblance of peace. All the hatred and malice would not be eradicated fully, but we had to try. As the saying goes, Rome was not built in a day, and we'd barely laid our foundation.

"Malfoy," I sighed. "I see what you are getting at, but there really is nothing else I can do." I replied. I'd let a bit of sympathetic emotions seep into my voice rather than continue with the detached monotone that I'd adapted previously. Tonight wasn't the best of nights for me, and clearly he was not here for any other reason that I knew of other than help. I'd taken my frustrations out on him...Unfairly? That was yet to be determined.

"Granger, I know you don't like me, and you are by no means my favourite person. However, I feel that you are the best person to help me in this situation." He said through gritted teeth. He wanted my help, and that was the best he could do?

"Make an appointment with my secretary. I will see you upon my return." I said as I massaged my temple trying to ease the ache behind eyes. I'd decided to make it easy on him, or easy on myself rather. I was exhausted. We could argue about this further when I returned to work.

"Well...I guess I'll see you then." He said shuffling awkwardly.

"Malfoy I said-" I paused. I expected more of a fight out of him; I did not expect him to give in so easily...especially when he came all this way. "That's it?" I asked incredulously. I was tired but his response made his visit all the more curious.

"So...in effect, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you stalked me to an island in the middle of nowhere to accept the simple answer of making an appointment with my secretary?" I asked in disbelief. Surely he did not, for the briefest moment believe, that I bought that bullshite.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said with a sneer. "Like you, I'm also here for a function. The Greengrasses are having a coming of age ball for their youngest, one that my family was invited to which coincidentally happened to be on this island." He said in a disinterested voice.

I watched him with slitted eyes. The story was plausible but I would have to double check that. I wouldn't dispute him...for now.

It was not an uncommon thing for families to throw a coming of age party for young witches coming into adulthood, especially if said young which had not had any proposals or any prior arrangements.

Families would introduce their daughters into the courting scene by throwing a party in their favor and inviting would be suiters, their families, important guests, and rival families of course to show of the extravagance of their own party and daughter.

I'd never personally been to one, most of the people I went to school with at the time of our coming of age either did not like me enough to invite me or were too afraid for their lives to actually throw one in those difficult times.

The parties would range from the most extravagant; with fine wine, silk dresses, and gourmet food, to intimate get together with a small amount of guests, and homemade dishes.

This tradition was mostly upheld in pureblood households, halfbloods would also uphold this tradition, but it was not often that a muggleborn would have a coming of age party, and most if not all of the time, when they did, it was because of some other muggle tradition like a quinceañera. For obvious reasons.

"Well I'm back on Wednesday...so any available time after that." I was placated for the time being but I still think that he could have waited until the daylight hours to visit me, instead of stalking me back to my room in the wee hours of the night. I was too tired to argue further, I'd take his killing two birds with one stone explanation for the time being.

* * *

"Hermione?" The voice broke through the fog.

"Huh?" I half snored half groaned as I raised my heavy head. I was exhausted. I hadn't had a wink of sleep the night before and I got up at the crack of dawn to attend back to back sessions with the boss.

I'd barely looked at him since the almost kiss last night. Interactions between us were awkward...well, awkward on my part.

He sought me out last night as soon as he got home. I heard him enter the house a few minutes after I'd gotten ready for bed. I'd pretended that I was sleeping when he popped his head in and whispered my name.

In the morning I rushed through my morning routine and damn near ran to the hotel to avoid his company. I'd completely forgotten that we would have to come up with an action plan of who went to what. I ended up having to discuss that with him, but luckily, in the crowded lobby, he'd made no mention of the previous night.

As soon as we got back to the house I heaved my tired brain into bed and let myself drift away.

"Hermione" The voice said again.

"Hmm?" I groaned as I snuggled closer into the sheets.

"We're having tea at El Mer, are you joining us?" The boss came into view as I rolled over and opened my bleary eyes.

He was standing in the doorway wearing a loose fitting button up with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of loose fitting trousers.

"Where?" I asked my voice still raspy. My throat and mouth were extremely dry. My mouth must have been as wide as the waters. My mother always told me that I never slept with it fully closed.

"El mer, the seafood restaurant on the beach. I heard they have delicious food. Iva and I are going, I just wanted to know if you would like to join us?"

I by no means wanted to go anywhere with Iva, but it was better than going with the boss alone...but, going alone sounded a bit more promising.

I had nothing to be ashamed of...it's not like anything happened, or would have happened. Surely I would have stopped myself before it got too far?

But, was 'almost' too far? I knew that acting this way and avoiding him could not go on for long, we work together for Merlin's sake, acting this way would only complicate our relationship and frankly it seemed a bit immature.

"Sure, just let me get dressed." I grumbled

* * *

I opted for a peacock blue lacy mid length dress that hugged my curves marvelously. The lining of the dress ended halfway down my thighs, but the sheer lace extended to just above the knee.

As I slipped into a pair of nude sandals I told myself repeatedly that I was not trying to compete with Iva. My choice of dress had nothing to do with the fact that I overheard her asking the boss why he was asking that frumpy oversized house elf to tag along.

Was she blind? Sure I had a rounder bottom and shorter legs and a bigger chest area, but my belly was flat...well, almost...and that counted for something damn it! I had a little extra in all the right places...at least, that's what I liked to tell myself.

Body wise, Iva was the diametric opposite of me. She was not ugly by any means and she had the nice slim body and mile high legs that women glorified in those witch weekly magazines. There was nothing wrong with her body type, just like there was nothing wrong with mine.

I don't even know why I bothered, I knew she'd be dressed to the nines and regardless of how great I thought I looked, she'd never agree or pay a compliment. Not that I needed any reassurance from her. I was dressing to impress...but my intent wasn't to impress the boss, or out dress his mate. It wasn't.

I worried my lip with my teeth as I grabbed my purse.

* * *

"You look very nice tonight." A heavily accented voice drifted over my shoulder.

I'd been sitting here with the boss and his tyrant for the past few minutes. I'd deeply regretted my decision of tagging along after I'd been bombarded with underhanded and outright insults from Iva. That alone confirmed to me that I looked very nice tonight.

I knew that the little vampiric pestilence fed off of others insecurities. She would try her best to point out 'flaws' about another, in order to feel better about her already pristine looks. A weaker woman would crumble under her attacks, but that weaker woman was not me, and that irked her to no end. She'd been huffy since we got here.

The restaurant had a nice casual, yet contemporary feel; it wasn't like the generic seafood restaurant that went overboard with waves, and other sea like things. The island and marine touches were subtle and perfectly so.

The walls were made of vintage looking bricks, with strategically placed ware on the surfaces, each table was solid wood and was lighted by a pentad of tea candles housed in a latticed candle holder in the centre of the table beneath dim overhanging lights. A window stretched along the length of the west wall that gave a gorgeous view of the blend of pinks and oranges of the setting sun on the horizon. The place was sophisticated, yet laid back.

I wished people would stop sneaking up on me. I barely held back the hiss as I turned my head towards the voice. For Merlins sake, Didn't he have anyone else to pester? It was the same man from the Wuave store. Just my luck.

His too strong features, like his presence, were imposing; his Roman nose, heavily angled jawline, sharp cheekbones, and a barely there chin cleft were arresting. His skin was unbelievably smooth and as golden as the sands of the Sahara desert.

"Oh, Samuel, how nice to see you." I said in fake delight.

"Samil" He immediately corrected me asked with a lopsided grin. "Mind if I join you? Or do you have someone else coming?" He asked.

"Malfoy, what an...interesting surprise." The boss said drawing both our attentions. The boss had a bright smile on his face, a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Zabini, I haven't seen you since school. How have you been?"Malfoy asked as he plopped into the chair adjacent to mine before I could tell him that his company was not welcome. For fuck sake.

Well, I guess the evil I knew was better than the one I didn't. I gave Samil my best apologetic smile before he sauntered off.

"I've been well." He replied. The tension was thick, it was obvious that both men were sizing each other up. The dominant energy was rolling off them both, each force testing the other for any weakness. The intense eye contact was making me uncomfortable, and if Iva's nervous shifting was anything to go by, I'd say that she felt the same way.

"Good evening, my name is Milé, I will be your server." The waiter said disrupting the peacocking. The waiter relayed the specials, took our orders and left us in silence. Luckily, by this time the tension had eased somewhat.

* * *

"That colour looks marvelous on your skin." Malfoy whispered too close to my ear. He'd been making me feel uncomfortable all night. "You smell good for a muggle...did you know?"

"Malfoy, I will not warn you again...if you invade my personal space once more, you shan't like it." I whispered lightly as I stabbed my fork into my snapper. I'd decided to ignore the muggle comment.

"Easy there pet. Why so flustered?" He said as he lightly grasped my elbow. I'm going to stab him, I'm going to grab my soup spoon and gouge one of his eyes out, I'm going to- he swept a stray curl off my forehead then lightly caressed my spine with his finger- fission ran through my body. That's it! I thought as I gripped my fork with white knuckles, he wanted a rise out of me, fine, he'd get it.

"Whats this?" Zabini asked with a look of disgust towards Malfoy. "He isn't you mate." He stated in a matter of fact tone finally turning his eyes to me. Of course he knew that Malfoy wasnt my mate, Viktor smelled nothing like him. Whereas Victor's scent, a diametric opposite to his rugged appearance, was a subtly sweet heady pinewood and maple, Malfoy's was an invigorating mix of patchouli and cedarwood. A truly aristocratic scent.

"Neither are you..." Malfoy drawled. "though you seemed to forget as much last night." He finished with a shit eating grin. I almost popped a blood-vessel forcing my face to stay unreadable, forcing the blood not to rise to my cheeks, feigning an impassive look. Sweat broke out on my upper lip from my efforts.

My efforts were wasted. The look on the boss's face spelled 'guilty'. For Merlin's sake. Hopefully his mate was too slow to catch on to what was alluded.

"What!" Iva demanded her eyes flashing between the three of us. Of course, I was not so lucky. The distress of the boss's face intensified, and the patrons of the restaurant gave us their attention.

"My darling-" He began.

"Don't you dare! You know what Blaise-" She began poking him roughly on the shoulder.

"For goodness sakes Draco. Will you stop messing around for once? Look how peeved you've made his wife, some people don't find those sort of jokes funny." I said as I pretended to playfully shake his arm.

What I really wanted to do was dig my nails in, maybe yank the appendage from its socket and beat him over the head with it, but all I could do was implore his compliance with my eyes, and a firm hold, and silently prey that he was feeling generous.

"You're right," he said after a few awkward seconds. "maybe it was not as funny as I was hoping." I expelled the painful breath that I was holding. Malfoy looked expectantly at Iva.

I'd always thought of Malfoy as an incubus of emotions, he liked to feed off of other peoples, mainly; stress, annoyance, frustration, embarrassment and the like. He liked to know what made people tick, and he loved to use it against them.

"I-I...Of course I knew you were joking." She waved her hand in a carefree way as she attempted a chuckle. "Where is he going to go from here?" She gestured to herself. "Only a few women could ever compete." She finished with a self satisfied smirk.

With a look of thanks from Zabini, I returned to my meal.

* * *

**Hello Everyone,**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy. Believe it or not, I have had the chapter finished for about two months now, but I never got around to edit it.**

**I know, shameful, but that is what happened. I still don't think it is completely mistake free, but I am still learning. I will try to be a lot quicker with the editing of the next chapter. Thank you guys for your continued support. **

**Until next time,**

**KeepCalmBePositive**

Spells used (Source:Harry Potter Wikipedia):

Confringo:Causes anything that the spell comes into contact with to explode, and presumably thereafter burst into flame.

Diffindo:Rips, tears, shreds, or otherwise physically damages the target.

Defodio:This spell allows the caster to gouge large chunks out of the target.

Expulso:Provokes an explosion, unique in that it uses pressure to do so as opposed to heat.

Sectumsempra: A dark spell that creates large, blood-oozing gashes on the subject as if said subject had been "slashed by a sword". Invented by Severus Snape.


End file.
